Arthur szerencsecsillaga
by Yarala
Summary: Kalóz AU. Francis mindig is egy törvényt tisztelő kapitány volt. Egyszer Arthur Kirkland, a félelmetes kalóz fogságába kerül a fiaival. Arthur arra kényszeríti, hogy a hajóján szolgáljon. Francis kezdetben nem érti, miért nem ölték meg, aztán szép lassan megérti a kalóz élet titkait.
1. Chapter 1

Francis dühös volt. Szaggatott lélegzetvételei megszaporodtak, és feje fölött megbilincselt, és a falhoz szegezett kezei ökölbe szorultak. Francis elveszett volt, de dühös. Ki akart szabadulni a fogságból, és fel akarta gyújtani az egész hajót. Az egész Fortunát. Átkozott kalózok!

Összeszorította a fogát, ahogy elnézett jobbra. A két drága kisfia a cellájuk sarkában kuporogott. Kezük hátul megkötve, arcuk koszos, és könnyes. Félnek. Még Alfred is. A nagy hős, Alfred! Alfred mindig is jól viselte a veszélyt, és imádta a kalózokat. Most, a kalózok fogságában viszont a szeme könnyes volt és szorosan öccséhez bújt.

Matt reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél, és csendes volt, mint általában. Francis látta rajtuk, hogy félnek. Félnek, és valahol dühösek azokra a gazfickókra, akik elsüllyesztették a drága Jeanne –t. Ha egyszer kiszabadul innen, és visszajut Franciaországba, szerez egy új hajót, új legénységet, és elsöpri a kalózokat. Különösen ezt, a Fortuna kapitányát.

Francis dühösen kifújta a levegőt. Pont a Fortuna kapitánya kapta el! Már találkozott élete során kalózokkal, de akkor még egyszerű tengerész volt, vagy egyszerűen a felettesei mellett nézte a kalózok kivégzését a szárazföldön.

És pont most, amikor a Jeanne kapitánya lett, akkor kellett megtámadniuk a kalózoknak!

Csizmák koppantak a deszkákon, ahogy valaki közeledett. Francis lesütötte a szemét és csak akkor nézett fel, amikor a cellaajtó nyikorogva kinyílt és a léptek megálltak előtte.

Szőke férfi állt előtte, vele egykorú lehetett. Egyszerűen volt felöltözve, fekete csizma, sötétbarna vászonnadrág, fehér ing, és derékra kötött zöld kendő. Kezei a csípőjén voltak, és smaragdzöld szemei furcsán csillogtak, ahogy végignézett Francisen. Ó, és szokatlanul vastag szemöldöke volt.

Francis a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Matt hátrébb csúszik, Alfred pedig nagyra nyílt szemekkel nézi a különös férfit, de ő maga nem tudta levenni róla a szemét. Olyan… olyan elbűvölő volt. Ez volt a legjobb szó rá.

Francis szándékosan félbehagyta a gondolatmenetét, és a férfi háta mögé nézett. Még ketten álltak a rácsokon túl. Jelenleg esélytelen lenne megszökniük. Al és Matt még nem tudnak rendesen harcolni.

Egy kéz megragadta az állát, és Francis újra a férfi szemeibe nézett. Mit kéne tennie? Csak tűrje el a kalózt?

\- Tengerkék szemed van. – mondta a férfi – Szeretem a tengert.

Francis összeszorította a fogát. A férfinek brit akcentusa volt. Utálta az angolokat.

\- Ha nem tévedek te voltál a Jeanne kapitánya. – mosolyodott el a férfi – Mi a neved?

\- Mi szükség rá, hogy tudd?

\- Szeretem tudni, kivel beszélek. – mosolyodott el még szélesebben a férfi. Elengedte Francis állát, és a füle mögé tűrte a francia néhány hosszú, kóbor tincsét – Francia vagy, nem igaz?

Francis nem válaszolt. A férfi tekintete a két fiára tévedt. Közelebb lépett hozzájuk, és leguggolt előttük. Francis legszívesebben hátba rúgta volna, de pont nem ért el odáig a lába.

A férfi közelebb nyújtotta a tenyerét Alfredhoz.

\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte kedves hangon.

\- Al-Alfred.

\- És ő a testvéred? – mutatott Mattre, mire Al bólintott – Ő pedig az apukád?

Alfred újra bólogatott.

\- Az apád volt a Jeanne kapitánya?

\- Ne merd bántani a papát! – mondta vékony hangon Matt, mire a férfi meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Hagyd őket békén! – mondta dühösen Francis. Félt, hogy Matt ezzel most elvetette a sulykot a kalóznál.

\- Akkor úgy veszem, hogy te voltál a kapitány. Akik életben maradtak, és nem dobtuk a tengerbe, elküldtük őket a legközelebbi kikötő felé, mint hírvivők. Hamarosan mindenki félni fogja a Fortuna kapitányát!

Francis csak sziszegett. Annyi matrózát megölte ez a gazember!

\- Nem hiszem, hogy érnél annyit, még a kölykökkel is, hogy váltságdíjat kérjek érted.

A francia lesütötte a szemét. Ez igaz. Egyszerű kis kapitány volt ő, a felettesei inkább hagyják meghalni, minthogy szembeszálljanak a Fortunával.

A Fortuna nevét minden part menti városban, minden kikötőben ismerték, Nagy-Britanniától egész a Karib-tengerig, ahol most is hajóztak. A Fortuna mindig is magányos hajó volt, még soha nem volt rá példa, hogy szövetkezett volna. Erős csatahajó volt, hatalmas, de fürge. Minden szempontból tökéletes a kalózoknak.

\- Akkor mégis mit tegyek veled? A fiúkat még be tudom fogni a legénységbe, de téged… ha csak megtartanálak magamnak, az olyan furcsán jönne ki… mitévő legyek? – a férfi szeme izgatottan felcsillant – Legyen… teszek egy próbát.

Francis összeráncolt szemöldökkel figyelte. Mit akar tenni vele ez a kalóz?

\- Hajómon fogsz szolgálni, a fiaiddal együtt. Erősnek tűnsz, és a fiaidat is kikupálom. Olyan sok matrózt veszítettem a csatákban…

„Hajómon"? Francis még dühösebb lett. Ez a hajó kaptánya?! A híres Fortuna vezetője? Ez a vele egyidős kölyök?! Ez fosztott ki annyi hajót, ez ölt meg annyi ártatlan tengerészt?!

\- Mi van akkor, ha nem akarok? – szólt közbe Francis.

\- Ó, akarni fogod. A fiaid élete múlik rajta.

Francis agyát elöntötte a düh. Ennél mocskosabb kalózt, hogy képes megzsarolni a…

\- Ha bármi bajuk esik, megöllek! – kiabálta Francis.

A férfi elvigyorodott.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy sikerülne megölnöd?

Francis sziszegett.

\- Ezt igennek veszem. Holnap elkezdtek dolgozni. Ha meg akarsz szökni, ugyanúgy megölöm őket, tartsd észben!

A férfi előhúzott az övéből egy kulcsot, és kiszabadította Francis kezét a bilincsekből. A francia abban a pillanatban meglendítette az öklét a férfi felé. A kalóz könnyedén elkapta, aztán elgáncsolta Francist.

\- A fiaid életével játszol. – mondta komolyan.

Letérdelt a fiúk elé, és elvágta a csuklóikon a köteleket. Aztán magabiztosan kilépett a cellából, de mintha még eszébe jutott volna valami, visszafordult.

\- Egyébként Arthur vagyok, a Fortuna kapitánya. – vigyorgott rájuk.

Francis csalódottan sóhajtott, miután a kapitány léptei eltávolodtak. Arthur túl erős, ő soha sem tudná legyőzni. Mit kéne tennie? Az a kalóz egy szempillantás alatt végez a fiaival, ha ellenáll. Majd kigondol valamit, addig is muszáj engedelmeskednie a férfinek. De miért akarta mindenképpen megtartani őt a kapitány? Egyszerűen megölhette volna, és le van a gond. Miért nem tette meg?

Matt a mellkasára mászott, amíg Alfred a vállára tette a fejét.

Meg kell védenie a két fiát, még ha kalózokkal is kell élnie, akiket mindenkinél jobban megvetett. Matt és Alfred élete fontosabb volt neki ennél.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap reggel Francist és a két fiút kiengedték a fedélzetre. Ahogy Francis körülnézett, csak a zafírkék tengert látta, sehol egy szárazföldet sem.

A hajón temérdek ember sürgött-forgott, végezték a dolgukat. Néhányan takarítottak, néhányan a vitorlákkal bajlódtak, de voltak, akik egyszerűen leheveredtek a fedélzeten, és élvezték a napsütést.

És a matrózok színes forgatagán túl ott állt maga a kapitány.

Ugyanabban a ruhában volt, mint tegnap, csak most viselt még egy vörös kabátot az ingje felett. A szél belekapott kócos, szőke fürtjeibe, amik kilógtak fekete kalapja alól. A szeme olyan büszke csillogással nézett a tengerre, mintha az övé lenne.

Francis észrevett mellette egy göndör, barna hajú férfit is. Valamivel idősebb volt nála, fehér inget, barna nadrágot viselt, fekete csizmával.

Amikor a férfi észrevette Francist, és a két oldalán Alfredot és Mattet, elmosolyodott és feléjük indult.

Ekkor az a srác, aki kiengedte Francist, lelépett, és amíg ezt a francia észrevette, addig a férfi is elé ért. Mosolygott, és a kezét nyújtotta.

\- Romulus. Az elsőtiszt.

Francis nem fogott vele kezet. Túl büszke volt ahhoz, hogy megérintsen egy kalózt.

Romulus mosolya lehervadt, de vidám hangon folytatta.

\- Meglepődtem, amikor Arthur elmondta, hogy megtart, de aztán mindent elmagyarázott. Egyébként imádnivalóak a gyerekeid!

Matt itt elbújt Francis lába mögé. Igaz, hogy nem voltak már olyan kicsik, de ez a helyzet új volt nekik.

\- Gyerünk, Arthur már vár!

Romulus megragadta Francis kezét és maga után húzta a kapitányhoz. Francis nem tudta ezt mire vélni, de botladozva követte. Arthur elvigyorodott, ahogy meglátta őket.

\- A két kölyök menjen Elizabeth-hez a konyhába. Valami könnyűvel kezdjék a munkát, de előbb mutatkozzatok be! -Arthur szeme végignézett a gyerekeken és Matten állapodott meg – A te nevedet még nem tudom.

\- Matthew... Bonnefoy.

Arthur megborzolta a kölyök haját. Francis összeszorította a fogát és tűrte. Már most nem tetszett neki ez az alak.

\- Jó, Romulus nagypapa elvisz titeket Elizabeth nénihez, fogadjatok szót neki, és kaptok ebédet. - mondta Arthur.

Romulus bólintott és kézen fogva elvitte a vissza-visszanéző ikreket. Arthur Francisre vigyorgott.

\- Illene már bemutatkoznod, Bonnefoy úr.

A francia nem válaszolt.

\- Ha olyan kedvem van, szívesen elvágok néhány gyerektorkot. - mondta lassan Arthur.

\- Francis.

\- Francis Bonnefoy van feleséged?

\- Nincs.

\- Mi történt vele?

\- Soha nem is volt. Az ikrek csak fogadott fiaim.

\- Érdekes... - motyogta gondolkodó tekintettel a kapitány - gyere velem, Francis!

A francia követte Arthurt, aki a kabinjába ment. Ez a hajó tatjában, egy hatalmas szobát jelentett. Afféle szalon volt, heverőkkel, asztalokkal és székekkel. A szoba másik felét papírok és könyvek borították, a falakon térképek függtek. Az asztalokon, a sok térképen, útinaplón és papíron feküdtek körzők, ceruzák, vonalzók, iránytűk, és még bizarrabb tárgyak is, amiknek Francis nem tudta a nevét, sem a funkcióját.

Arthur felkapott a rendetlenség közepéről egy kardot, magával vitte, letette az asztalára, amin még nagyjából rend volt, majd leült az asztal mögé. Összefűzte az ujjait és rájuk rakta az állát, aztán Francisre nézett.

\- Vágjunk a közepébe. Csak tisztázni szerettem volna veled az alapszabályaimat.

\- Hallgatom.

\- Azt tudod, hogyha szökni próbálsz, vagy megpróbálsz megölni, a fiaid meghalnak. Vagyis, lehet, hogy először csak az egyikük, de előbb utóbb mindketten meg fognak. Látom, hogy ők a mindeneid, még akkor is, ha csak fogadott gyerekeid. Ha bárkit megölnek ezen a hajón, és nem derül ki, hogy ki volt – mondta lassan Arthur – én akkor azt fogom gondolni, hogy te voltál. A fiaid ugyanúgy halottak.

\- És mi van, ha ők csinálnak valamit?

Arthur vállat vont.

\- Ugyanúgy meghalnak. De ilyen nem fog történni, nem igaz? – vigyorodott el – Majd kezelésbe veszem őket. A legügyesebbek lehetnek a legénységem között.

Francis lesütötte a szemét. Kénytelen engedelmeskedni. Arthurnak igaza van. A gyerekei nem halhatnak meg. Azt soha nem bocsátaná meg sem magának, sem Arthurnak.

\- Nem lehetsz velem tiszteletlen. Soha. Visszakérdezés nélkül követed minden utasításomat. Nem kérem, hogy feltétlenül bízz bennem, mert úgysem fogsz. De csak hogy tudd, a legénységem bízik bennem, és hűségesek hozzám. Azt akarom, hogy megváltozz bizonyos szempontból.

Arthur felállt, és kinézett az ablakon. Várta Francis válaszát.

\- Nem leszek kalóz.

\- Már az vagy. – vigyorodott el a kapitány- Ezzel jár, hogy csatlakoztál a hajómhoz.

\- Nem fogok hajókat fosztogatni és embereket gyilkolni! – mondta rezzenéstelen hangon Francis, de az arca dühöt sugárzott.

\- Mert a haditengerészetnél mit csináltál? - fordult meg Arthur – Ugyanúgy öltél embereket, és fosztogattál a gyarmatokon!

\- Csak a feladatomat teljesítettem…

\- Akkor ez itt is menni fog. – bólintott a kapitány.

\- De, ha öltem is, csak bűnösöket! Egytől egyig rablókat és gazembereket!

\- Biztos, hogy mind halált érdemeltek? Francis, nem tudsz különbséget tenni, mi lehet az igazi bűn. A gyilkolás, vagy az egyszerű lopás, esetleg az, hogy egyszerűen matróz vagy egy kalózhajón és életedben nem harcoltál? Látom rajtad, te még nem fogtad fel, milyen hatalmunk van nekünk, kalózoknak. Nem tartottál a kezedben annyi drágakövet, kincset, varázstárgyat, hogy azt mondanád, ezért megéri kalóznak lenni! Nekem mégsem a gazdagság fontos. Én leszek minden idők leghírhedtebb kalóza, akinek mindenki féli még a nevét is, a kalózkirály!

Francis megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ennyire beképzelt lennél? Ez nem kalózkodás. Egyszerű kapzsiság és önteltség. És ti talán nem ártatlanokat öltök?

Arthur nevetni kezdett. Francis nem értette miért. Mi olyan nevetséges?

\- Lehet, hogy van benne igazság, Francis, lehet. Mi, kalózok ilyenek vagyunk. – mondta a kapitány - Korántsem mondtam el most mindent neked. A legegyszerűbb, ha úgy fogod fel, a kalózkodás az új munkád.

Francis fintorgott, ahogy a nevető fickót nézte. Olyan furcsa! Nem tudja eldönteni, hogy hazudik, vagy igazat beszél. Ha igazat is mond, elég furcsán próbálja meg kifejezni.

\- És mindenki, aki a hajódon van, önként és dalolva jött hozzád?

\- Legtöbben igen. De ott van például Lovino és Feliciano, ők csak azért csatlakoztak, mert a nagyapjuk itt szolgál. Már találkoztál vele, Romulus, az elsőtiszt. Megértem azt a két lököttet munkára nevelni – sóhajtott – ha engem kérdezel, még mindig nem teljesen százasok. Sokan egyszerű kalandvágyból jöttek. Amikor körbekérdeztem egy városban, hogy ki akar a hajómon szolgálni, egész sokan jöttek. Vagy ott van Feliks és Toris, akiknek csak pénz kellett, de itt maradtak…

A szoba ajtaja kivágódott, és Francis azonnal hátrafordult. Egy fiatal fiú lépett be, fehér ing volt rajta, térd alá érő sötétkék nadrággal, és sötétkék kendővel a fején. Nyakában aranymedál lógott. Barna hajában egy tincs természetellenesen az ég felé meredt. Megállt a bejáratnál, aztán csípőre vágta a kezét, majd mezítlábas talpával végigcaplatott a szobán és megállt Arthur asztala előtt.

\- Emlegetett szamár… - motyogta Arthur.

\- Te rohadék, azt mondtad, legkésőbb egy év múlva visszahozod az öcsémet, és még mindig sehol sincs! Mikor szándékozik őnagysága elmenni érte?! – kiabálta, gúnyosan megnyomva az „őnagyságát".

Arthur sóhajtott és közelebb hajolt, és meghúzta a fiú fülét, mire az felszisszent.

\- Neked Kirkland kapitány. – mondta tagoltan, mintha attól jobban megértené a fiú.

Az ajtó újra kivágódott és ezúttal Romulus szaladt be rajta, aztán ahogy látta, hogy a kapitány a fiúhoz beszél, lefékezett.

\- Lovi, mit csináltál megint? – kérdezte Romulus.

\- Nagypapa… - kiáltotta a Lovinak nevezett fiú, de befejezni nem tudta, mert Arthur újra meghúzta a fülét.

Francis Romulusra és Lovira nézett. Nagypapa? Ők lennének azok, akikről Arthur mesélt?

A kapitány elengedte a fiú fülét.

\- Éppen felé tartunk, te türelmetlen.

\- Ideje volt már… - morogta a fiú, és kiment a szobából. Csak úgy csattant mögötte az ajtó.

Romulus sóhajtott és Arthur felé fordult.

\- Bocsánatot kérek Lovino viselkedéséért. Még kölyök… és még barátnője sincs…

\- Ne vedd magadra Romulus, de reméltem, hogy előbb-utóbb megkomolyodnak.

Az elsőtiszt bólintott.

\- Egyébként azért jöttem, mert egy hajó közeledik.

\- Valóban? – vigyorodott el Arthur – Milyen?

\- Kereskedő.

\- Ez nagyszerű.

Arthur vigyora még szélesebb lett és a kezébe vette a kardját.

\- Francis, ez lesz életed első igazi kalózkodása. Ajánlom, hogy készen állj.

Francis bólintott. Kénytelen lesz felkészülni, vagy Arthur végez a gyerekekkel. A kapitány játszani akar, hát megkapja a játékot. De annak a játéknak a végén Francis fog nyerni.


	3. Chapter 3

A fedélzetre kiérve Francis újra rohangáló emberek között találta magát. A kapitány magabiztosan sétált fel a lépcsőn a kormánykerékhez, és minden második másodpercben utasításokat osztott. A légkört megülte a feszült várakozás és az izgalom.

\- Menekülnek, kapitány! – jött egy kiáltás a vitorlák felől.

\- Utánuk megyünk! Vitorlát feszíts, evezőket ki!

Francis itt vette észre, hogy tulajdonképpen nincsenek is olyan sokan a hajón, igaz még csak a kapitányt, Romulust, és Lovinot ismerte. Ahhoz képest, hogy nem voltak sokan, a Fortuna csak úgy szelte a vizeket. Még soha életében nem volt ilyen gyors hajón.

Arthur a kormányhoz állt, és büszkén simogatta meg a kereket.

\- Ez az, szépségem, szerezzünk valamit a kereskedőktől!

Francis elképedve nézte az egyre csökkenő távolságot a két hajó között. Erre egy hajó sem lehet képes! Francis itt értette meg, mi a titka Arthur sikerének. Nem elég, hogy a kapitány ügyes a harcban, és tapasztalt hajós, de a Fortuna a legjobb hajó, amit csak találhat a hét tengeren.

Arthur csillogó szemmel nézte maga előtt a másik hajót. Még pár méter és beéri. Még nem tűzték ki a fehér zászlót. Túl naivak!

A kapitány az utolsó percekben átadta a kormányt egy hosszú, barna hajú fiúnak.

\- Tartsd az irányt, maradj a hajó mellett! A többiek támadás!

Arthur előrántotta a kardját, ami fényesen csillant a napfényben. A kalózok egy csatakiáltással lendültek át a másik hajóra és kezdtek el harcolni.

Francis hátrált pár lépést. Ő nem akart harcolni.

Egy kéz, vagy inkább kötél csattant a mellkasán. A tekintete Arthur zöld smaragdjaival találkozott.

\- Indulnod kéne, nem? A gyerekeid még a konyhában vannak, de elintézhetem, hogy a tengerben találják magukat.

Francis morgott és a hajó korlátjára lépett. Még soha nem csinált ilyet azelőtt. A kék tenger fenyegetően csapkodott alatta a hullámaival. Nyelt egyet.

Egy csizmás láb csattant a hátán és Francis leesett a korlátról. Még időben megkapaszkodott a kötélben, így gond nélkül átlendült a másik hajóra. Arthur a Fortunáról integetett neki vigyorogva.

\- Hozz nekem valami szépséget!

Arthur átdobott neki egy rövid tőrt. Francis fogcsikorgatva felkapta, és elszaladt a harcoló kalózok között. Egyenesen a raktérbe ment. Senki sem őrizte, mindenki a fedélzeten harcolt.

Francis felfeszített egy ládát. Tele volt színes kelmékkel, gyöngyös ruhákkal, finom selyem anyagokkal. Átnézte a többi ládát is, de a többiben is hasonló dolgokat talált. Végigfutott a hajó alján, amíg meg nem találta, amit keresett. A hajó kapitányának egy elkülönített kabinja volt, és az ágya alatt egy kis láda arany színültig tele volt pénzzel.

A hóna alá kapta, és komótosan sétált vissza a fedélzetre. Nem akart belekeveredni a csatába, de már nem kellett aggódnia. A Fortuna kalózai nyertek. A legénységet az árbocokhoz kötözték, és a kötelek közé tűztek egy fehér zászlót is. Odébb néhány véres holttest hevert.

A Fortuna legénysége a két hajó közé erősített pallókon vitte át a zsákmányukat.

Arthur a hajó fedélzetén állt, elégedetten nézte munkája eredményét. Szélesen elvigyorodott, ahogy meglátta Francist.

\- Szép volt, Francis. Igaz, hogy nem harcoltál, de kezdetnek megteszi.

Arthur a pallók felé lökdöste, hogy visszatérjenek a saját hajójukra. Francis értetlenül nézett vissza a válla fölött.

\- Őket miért hagyod életben? Az én legénységemet megölted!

\- Ők megadták magukat. Nincs okom bántani őket. Ti nem adtátok meg magatokat, és különben is hagytam közületek néhány hírmondót.

Francis átsétált a pallón, mire a kalózok bevonták őket, és eltávolodtak a kereskedők hajójától. Alig volt idejük gyönyörködni a zsákmányban, egy barna hajú lány lépett a fedélzetre. Francis még soha nem látta.

Zöld szoknyát viselt, és fehér kötényt. Fehér kendő volt a fején, és a hajában virágok. Francis nem tudta kitalálni, honnét szerezhette őket.

A lány csípőre tette a kezét és a kezében vészjóslóan megcsillant egy serpenyő. Elmosolyodott, és elkiáltotta magát:

\- Kész az ebéd!

\- Remek időzítés, Lizi! – kiáltotta az egyik matróz.

\- Ételt ide! – üvöltött egy másik.

\- Esetleg „kérem", akkor lehet róla szó.

A Lizinek nevezett lány visszament a hajó belsejébe, és néhány fatállal a karján, no meg Alfreddel és Mattel az oldalán tért vissza. Az ő kezükben szintén fatányérok voltak, tele étellel.

Lizi vidáman sürgött-forgott, mezítlábas talpa víg táncot járt a deszkákon. A fiúkkal mindenkinek osztottak ételt, aztán ők maguk is letelepedtek a vitorla árnyékába és enni kezdtek. Francis közelebb ült hozzájuk.

\- Te vagy Elizabeth? –kérdezte a lányt.

\- Igen. Az egyetlen lány a hajón! Nekem kell minden egyes nap kiszolgálnom ezeket a tengeri medvéket. Most még erre a két kölyökre is vigyázhatok. – sóhajtott.

\- Jó fiúk ám, nincs velük gond.

\- Matthew talán az. Alfred még nevelésre szorul. De nem baj, szeretem a gyerekeket, nagyon édesek a fiaid! – mondta mosolyogva.

\- Nem tűnsz ellenszenvesnek. – fürkészte a lány arcát Francis – És még szép is vagy. Azt hiszem jól meglesznek veled a fiúk.

A lány újra elmosolyodott.

\- Az ikrek elmeséltek mindent. Sajnálom a hajódat.

Francis keze ökölbe szorult.

\- Mi úgy tartjuk, a hajóknak is van lelkük. Ezért szeretjük ennyire Fortunát. – paskolta meg játékosan a deszkákat.

\- Miért követitek Arthurt? – csúszott ki Francis száján.

Elizabethet meglepte a kérdés.

\- Nem is tudod milyen izgalmas kalóznak lenni. – nézett az égre – Mondjuk régen nem így képzeltem el. Azt hittem kincseket keresünk, és harcolunk. Ehelyett csak hajókat fosztogatunk, én meg a konyhán maradtam. Legalábbis ez történt, mióta csatlakoztam két éve. De még így is izgalmas Arthurral tartani. Majd meglátod te is.

Francis kételkedve pislogott, és kanalazni kezdte a levest, amit Matt tolt az ölébe. Arra gondolt, ez az Elizabeth egész rendes lány. Legalábbis eddig úgy tűnik.

Eliza sorban bemutatta neki a legénység tagjait. Ott volt Romulus, az elsőtiszt, akiben Arthur legjobban megbízott. Neki volt két unokája, Feliciano és Lovino. Ők még Elizabeth előtt csatlakoztak a hajóhoz, azért, mert akivel a szárazföldön éltek beadta a kulcsot, ezért Romulus kénytelen volt vigyázni rájuk. Felicianot egy éve kirakták egy kikötőben azzal a feladattal, hogy szerezzen információt a haditengerészetről.

Aztán ott volt még Yao és Kiku, a két keleti férfi. Elizabeth nem tudta hogyan kerültek pontosan a hajóra, állítólag egy szingapúri hajóról szöktek meg, és Arthur felvette őket.

Eduard, Toris és Raivis együtt érkeztek, plusz jött velük Feliks is, mert Toris haverja volt. Kezdetben még csak pénzt akartak szerezni, de végül a hajó elvarázsolta őket.

Lukas, Tino, Berwald, Emil és Christensen (akit mindenki Denny-nek hívott) is együtt érkeztek, még Elizabeth előtt. Azóta hozzájuk csapódott Peter is, aki egy fiatal kölyök volt. Ha azt vesszük, hogy Alfred és Matthew 12 évesek lehettek, ő lehetett olyan 10 éves. Ő általában Tinoval és Berwalddal volt.

Heracles hasonlított Kikura. Ugyanúgy csendes volt, és marha lassan beszélt. Voltak néha ilyen „filozófus rohamai", legalábbis Elizabeth így hívta őket, amikor hirtelen Heracles elkezdett valamiről beszélni, mindent megmagyarázott. Nagy koponya volt, csak… elrejtette.

Az utolsó a sorban Roderich volt. Ő igazából csak azért csatlakozott, mert reménytelenül szerelmes Elizabeth-be. Elizabeth megpróbálta már párszor lekoptatni, de csaknem hagyta el. Roderich egy igen finom úriember, régen sehova sem mozdult volna a zongorája, vagy a hegedűje nélkül, de mivel Elizabeth megszökött a kalózhajón, kénytelen volt otthagyni szeretett hangszerét, és csak egy hegedűt hozott magával. Még mindig nem sikerült megszoknia a tengeri körülményeket.

\- És Arthur? - bökött a kapitány felé.

\- Ő - gondolkodott el Elizabeth - mint mondtam Romulusban bízik meg legjobban, tehát ő tud róla a legtöbbet. Annyit megtanultam két év alatt, hogy feltétlenül meg kell bíznunk benne, még ha őrültséget is mond. Hidd el, tud ő rendes ember lenni.

\- Rendes az, aki szemrebbenés nélkül gyilkol és fosztogat?

\- Az istenért, Francis, kalózok vagyunk! Arthur egy olyan kapitány, akiért bármit megtennénk! De majd úgyis megfogod látni. Azt hiszem, veled különösen bizalmasan bánik.

\- Nem úgy érzem... - morogta a francia.

\- A fiaidat leszámítva persze. Értük nem kell aggódnod, vigyázok rájuk. Te csak igyekezz, és viselkedj kalózhoz méltón! Ha utána még mindig el akarsz menni, Arthur lehet, hogy elenged.

\- Elizabeeeth!

Francis és Liz a fedélzet felé fordultak. Feliks egy éppen ellopott női ruhában parádézott, és a kezét nyújtotta a lánynak, mintha fel akarná kérni. Elizabeth elnevette magát, megfogta Feliks kezét, mire a szőke felhúzta. Elizabeth megpörgette párszor Felikset, mire az szédelegve huppant a deszkákon.

\- Hé, Lizi, kapsz új ruhákat! - kiáltotta Denny és egy piros szoknyát dobott a lánynak.

\- Mily megtisztelő, hogy én is kapok a kincsekből! - Elizabeth játékosan pukedlizett és nevetve Denny hajába túrt.

Francis hátát a mentőcsónaknak vetve ült, Alfreddel és Mattel az oldalán és azon kapta magát, hogy együtt mosolyog a többiekkel. A nevetést még nem engedte meg magának.

Elizabeth azt mondta, lehet, hogy Arthur elengedi. Ha ez a szabadságának az ára, akkor kalózként fog viselkedni. Csak nehogy közben tényleg azzá váljon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Condesa sangrienta, köszönöm a véleményt! Örülök, hogy tetszik. Nem tudom túl jól összefoglalni a történetet spoilerezés nélkül, szóval... majd minden kiderül. Ja, és várom a La vie en rose következő fejezetét! :D**

Francis első cellán kívüli éjszakája a hajón egész nyugodt volt. A fiaival lehetett. Lefekvés előtt megbeszélte a fiúkkal a történteket. Alfred is megerősítette, hogy Elizabeth egy kedves lány... amíg nem csinálnak valami rosszat, mert akkor végigkergeti őket serpenyővel az egész hajón. De egyébként kedves és türelmes.

Francis némileg megnyugodott. Elizabeth-el talán még barátok is lehetnek.

Reggel Lovino keltette fel őket, hogy ébredjenek, mert hamarosan elérik a kikötőt, ahol Felicino dolgozott.  
Francis a fedélzeten mélyen beszívta a hűvös reggeli levegőt. Ködös idő volt, a távolban sötét foltok mutatták a szárazföld partvonalát.

Az ikrek álmosan dörzsölték mellette a szemüket. Arthur kényelmes tempóban sétált végig a fedélzeten.

\- Toris, vedd az irányt Umn kikötője felé! Egyenesen a mólókhoz!

\- Igenis, kapitány!

\- Nem fognak minket felismerni? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Az Umn kikötőben minden alvilági figura megfordul. Nem köpnek be, hacsak nincs olyan nagy vérdíj a fejemen. – mondta derűsen Arthur – Egyébként te velem fogsz jönni, és visszük Alfrédot is. Csakhogy biztos legyek benne, nem próbálsz meg elszökni. Matthew Elizabeth-el lesz.

Francis bólintott. Csak kalózként kell viselkednie, és Arthur előbb utóbb meg fog benne bízni annyira, hogy útjára engedje.

A Fortuna méltóságteljesen úszott be az öbölbe, majd kötött ki az egyik mólónál. Arthur nehéz csizmája csattant a köveken, ahogy a kapitány átugrott a korláton. Francis és Alfred egy pallón jöttek le.

\- Tino és Berwald, maradjatok a hajón, a többiek elmehetnek a városba! Napnyugtára térjen mindenki vissza, mert indulunk! Denny, Feliks, szerezzetek ellátmányt! - Arthur egy pénzes zacskót dobott Feliks kezébe – A maradékot megtarthatjátok!

A kapitány intett Francisnek, aki engedelmesen követte a kikötőben. Lovino is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Umn városa egy sötét épületekből álló piszkos település volt. Arthur szerint a legjobb hely az információgyűjtésre. Az épületek fala megfeketedett a koromtól, és a sártól. Minden második ház kocsma volt, és az utcákon nők, kétes, és kevésbé kétes külsejű férfiak beszélgettek, siettek egyik helyről a másikra. Élettel teli város volt, csak a velejéig romlott.

\- Itt kellett egy évig élnie az öcsinek. – fintorgott Lovino.

\- A romlottság országa ez a kis kikötő. – mondta Arthur úgy vigyorogva, mintha ez is az ő tulajdona lenne – A legjobb hely, ha kémkedni akarsz.

\- Pont te beszélsz romlottságról? – kérdezte Francis. Arthur csak nevetett rajta.

\- Hol van Feliciano? – kérdezte Lovino türelmetlenül.

\- Fogalmam sincs. – vonta meg a vállát Arthur – Csak kiraktuk, nem tudom hol vállalt munkát.

\- Te…

\- A kapitányod vagyok, Lovi. – emlékeztette Arthur, mire Lovino elhallgatott – Kezdjük talán itt.

Arthur benyitott az egyik fogadóba és biztos léptekkel a pulthoz ment, és rendelt egy italt. Lovino leült mellé, és miközben a csapos nem figyelt, felhajtott egy pohár rumot. Francis leült az egyik asztalhoz, Alfred az ölébe ült. A fiú mindent nagy szemekkel nézett.

Francis felnézett a pultra, amikor Lovino erőteljesen rácsapott az asztalra, és ordítva kérdezte a csapostól, hogy látott-e hasonló kinézetű fiút. Mire a csapos a fejét rázta, Lovino kissé csalódottan ment ki a kocsmából. Arthur (kissé dülöngélve) követte.

Így végigjártak néhány kocsmát és fogadót. Arthur minden helyen felhajtott egy pohár rumot, és már vagy a nyolcadik fogadóba mentek be, ahol is, amint beléptek, rögtön leültek italt kérni. Egy vörös hajú lány buzgón, és hatalmas mosollyal szolgálta ki a vendégeket, és amikor Francisékhez ért, lecsapta az asztalra a tálcáját és Lovino nyakába borult.

Arthur már fel sem fogta a helyzetet, Francis vállára támaszkodott, hogy ne dőljön el. A lány ujjongva örült Lovinonak, aki látszólag fel sem fogta ki ez.

Egy kis idő után elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a lányra, akinek be nem állt a szája.

\- Feliciano?!

\- Én vagyok, fratello! – bólogatott hevesen a lány, aki ezek szerint cseppent sem volt lány.

\- Miért vagy szoknyában? – hőkölt meg Lovino.

\- Hát tudod – kezdte Feliciano – amikor kiraktatok nem tudtam mihez kezdjek. Itt pont felszolgálót kerestek, hát beálltam…

\- Ettől még nem kellett volna nőnek öltöznöd!

\- Fe-Feliciano? – kérdezte ködös tekintettel a kapitány.

\- Igen, kapitány!

\- Most, hogy megtaláltunk, visszajössz a hajóra. – mondta Arthur, tisztább szemekkel.

\- Most rögtön?

\- Most rögtön. – ismételte Arthur, és a szemhéjai újra és újra lecsukódtak.

\- Ó, rendben. Csak összeszedem az emeleten a holmimat. Téged még nem is ismerlek! – nézett Francisre.

\- Francis Bonnefoy. – mutatkozott be a francia, és ellökte a vállától a félálomban lévő kapitányt – Ennyire nem bírja az italt?

\- Nagyon könnyen lerészegedik, de attól még ugyanúgy iszik. – sóhajtott Feli és sietve elment a fogadó emelete felé.

Francis újra ellökte a válláról Arthurt. Mindig nekidőlt, mert alig bírta tartani magát. Csakhogy Francis sem akarta őt tartani. Legszívesebben lelépett volna, de Matt még Elizabeth-el volt, nélküle pedig nem megy sehova. Fenébe, Arthur mindenre gondolt.

Feliciano hamarosan visszatért, még mindig női ruhában, egy táskával a kezében, és egy szőke férfivel a nyomában. Mire Feli bejelentette, hogy indulhatnak, Lovino felnyalábolta a kapitányt, Francist pedig utasította, hogy támassza a másik oldalról.

Miközben a kikötő felé haladtak, és vonszolták maguk után Arthurt, Feliciano vidáman cseverészett, főleg Alfreddel, mert ő hajlandó is volt neki válaszolni. A szőke férfi, aki Felivel volt, nem ment el, Francist meg pont nem érdekelte, hogy ki ő. Ezt a kérdést Lovino tette fel:

\- Feliciano, ki az a férfi mögötted?

\- Ludwig Beilschmidt vagyok. – mondta a férfi – Felicianoval éltem, és ő meghívott a hajótokra. Úgy döntöttem vele tartok.

Lovino fojtott hangon folytatta:

\- De azt ugye tudja, hogy fiú vagy?

\- Veee? Természetesen, fratello!

Ludwig itt elvörösödött és elfordult Francis felől. Lovino megállás nélkül morgott, Feliciano pedig vidáman dúdolt a hajóhoz vezető úton. Arthurt Francis és Lovino húzták. Alfred megpróbált szóba elegyedni a szőke férfivel, de az nagyon komoly maradt, Alfred viccelődése ellenére is.

Francis agya azon járt, hogy Feliciano mennyire lányosan néz ki szoknyában, és vállára omló vörös fürtjeivel, és még így is hogy hasonlít Lovinora.

Arthurt felvitték a Fortunára, ahol Romulus rögtön eléjük futott. Sopánkodott egy sort, hogy Arthur milyen könnyen leissza magát, és ezután villant a tekintete Felicianora. Hosszan nézte, mielőtt megismerte és szorosan magához ölelte.

\- Feli! Mi történt veled? Hogyhogy lánynak vagy öltözve? Ki ez az ember? – nézett Ludwigra.

\- Ő itt Ludwig, a barátom! Szeretne velünk utazni a hajón. Lehet, nagyapa?

Romulus fürkészve mérte végig Ludwigot.

\- Ebben a kapitány dönt. De hogyan tudott megint így lerészegedni? – kérdezte sóhajtva, miközben átvette Francistől az elázott kapitányt és betámogatta a kabinjába, aztán visszanézett – Mindenki visszaérkezett, szóval indulunk! Hajózzunk ki az öbölből, és vegyük keletnek az irányt!

Lovino gyors léptekkel elment, hogy szóljon a többieknek. Francis Alfreddel a konyhába ment. Matthew az asztalon üldögélt és Elizabeth-el beszélgetett.

\- Papa! – kiáltotta boldogan, amikor meglátta az apját.

\- Visszatértünk! – mosolygott kedvesen Francis – Jó fiú voltál, Matt?

\- Igen! Nézd mit kaptam Elizabeth-től! – Matt leugrott az asztalról és az apja kezébe adott egy játékmedvét – Kumajiro a neve!

\- Üdvözletem, Kumajiji. – mondta Francis.

\- De Kumachi a neve! – vágott közbe Alfred.

\- Kumajiro… - motyogta Matthew.

Elizabeth megborzolta Matt haját.

\- Senki nem tudja megjegyezni rajtad kívül a nevét, törődj bele. Én is csak Kumának hívom.

Matt szomorkásan bólintott, Alfred pedig kacagni kezdett. Francis arcára is felkúszott a mosoly. Alfred mindig is olyan gondtalanul tudott nevetni, hogy ő is elfelejtette a gondokat egy kis időre.

Átölelte a két fiát és nyomott egy puszit a homlokukra. Értük bármire képes lenne.


	5. Chapter 5

Francis az íróasztalnak támaszkodva állt a kapitány kabinjában. Arthur másnapra egész jól magához tért, és most fel-alá járkált az immár fiúruhába öltözött Feli előtt, akinek Lovino vágta le éppen a haját. A legénység nagy része azt mondta, jól áll neki a hosszú haj, de Lovino mindenképpen fiú külsőt akart neki varázsolni, így kezelésbe vette testvére haját. Romulus az ajtó mellől figyelte a beszélgetést.

Feliciano eddig azt mondta el, hogy a haditengerészet vezetőjét leváltották, most egy bizonyos Ivan Braginsky a főnök. Elég furcsa ember, ahogy a pletykákból hallotta. Folyton kedvesen mosolyog, de igazából egy könyörtelen férfi. Feliciano azt is elmondta, hogy a haditengerészet már ismeri a Fortuna, és Arthur kinézetét is, továbbá Arthur áll a körözöttek listájának első helyén.

\- Ha megtalál, véged. – morogta Lovino Arthurnak.

\- Félnem kéne egy ilyen mitugrásztól? Nagyobb csávából is kivágtam már magam. – Arthur elvigyorodott – Ez kezd izgalmas lenni. Mit szólsz, Francis?

Francis habozott pár pillanatig a válasszal. Úgy döntött, a kalózviselkedés még várhat.

\- Valóban izgalmas. Remélem, minél hamarabb akasztófán láthatlak.

Arthur nevetett.

\- Csúnya gondolataid vannak, Francis. Attól tartok, arra még várnod kell egy kicsit.

\- Talán nem is olyan sokat. – mondta Romulus – Arthur, azt hiszem, vehetjük úgy, hogy téged keres az egész haditengerészet.

Arthur sóhajtott és lehuppant a fotelébe.

\- Ez tényleg egyre izgalmasabb. De még olyan sok kincset fel akartam kutatni, lehet, hogy csak útban lesznek azok a nyamvadt brit hajók…

\- Mit fogsz tenni? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Egyelőre folytatom, amit eddig. Portyázok, és idegesítem a katonákat. – vigyorgott – Aztán ha ez az Ivan az utamba kerülne, elbeszélgetek vele, hogy vesse szépen a tengerbe magát. Vagy akár az óceánba. Az óceán is szép.

Francis a fejét csóválta. Lovino kifésülte Feli haját és elégedetten nézte a végeredményt. Feliciano felállt, megköszönte, és szorosan megölelte, mire a bátyja műfuldoklásba kezdett, és hosszasan morgott.

Romulus megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Ha szabad megjegyeznem valamit… szerintem jobb lenne meghúzódnunk egy kicsit, Arthur. Nem kényelmes úgy a zsákmányolás, ha egy egész flotta üldöz minket.

\- De akkor hol az izgalom, Romulus? Azok a kincsek nem várnak! Főleg az Analyn nem vár!

Arthur hosszan nézett Romulus kételkedő szemébe, mire az beleegyezően bólintott.

Francis karba fonta maga előtt a kezét és türelmesen várt valami magyarázatot erre a mondatra, viszont nem kapott.

\- Egyébként, az a Ludwig srác maradhat. – mondta Arthur.

\- Grazie, Arthur~

\- Egy évig kémkedtél, szóval ez lehet a jutalmad. Na, menjetek vissza dolgozni!

Lovino és Feliciano kimentek a fedélzetre. Romulus hosszan nézett Arthurra, mielőtt sóhajtott, és ő is kiment.

\- Miért tartasz magad mellett? Miért nem küldtél ki padlót súrolni? Miért hagyod, hogy halljak ilyen beszélgetéseket?

\- Miért, miért, miért… kicsit sok a kérdés, mégis mind ugyanarról szól. Ezekre még nem kaphatsz választ.

\- Hogyhogy? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Francis.

Arthur zavartan felnevetett, aztán hirtelen elhallgatott és komolyan Francis felé fordult.

\- Előbb meg kell bíznod bennem.

Francis sóhajtva csóválta a fejét. Miről lehet szó?

\- Honnét tudod, mikor fogok bízni benned?

\- Észre fogom venni, ne aggódj.

\- És mi az az Analyn?

Arthur szeme zsákmányra éhezve csillant meg.

\- Nemrég olvastam róla egy régi könyvtárban. – mesélte csillogó szemekkel – Állítólag a legnehezebben megszerezhető kincs a tengereken. Már csak ezért is meg akarom szerezni. De bármikor jól jöhet egy olyan. Nem tudom, hogy néz ki, vagy merre keressem. Annyit tudok, hogy kék. És biztos gyönyörű.

\- Még mi miatt akarod megszerezni?

\- Hmm… lássuk csak – gondolkodott el a kapitány – mondjuk úgy, hogy egyelőre titok!

\- Titok? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Francis – Így bízzak benned, hogy titkolózol?

\- Csak akkor tudok megosztani egy titkot, ha tudom, hogy a másik nem adja tovább. Közös titkuk csak a barátoknak van. Ahhoz, hogy barátok legyünk, kölcsönös bizalom kell. Én megbízom benned, de te még nem bízol bennem.

Francis hallgatott egy kis ideig.

\- A barátaid tudnak erről a titokról?

\- Ki tudja? – tárta szét a karját a kapitány – Nem is annyira titok. A legénység nagy része tud róla. Csak még nem akarom, hogy te megtudd.

Francis elégedetten elmosolyodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha még más nem is, Romulus biztos tud róla. Elég, ha tőle megtudja. Talán a kapitány egy gyengéje, akkor pedig fontos lehet.

\- Nagyon ismerős nekem ez a Beilschmidt név. – mondta elgondolkodva Arthur – Ha kiderül, hogy ez a Ludwig kém, bedobom a cápák közé.

\- Meg sem fordul a fejedben, hogy esetleg Feliciano azalatt az egy év alatt jelentett a haditengerészetnek?

\- Nem. – mondta egyszerűen a kapitány – Őt legfeljebb tésztával lehetne lefizetni. Feli bolond kölyök, de tisztaszívű.

Arthur felállt, és az ajtó felé indult.

\- Itt az ideje egy kicsit megedzenem a kölykeidet. – mondta vigyorogva.

Francis keze akaratlanul is ökölbe szorult, és követte a kapitányt a fedélzetre. Ott szinte a legénység minden tagja lustán heverészett. Feliciano a vitorla árnyékában békésen aludt, és sokak követték a példáját. Arthur morgott valamit, és lement a konyhába és nem sokkal később Alfreddel és Mattel tért vissza. Adott a kezükbe egy-egy rövid tőrt, és a kirántotta a sajátját.

Francis felült az egyik hordó tetejére és nekidőlt a falnak. Összefonta maga előtt a karjait és figyelte a fiait. Arthur annyit mondott nekik, hogy próbálják meg kivédeni a támadásait, aztán teljes erőből nekik rontott.

Matthew szinte azonnal elesett. Alfred felemelte a tőrjét, és pár pillanatig felfogta Arthur csapását, aztán a kapitány ellökte Alfredot. A fiú a hátára esett, és szinte azonnal fel is pattant. Matt is talpra állt, és testvérével egyszerre támadt Arthurra.

A kapitány könnyen hárított.

Francis felnézett az árbockosárban álldogáló Lukasra. A korláton könyökölt és unottan nézte a fedélzeten harcoló Arthurt. Néha rápillantott a társaira, vagy lenézett a tengerre, de nem történt semmi érdekes, szóval csak ásított és tovább bambult Arthurra.

Francis is visszafordította a tekintetét a harcolókra. Soha nem tanította a fiúkat tőrrel támadni, vagy védekezni. Egymással is csak néha verekedtek, akkor is csak játékból. Nem sokat tudtak az élet-halál küzdelmekről.

A legénység többi tagja vagy elheveredett az árnyékban, vagy esetleg a szorgalmasabbak felmosták a deszkák egy részét, de mivel utóbbira csak Yao volt a példa, Francis kijelenthette, hogy az egész hajó lustálkodik.

\- Kapitány, hajó a láthatáron!

Lukas mély hangja azonnal eljutott mindenkihez, sokan felpattantak. Arthur is leengedte a kardját, mire a fiúk lehuppantak a földre.

Arthur felfutott a lépcsőn, és elvette Romulus kezéből a távcsövet. Francis követte.

\- Hadihajó. – mondta Romulus – Szerintem a katonáké.

Arthur elmosolyodott és leengedte a távcsövét.

\- Utánuk megyünk! Elsüllyesztjük azt a ladikot, és kiszedjük a matrózokból az információkat erről az Ivanról.

\- Igenis, kapitány! – hangzott az egyetértő kiáltás a legénységtől.

Arthur a horizont felé emelte a kezét és elszántan tekintett a messzeségben a hajóra.

\- Teljes sebességgel utánuk! Vitorlákat…

A kapitány hirtelen elhallgatott és a keze megremegett. Egyik kezével a mellkasán az inget markolászta és alakja meggörnyedt. Már az egész teste remegett.

Francis értetlenül nézett rá, és bizonytalanul közelebb lépett.

\- Arthur?

Romulus a kapitány mellé sietett, a karjába kapta, aztán lerohant vele a lépcsőn, be a kapitány kabinjába. Az ajtóból még kiszólt, hogy nem követik a hajót, változtassanak irányt. Francis összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett Romulus és Arthur után. Mi volt ez?

Lassan lesétált a lépcsőn, és végignézett a legénységen. Toris Eduarddal vitatkozott, hogy merre menjenek, és Feliks vágta félbe a vitájukat, hogy menjenek nyugatra és kész.

Yao és Kiku folytatták a takarítást. Tino, Berwald, Emil, Roderich és Denny valószínűleg a raktérben voltak. Feliciano még csak fel sem ébredt. Lovino finoman rugdosta, hogy keljen már fel. Ludwig mellettük ücsörgött.

Francis megállt Elizabeth előtt. A lány a kezeit az ikrek vállán nyugtatta, és aggódva nézett a kapitány ajtajára.

\- Elizabeth? Mi történt az imént? – kérdezte Francis.

\- A kapitánynak mindig is rossz volt a szíve… - mondta csendesen a lány.

\- Rossz a szíve? – kérdezett vissza – Arthur beteg?

Elizabeth biccentett.

\- Nem szeret erről beszélni. Néha rosszul lesz, és ilyenkor egész nap nem látjuk. Romulus jobban tudja mi a baj. Az biztos, hogy a kapitánynak nem kéne innia, mégis olyan sokszor vedeli az alkoholt…

Francis is a kapitány ajtajára szegezte a tekintetét. Vajon ez volt az, amit Arthur nem akart neki elmondani? Ha ez az, akkor mire kell neki az Analyn? Egyáltalán mi az az Analyn?

A férfi megrázta a fejét. Túl sok a kérdés. Most csak abban volt biztos, hogy ez az információ még jól jöhet neki. Talán ez lehet a szökésének a kulcsa. Francis nemrég aggodalmas arcán most apró mosoly bujkált. Hamarosan meg fog szökni erről a hajóról.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis gondolatai csak a szökés körül forogtak. Hogy hogyan lehet előnyt kovácsolni a szívbetegségéből.

Olyannyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a kés, amivel időközben krumplit pucolt, beleszaladt a kezébe. Csak Alfred ijedt kiáltására realizálta a fájdalmat a kezében.

Elizabeth fejcsóválva bekötözte a kezét. Francis felajánlotta nekik a segítségét a konyhán. Arthurt egész nap nem látták, szóval ő nem tudott rá feladatot kiszabni.

A lány beleszórta a fazékba a felkockázott burgonyát, aztán egy másik edényből levest mert két tányérra, aztán Francis felé nyújtotta őket.

\- Ezeket vidd fel Romulusnak és Arthurnak.

Francis elvette a tányérokat és felvitte őket a fedélzetre. Már besötétedett, csak a legénység néhány tagja őrködött a hajón, a többiek rég aludtak. A kapitány kabinjából halvány fény szűrődött ki.

Kopogás nélkül nyitott be a kapitányhoz. Egyetlen lámpás égett, az egyik asztalra téve, a térképeken. Romulus egy széken ült, és összefonta maga előtt a karját. Előre nézett, a díványra, ahol Arthur volt.

A kapitány nem aludt, csak unottan nézte a plafont, és Francis érkezésére kíváncsian felemelte a fejét, de amikor látta, hogy ki jött, csak visszaejtette a párnákra.

Francis Romulushoz ment.

\- Elizabeth küldi.

Romulus biccentett, és elvette az egyik tányért. Arthur csak intett Francisnek, hogy az övét tegye az asztalra. Francis már indult volna, amikor Arthur megragadta az ingjét és visszahúzta.

\- Maradj, kérlek.

Francis tekintete kíváncsian fordult a kapitány felé, és engedelmesen leült Romulus mellé egy székre.

Most nézte meg csak jobban a kapitányt. A halvány fényben sápadtnak látszott, és az alakja kicsinek és soványnak tűnt a párnák között az ágyon.

\- Holnapra rendben leszek. – mondta Arthur.

Romulus sóhajtott, és a fejét csóválta.

\- Hallgass a kapitányodra, Romulus!

Az elsőtiszt újra sóhajtott és nem mondott semmit. Francis belenézett Arthur zöld szemeibe. Élettel teliek voltak, és különösen csillogtak, mint a drágakövek.

\- Merre tartunk? – kérdezte a kapitány.

\- Nem eredtünk a hadihajó után, nyugatra fordultunk. – mondta Francis – Azt hiszem, most inkább északnyugatnak tartunk.

Arthur bólintott, és elgondolkodott. Kis idő után felkapta a fejét és felült.

\- Arthur, maradj nyugton… - kérte Romulus.

A kapitány nem figyelt rá. Az egyik asztalhoz sietett, és lesöpört róla néhány könyvet. Felemelt egy nagy térképet, és a fény felé fordította. Nézte egy kis ideig, és a keze egyre jobban remegett.

\- Arthur, feküdj vissza! – szólt rá újra Romulus.

\- Francis, tudod, hogy merre fordultunk pontosan?

\- Honnét tudnám? Nem én vagyok a kormányos. – vonta meg a vállát Francis.

Arthur sarkon fordult és gyors léptekkel kiviharzott a szobából, kezében a térképpel. Romulus felpattant és utána futott. Francis sóhajtott és követte őket.

Odakint teljes sötétség volt, és még a köd is leszállt.

Arthur a kormány mellett állt, és Eduardot faggatta, hogy hol is vannak pontosan. Romulus mellette állt, és egy lámpát tartott a fejük fölé, miközben kérlelte a kapitányt, hogy menjen vissza a kabinjába, pihennie kell. Francis kicsit távolabbról figyelte az eseményeket.

Eduard rábökött egy pontra a térképen, mire Arthur félrelökte a megilletődött matrózt, és megpörgette a kormánykereket.

\- Kapitány? – kérdezte Eduard.

\- Egyenesen a Drehl Öböl felé hajózunk, féleszűek! Akik odamerészkedtek, még nem tértek vissza! – kiabálta Arthur.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy ettől megrémülsz. – jegyezte meg Francis.

\- Bolond! Nem véletlenül kerülöm azt a helyet! Hatalmas vízi szörnyek laknak ott!

Mint végszóra, a tenger csobogása mintha megszűnt volna. Vészjósló csend telepedett rájuk, és mindannyian pár pillanatig a ködbe meredtek. Tekintetükkel kutatták, mintha valami oda nem illőt keresnének.

A csend hirtelen megszűnt, hatalmas robaj támadt, és a hajó megdőlt, mire Francis megtántorodott. A ködből egy hatalmas lény alakja rajzolódott ki.

Ami először feltűnt nekik, hogy az az izé nagy. A lény közelebb hajolt hozzájuk, és már azt is észrevették, hogy hegyes orra van, és a fején szarvak vannak. Hosszú nyaka a vízbe nyúlt, és úgy tűnt, mintha, egy hosszú nyak lenne az egész törzse, bár ki tudja mekkora rész volt a lény testéből a víz alatt. Pikkelyes bőre szürkének tűnt, de nem lehetett pontosan megállapítani a köd miatt.

Francis hátrált néhány lépést.

\- Eduard, indulj el lassan, ne ess pánikba, keltsd fel a többieket! – mondta csendesen Arthur – Francis, hozd ide a kardom, és szerezz magadnak is egy fegyvert!

Francis és Eduard lassú léptekkel elindultak, le sem véve a szemüket a szörnyről. A lény őket nézte, mintha arra várna, mikor tesznek az áldozatai hirtelen mozdulatot.

\- Arthur – szólalt meg Francis – mi ez?

A kapitány rövid szünet után válaszolt, ő sem nézett el a szörnyetegről.

\- Egy tengeri sárkány. Sok él errefelé. Rengeteg hajót húztak már le a víz alá, és falták fel a legénységét. Nem tudnak ellenük védekezni.

Francis nyelt egyet, és folytatta az útját lefelé. A lépcső alján lassan eloldalazott, és behátrált a kapitány a kabinjába. Bent futásnak eredt, felkapta az egyik asztalról a kapitány kardját, és a falról leszedett magának egy másik kardot. Hát eljött az ideje, hogy kalózkodjon. Vagy ki mit tart kalózkodásnak. Számára az volt kalózkodás, hogy harcolnia kell egy kalózkapitány zászlaja alatt. Most tényleg nem volt más választása, meg kellett védeni a hajót. Már ha megtudják, Arthur azt mondta, az emberek nem tudnak a sárkányok ellen harcolni.

A szoba ajtajához ment, és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Nem tud hova futni.

A fedélzeten látta, hogy Eduard sikeresen eljutott a többiekhez, mert most az egész legénység kint állt, felfegyverkezve, Francis fiait is beleértve.

Egyikük sem mozdult, minden szem a lényre meredt. Francis is a sárkányra szegezte a tekintetét, úgy tolatott fel a lépcsőn, Arthur mellé.

Arthur elvette tőle a kardját és halkan megszólalt:

\- Hosszában már rátekeredett a hajóra.

Francis bólintott.

\- Mit fogunk tenni?

\- Már kész a tervem.

\- Mégpedig?

\- Csak figyelj. – mondta halkan Arthur.

A kapitány megvetette a lábát, és hirtelen kirántotta a hüvelyéből a kardját. A sárkány mintha csak erre várt volna, felbődült, és a hajó vészjóslóan megreccsent. Aztán a nagy fejével becsapott a fedélzetbe. Denny és Lukas pont időben ugrottak el.

\- Az ágyúkat, amik itt vannak, fordítsátok a sárkány felé, és tüzeljetek! Ne kegyelmezzetek!

A legénység minden tagja egyszerre kezdett mozogni. Ide-oda tolták az ágyúkat, megtöltötték őket, és lőttek. Arthur eközben nekiiramodott és elkezdett felkapaszkodni a köteleken.

Francis és Romulus a legénységnek segített, mindebből semmit sem láttak. Néhány golyó eltalálta a sárkányt, de ez neki látszólag meg sem kottyant. Újra lecsapott a fejével, egy ponton beszakítva a deszkákat. A lyukon egy ágyú, és Raivis zuhantak egy szinttel lejjebb. A hajú két oldala újból nagyot reccsent.

A sárkány újból lecsapott, ezúttal Alfredot és Mattet célozta. A két fiú pont időben ugrott el, csak Alfred lábát szakította fel a térde alatt a sárkány szarva. Őt Emil azonnal felkapta, és a kapitány ajtaja mellé futott vele. A fiú lába csúnyán vérzett.

Francis csak egy aggódó pillantást vetett fiai felé, aztán látta, hogy rendben vannak, Kikuval elsütött egy ágyút. Nem találták el a szörnyet. Francis a tekintetével Arthurt kezdte keresni. Sehol nem találta a fedélzeten. Merre lehet?

A francia felnézett a sárkányra és a szeme sarkából kiszúrta a kapitányt. A vitorlák kötelein mászott fel, kardját az övébe tűzte. Hova megy? Francis szemében megértés csillant. Felülről akarja legyőzni a szörnyet! Nem tudta pontosan hogyan, talán ráugrik, talán valahogy máshogy.

Arthur megállt a vitorla tetején. Kezeivel egyensúlyozott, aztán kirántotta az övéből a kardját. Látta maga alatt a mélységet, és a nagy szörnyet, ami még így is magasabb volt nála.

Elvigyorodott.

Igaz, hogy nem akart idejönni, világéletében elkerülte ezt a helyet. Régen, amikor még kis inasként szolgált egy hajón, erre hajóztak, és Arthur szemtanúja volt, hogyan törik össze és süllyed a víz alá egy másik hajó. Akkor azonnal visszafordult a gazdájával, és igen jól tették.

Lehet, hogy félt a szörnyektől, de a kalandokat jobban szerette. A cselekvés előtti izgalmat, ahogy elhatározza magát, és a végén ő nyer.

A sárkány újra lecsapott a fejével, és ezúttal Lukas nem volt elég gyors, a szörny elkapta az egyik karját. Denny ott termett mellette, és a fejszéjével rávágott párat a sárkány orrára, mire az elengedte.

Arthur csak erre a pillanatra várt. Elrugaszkodott, és a sárkány feje mögé érkezett. Nem habozott, belevágott a lény nyakába, és ahogy egyre mélyebbre vágta a pengéjét, a sárkány felordított.

Már nem kell sok.

Arthur mosolya szélesebb lett.

Aztán lehervadt. A keze, aztán a teste remegni kezdett. A szíve ritmustalanul kezdett verni, és Arthur szeme ködös lett.

\- Ne most… - morogta.

Úgy látszik, nem pihent eleget. Ha hallgatott volna Romulusra… nem, ha Romulusra hallgatott volna, most még nagyobb bajban lennének.

Arthur kezéből kicsúszott a kard markolata, és lecsúszott a sárkány nyakáról. Majd csak élettelenül zuhant lefelé.


	7. Chapter 7

Francis látta mi történik. Hogy a kapitány az egyik pillanatban még vad tekintettel áll a sárkány nyakán, és hogy a másik pillanatban pedig már lefelé zuhan. Nem messze tőle Peter ijedt kiáltását hallotta.

Ő maga sem vette észre mikor kezdett futni Arthur felé, hogy elkaphassa. Nem gondolkodott, ösztönösen cselekedett.

Éppen időben ért alá ahhoz, hogy a kapitány a karjában landoljon. Francis a hirtelen súlytól hátraesett. Arthur meglepve nézett rá.

\- Francis?

Francis itt kezdett el gondolkodni, hogy miért is mentette meg a kapitányt. Hiszen, ha ő meghal, Francis és az ikrek szabadok. Mégis gondolkodás nélkül szaladt, hogy megmentse.

Romulus melléjük futott, felkapta Arthurt, és a lépcsők mellé szaladt vele. Arthur nekivetette a hátát a falnak, és a feje oldalra billent. Pihennie kéne. De nem tudott, mert a hajója egyszerűen veszélyben volt, és túl nagy volt az értetlensége. Miért mentette meg Francis? A kapitány halványan elmosolyodott. Francis talán végre megkedvelte.

Ezután figyelmét a sárkány felé fordította. A szörny, amint megérezte, hogy a kard nem megy beljebb a testében, újból lecsapott, ezúttal Felicianot célozva, aki eddig a félelemtől megdermedve állt. Ludwig felkapta Felit és elugrott vele. Lovino pisztollyal lőtt a lény fejére. Peter szorosan Matt mellett maradt, de Matt nem igazán tudta, mit kéne tennie, ezért csak állt, és bámult a hatalmas lényre.

A sárkány újra lecsapott, és ezúttal orrával betörte a korlátot, ami mellett Kiku állt. Az ágyú a tengerbe zuhant, és Kiku is eltűnt a hajóról. Megkapaszkodott egy kiálló deszkában és segítségért kiáltott. Yao és Heracles közös erővel húzták vissza.

Denny megpróbálta ellátni Lukas vérző karját, amit utóbbi tiltakozva fogadott. Feliks és Toris elsütöttek egy újabb ágyút. Nem talált célba.

Tino oldalát felsértette egy szálló törmelék. Berwald pisztollyal lőtt, az irányból ítélve a sárkány szemére. Emil Alfred és Arthur mellett maradt.

Francis körbenézett a hajón, és megállapította, hogy nem túl rózsás a helyzetük.

A sárkány újra lecsapott, és Lovino kezéből kirepült a pisztoly és Francistől pár méterre érkezett a deszkákra. A francia kilőtt és felkapta, aztán a sárkány felé fordította.

A keze remegett, és hosszan beszívta a levegőt. A sárkány szemére célzott és egy végtelennek tűnő pillanat után meghúzta a ravaszt.

A sárkány felüvöltött és a szeméből vércsík folyt le. A hajó megbillent, és a szörny eltűnt a víz alatt.

Francis fellélegzett és végignézett a többieken. Tudta, hogy a szörny még vissza fog térni.

Először Mattet figyelte meg. A félénk fiának nem volt látható sérülése, ezért Alfredhez sietett. Szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta a kapitányt, aki arcán büszke mosollyal nézte őt.

\- Jól vagy, Alfred? - térdelt le a fia elé.

\- Igen! - kiáltotta vidáman Alfred.

\- Hős vagy. - mosolygott az apja és megborzolta a haját.

Alfred büszkén vigyorgott fel Francisre.

Aztán lehervadt az arcukról a mosoly, ahogy a hajó újra dülöngélni kezdett. Felnéztek az árboc mellé.

A vízből nagy robajjal emelkedett ki a szürke sárkány, és most mellette és kékes színű is. Egymásra ordítottak, aztán egymásnak estek, talán a hajóért.

\- Vitorlákat ki! Húzzunk el innen! – kiáltotta Romulus.

A legénység azon tagjai, akik nem sérültek meg súlyosabban, azonnal kiengedték a vitorlákat, és Emil a kormányhoz futott. Sikerült elhaladniuk a sárkányok mellett, bár ez csak a szerencséjükön múlt. Akkor lélegeztek csak fel, amikor kiértek a ködből és egy közeli sziget felé vették az irányt.

A nap már felkelt, és most tudták jobban megnézni a hajón a károkat. Beszakadt padló, szakadt vitorla, öt-hat ágyú mínusz, és a matrózok sérülései.

Egy óra múlva a hajót egy kis szigetre kormányozták. A hajó alja felfutott a homokra, és a kalózok sorban kiszálltak. Arthur utasítására először a sérülteket látták el. Szerencsére nem voltak túl súlyosak a sebek, talán csak Lukas összeharapdált karja jelentett egy kis problémát Dennynek, mivel Lukas egyszerűen nem mutatott érzelmet az arcán, és azokra a kérdésekre is érdektelenül válaszolt, hogy hol fáj neki nagyon.

Miután mindenkit elláttak, Romulus kiosztotta a feladatokat, miszerint kezdjék el megjavítani a hajójukat. A legénység nyomban neki is állt, elkezdték befoltozni a Fortuna sérüléseit is.

Arthur távolabb sétált a homokban, aztán felmászott egy nagy sziklára a parton, és leült, onnét nézte a dolgozó legénységét.

Jó kilátás volt innen a hajójára. A szeretett Fortunára! Sötétbarna deszkái szinte szöges ellentétei voltak az égkék tenger habjainak, és az orra kicsit megdőlve kapaszkodott a homokba.

Nemsokára lehunyta a szemét és sóhajtott. A szél belekapott a hajába és a ruhájába, friss sós illatot hozva felé. A pokolba kívánta a sárkányokat és az egész betegségét is. Ha nem lenne, mennyivel könnyebb lenne minden! Nem kéne úgy élnie, hogy a szíve sötét árnyéka mindig ráborul, bármelyik pillanatban rosszul lehet. Ha nem lenne szívbetegsége, harcedzettebb lenne, többet lehetne a legénységével, talán még közvetlenebb is lehetne velük. Nem utolsó sorban hosszabb élete lehetne.

Egy meleg kéz telepedett a vállára, és Arthur lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A gondolatait magával vitte a szél, a feje kiürült.

\- Tudtam, hogy eljössz. – mondta, hátra sem fordulva.

\- Csak le akartam szögezni, hogy nem azért mentettelek meg, mert kedvellek, vagy ilyesmi. – mondta színtelen hangon Francis.

Arthur mosolygott. Francis ezzel még biztosan nem fejezte be.

\- Akkor miért mentettél meg?

\- Arra jutottam, hogy biztos szívesebben látnálak akasztófán. Nehogy már miattam haljon meg valaki.

\- Nem miattad haltam volna meg.

\- De ha nem tettem volna semmit, az én lelkemen száradna. Nem leszek olyan bűnös, mint te.

\- Meglátjuk. – mosolyodott el szélesen Arthur és megpaskolta maga mellett a sziklát. Francis leült.

Arthur pár percig csak némán nézte a tájat. Francis egyszerűen nem akart hozzászólni.

\- Ahelyett, hogy idejöttél volna, már megléphettél volna a kölykeiddel. – jegyezte meg a kapitány.

Francis fújtatott, és elfordult. Arthur nevetett.

\- Olyan szép a tenger. – folytatta elgondolkodva Arthur – A szárazföldiek szerint csak egy csomó víz. Ők nem érthetik. A tenger csupa kaland, és kincs! A tengerben több élet van, mint azokban a puccos városokban ott Európában. A tenger olyan, mint egy nagy, kék drágakő. – aztán kicsit halkabban folytatta – Kár, hogy egyszer meg kell válni a kincseinktől.

Francis hallotta ezt az utolsó mondatot, és nem tudta mire vélni. A kapitány néha nagyon furcsán fejezte ki magát. Mivel Arthur nem beszélt többet, Francis úgy érezte, neki kell megtörnie a csendet:

\- Szóval a te szerelmed is a tenger.

\- Én azt mondom, minden hajósé. – Arthur újra elvigyorodott – Megszerzem magamnak a tengert.

Francis nem tudta visszatartani a kuncogását. Ez a kijelentés olyan volt, mintha csak Alfred szájából hangzott volna el.

Arthur tágra nyitott szemekkel nézte Francist. Először nem értette min nevethet, aztán arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg az utolsó mondata miatt. Ekkor már azt nem akarta elhinni, hogy Francis tényleg nevet. Rajta nevet, de nem gúnyosan, ebben biztos volt. Arthur magának is megengedett egy finom mosolyt. Ez nem az a cápavigyora volt, amit mindenkire megvillantott, és az egész arca öntelt, és gonoszkodó lett tőle. Ez a mosoly olyan volt, mintha nem egy kalózé lenne.


	8. Chapter 8

Pár napig biztos ott rostokoltak a szigeten. Arthur nem mondott semmit, de mindenki látta, hogy türelmetlen. Hosszú sétákra indult a sziget erdejében, vagy a térképeit és könyveit nézegette, lapozgatta. Néha még az étkezések alkalmával sem jelent meg, még vacsoránál sem, pedig nagy tüzet raktak a parton, körbeülték, és történeteket meséltek egymásnak. Egyszer még Roderich hegedűje is előkerült.

Az ikrek sokat nevettek a legénységgel, és Francis is lassan megengedte magának a vidámságot. Úgy tűnt, hogy még egy jó ideig kell ezen a hajón rostokolnia, akkor miért ne viccelődhetne néha a legénységgel?

Persze ettől még nem akart olyan kalózzá válni, mint ők. Azért volt velük, mert muszáj volt, azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy élvezi a matrózok társaságát. Mindegyiküknek különleges személyisége volt, és nem voltak gonoszok sem. Egész kedvesek voltak Francishez, és a fiúkhoz is.

Ugyanakkor hűségesek voltak Arthurhoz, és szerették a kapitányukat. Ha Francis megpróbált volna elmenekülni a szigeten, azonnal megkeresték volna, vagy már a szökését megakadályozzák.

Furcsa szerzetek voltak, és Francis lassan azon kapta magát, hogy megkedvelte őket. Elizabeth kedvességét, Yao bátorságát, Peter harciasságát, Kiku szelídségét, Tino vidámságát, Berwald sokatmondó, szúrós pillantásait.

Ha a francia észbe kapott, hogy mikről gondolkodik, csak megrázta a fejét és mentálisan megszidta magát, hogy nem lenne szabad kalózokkal barátkoznia.

Francisnek nem sikerült megkedvelnie a kapitányt. Hidegvérű volt, és nem túl közvetlen. Legalábbis ő így érezte. Furcsán fejezte ki magát és érdekes volt a kétarcúsága is. Az a mosoly, amit pár napja megmutatott neki, nem volt… arthuros.

Hangos nevetés húzta vissza a valóságba. Denny a homokban feküdt, és meglepett szemekkel pislogott Lukasra. A hasán egy kiborult levesestányér feküdt.

Mint kiderült, Denny lett volna olyan kedves, hogy segít enni a barátjának, azonban Lukas közölte, hogy nem életképtelen, és az egészséges karjával meglökte Dennyt, hogy hátraesett. Csak Elizabeth zsörtölődött két röhögés között, hogy kárba ment a főztje.

Francis elmosolyodott, miközben Denny feltolta magát és szótlanul meredt Lukasra, aki már túl is tette magát az eseten, csak bámult a tűzbe.

Feliks az orrán egyensúlyozta a kanalát, és Eduard megkérte rá, hogy viselkedjen, mégiscsak esznek. Mire Feliks levette a kanalat, Peter kezdte el ezt a mutatványt végrehajtani. Eduard csak sóhajtott, mire Feliks elvigyorodott és folytatta a kanalas műveletet.

\- Roderich, játssz nekünk valamit! – kérte lelkesen Tino.

\- Tényleg, Roddie, hegedülj! – paskolta meg a vállát Romulus is.

Roderich csak tovább evett, nem figyelt rájuk. Elizabeth közelebb húzódott a másik oldalához és csábos hangon kérte, hogy játsszon nekik. A férfi összerezzent és a szeme sarkából a lányra nézett, aztán sóhajtott, és az állához emelte a hegedűjét.

Egy gyors dalba kezdett, amit már ismerhettek a többiek, mert Romulus dúdolni kezdte a dallamát. Feliciano felugrott és talpra állította maga mellé Ludwigot is. A szőke értetlenül nézte az őt körbeugráló Felit, és nem tudta, hogy most csatlakoznia kéne hozzá, vagy csak bámulja bután, megerősítve komolysága bástyáit.

Elizabeth felállt, leporolta a homokot a szoknyájáról és a kezét Francis felé nyújtotta. A francia habozott, aztán elfogadta a felkérést a táncra. Megfogta Liz kezét, párszor megforgatta, és tett néhány lépést előre. Közben elcsípett párat Roderich féltékeny pillantásaiból. Ettől csak magabiztosabbá vált, és egyre gyorsabb, bonyolultabb táncba kezdett a lánnyal. Amikor Roderich leengedte a kezét, Francis Liz fölé hajolva állt meg. A lány szaporán vette a levegőt – nem számított ilyen tánctudásra.

Francis visszaült Matthew mellé, és Elizabeth is mellé huppant. Roderich kicsit nyugodtabb pillantásokkal illette őket, és újabb dalba kezdett.

\- Elég a mókázásból, a hajó készen van! – hallották meg Arthur türelmetlen hangját a hajó mellől.

Francis felé fordult. A kapitány csizmája placcsant a vízben, ahogy feléjük tartott.

\- Mindenki szálljon fel, indulunk!

\- De este van, kapitány! – nyafogott Lovino.

\- És az mióta érdekel?! Ha most elindulunk, reggelre elérjük a South Fork világítótornyot!

\- Kirkland kapitány, biztos, hogy oda akarsz… - kezdte Emil, de Arthur közbevágott.

\- Ebben a szent pillanatban! Most van dagály!

A legénység egy emberként sóhajtott fel, és Eduard eloltotta a tüzet. Elizabeth összeszedte az ikrek segítségével a konyhai eszközöket, amíg a többiek visszavánszorogtak a hajóra. Arthuron kívül egyiküknek sem volt kedve elindulni ilyen késői órában.

\- Raivis, te leszel az őr, Emil pedig a kormányos! A többiek mehetnek pihenni! – adta ki a parancsokat a kapitány – Berwald, és Tino, éjfélkor váltás van!

A felszólítottak a posztjukra kullogtak, a többiek pedig fellélegezve vonultak alvóhelyükre. Egyikük sem irigyelte a szerencsés éjszakásokat.

Mielőtt Francis elaludt volna, Denny felé fordult.

\- Hova akar menni Arthur?

\- Valami világítótornyot emlegetett… - ásított Denny.

\- És ott mi van?

\- Fogalmam sincs… -motyogta félálomban.

\- Egy könyvtár. – válaszolt Francis másik oldaláról Toris – Tudod jól, Denny. Nagyon jól tudod. Szerintem egy új felkutatásra váró kincs térképéért megyünk, vagy csak hírt szerzünk új szigetekről. Legutóbb elég nehéz volt bejutnunk.

Toris megborzongott, és átölelte magát a karjaival. Francis érezte, hogy az oszlop másik oldalán, ahova Alfred függőágya volt kikötve, megmozdul. Így aludtak valahogy, Francis középen, balra tőle Denny, jobboldalán Toris. A fejénél Alfred, és Alfredtől jobbra Matthew.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte a fiatal Bonnefoy.

\- Az egész hely tiszta mágikus. – kezdte mesélni lassan Toris – Amint a kapitány három éve tudomást szerzett a könyvtárról, azonnal odahajóztunk. Én éreztem, hogy nem kéne bemenni, de a kapitány… olyan makacs tud lenni. Befelé még könnyű volt bejutnunk, csak egy nagy szörnnyel kellett megküzdenünk, ami az ajtót védte. Olyan volt, mint egy oroszlán, de sokkal hatalmasabb. Azt a csatát még úgy ahogy épen megúsztuk. Aztán a világítótoronyban találkoztunk egy könyvtárossal. Azt mondta, nyugodtan nézelődjünk, viszont nem lophatunk el semmit, és nem rongálhatunk. Csak a tudásért mehettünk, vagy valami ilyesmit mondott. Úgy tűnt, tudja mifélék vagyunk, mégsem ölt meg minket. Pedig simán megtehette volna.

Toris kis szünetet tartott. Denny halk szuszogása sem hallatszott a csendben, ezzel jelezve, hogy a férfi nem aludt el, hanem nagyon figyel.

\- Körbejártuk a helyet. Nagyon szép volt és lenyűgöző… én annyi könyvet még életemben nem láttam, mint ott. Tele volt az egész hely varázslattal, ha így le tudnám írni az érzést. Ellehettünk ott két-három napig. A kapitány rengeteget olvasott, és a könyvtárost nem láttuk többet. Mi is csak bújtuk a könyveket, egészen addig, amíg a kapitány nem szólt, hogy indulhatunk. Éppen kiléptünk volna a főkapun az előcsarnokba, ahol azt az oroszlánt hagytuk, és még mindig annak a helynek a varázsa alatt álltunk, és csak a sikoltozásra tértünk magunkhoz. Akkor még volt velünk egy másik matróz is, Leon, Yao öccse és Emil barátja. Talán több is volt köztük, mint barátság.

A fiú újra elhallgatott. Alfred türelmetlenül mocorgott az ágyon.

\- Leon sikoltozott. A falakból fekete kezek nyúltak ki, betapasztották a száját, és tépték a bőrét. Leon alig kapott levegőt, és folytak az arcán a könnyei. Mi, a többiek megdermedtünk, és ha akartunk, sem tudtunk volna mozdulni. Valami bénító varázs lehetett. Érdekes módon csak a kapitány nyerte vissza a teste fölött az uralmat, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani Leont. Kardjával csapkodta a fekete kezeket, de nem engedték el.

\- És aztán? Mi volt aztán? – kérdezte Alfred közelebb mászva.

\- Alfred nem kéne ilyeneket hallanod… - jegyezte meg Francis.

\- Apa, tizenkét éves vagyok!

Francis a fejét csóválta, és a félhomályban Torisra nézett, aki csendben bámult maga elé.

\- Mindenki elvesztette az eszméletét. A Fortuna mellett tértünk magunkhoz. Kivéve Leont. Őt sehol nem találtuk.

\- Mi történt vele? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Meghalt… valószínűleg. Arthur nem beszélt róla, hogy tudta visszanyerni a teste feletti uralmat. Azt mondta, eszméletét vesztette, ahogy mi is. Emil két teljes hónapon át nem szólt senkihez. Yao minden reggel kisírt szemekkel került elő. Ő hamarabb feldolgozta, mint Emil, pedig neki se lehetett könnyű. Sokáig gyászoltuk, az biztos. Leon jó ember volt.

\- Miért akar Arthur visszamenni oda, ha legutóbb tragédiába fulladt? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Már mondtam. Talán új kincsestérképeket akar szerezni. De én be nem teszem még egyszer oda a lábam. Jobban teszitek, ha ti sem. A kapitány nem akarja beismerni, mennyire kockázatos az a hely.

Toris nem mondott többet, és Denny is kiengedte eddig visszafojtott lélegzetét. Alfred szaggatottan fordult az oldalára, és hosszan nézett farkaszemet Mattel. Az ikertestvére is hallotta a történetet, bár ő nem szólt közbe.

Francis a hátára fordult. Ez egy furcsa történet volt. Vajon a kapitány miért kockáztatná meg, hogy újra elveszít valakit? Nem lenne okos döntés a részéről, hogy visszamenjen oda egy egyszerű kincsestérképért. Vajon Elizabeth, Roderich, és a többiek, akik az utóbbi két évben csatlakoztak, tudnak erről az esetről, vagy vakon követnék Arthurt a könyvtárba? Mindenképpen figyelmeztetnie kell Elizabethet.

A francia hosszas forgolódás után tudott csak elaludni, akkor is csak az járt a fejében, hogy Arthur mekkora őrült. Vagy ha esetleg nem őrült, és jó oka van odamenni, hogy mi lehet az az ok. Az ok… nagyon elhatározott lehet a kapitány. Francis egyre kíváncsibb lett.


	9. Chapter 9

Francis ijedten esett ki az ágyból, ahonnét a kapitány csizmás lábaival találkozott a tekintete. Arthur egy jól irányzott rúgással tessékelte ki az ágyból és most csípőre tett kézzel állt fölötte.

\- Nem tudom miért nem keltél fel a többiekkel - mondta tagoltan Arthur -, de már lényegtelen. Megjöttünk.

Francis felállt és leporolta a nadrágját. Arthur hátat fordított neki, és felment a fedélzetre. A francia körbenézett a hálóhelyiségben. Nem csak ő aludt eddig. Alfred, Matthew és Peter is még szundítottak.

\- Arthur! - kiáltott a kapitány után, aki visszafordult - Őket ne keltsem fel?

A kapitány megrázta a fejét.

\- Nincs szükségem kölykökre azon a helyen, ahova megyünk.

Francis rossz előérzettel követte a kapitányt. Csak Toris története járt a fejében.

A hajó már kikötött, és megpillantott egy szárazföldet. Kis, sziklás sziget volt, alig lehetett négyszer nagyobb a Fortunánál.

Francis tekintete Yaora villant. A keleti férfi csendben tette a dolgát, rá sem nézett a szigetre. Aztán Francis tekintete Emilre vándorolt. Nem tudta, hogyan kéne reagálnia valakinek, aki éppen most tért vissza a legjobb barátja halálának helyszínére.

Emil egyhelyben állt, és Francis látta, hogy a keze ökölbe szorul, és csak bámulta a világítótornyot, ami elvette tőle Leont.

Aztán Francis észrevette Elizabethet. A lány az egyik lefordított csónakon ült, és Felikssel beszélgetett. A francia gyors léptekkel hozzájuk sietett. Elizabeth rámosolygott, és Feliks kérdőn nézett rá. Francis belekezdett a mondanivalójába:

\- Feliks, te már jártál ezen a helyen, ugye? Három éve? - Feliks bólintott, és így Francis Lizhez fordult - Te később csatlakoztál, meséltek neked erről a helyről?

Elizabeth oldalra döntötte a fejét, így gondolkodott, na meg próbálta kitalálni, mire akar kilyukadni a francia.

\- Nem rémlik. - mondta végül.

\- Három éve járt itt a Fortuna - mondta Francis - akkor ez a könyvtár megölte az egyik matrózt.

Feliks szomorúan sóhajtott. Francis hosszan nézett Elizabeth szemeibe, mire a lány válaszolt:

\- Akkor biztos jó oka van a kapitánynak, hogy visszatért. - felelte mosolyogva.

Francis pár pillanatig szótlanul meredt rá.

\- Ennyivel elintézed?

\- Bíznunk kell a kapitányunkban. – válaszolta magabiztosan Elizabeth.

\- Nem tudod mi vár rád odabent… - morogta Feliks.

Francis is nekiállt volna a szentbeszédének, hogy a lány kicsit jobban is elgondolkodhatna a kapitány döntésein (erre Elizabeth valószínűleg azzal érvelt volna, hogy meg kell bízniuk benne), de ekkor Arthur felállt a lépcső tetejére, és figyelmet kért.

\- A legtöbben már tudjátok, mi ez a könyvtár. Nem is kérem, hogy begyertek velem. Azonban valakire mégiscsak szükségem lesz. – mondta Arthur, és itt kis szünetet tartott – Jaj, ne nézzetek így össze, már választottam. – nevetett fel észrevéve a legénysége pillantásait – Francis, tarts velem!

Francis összerezzent a kapitány hangjára. Arthur elé sétált és felnézett a férfi szemeibe. Francis nem tudott a smaragd tekintetekből biztosat kiolvasni. Elszántságot, és bátorságot, amit egy kicsit beárnyékol valami más is. Talán Arthur félt ide visszatérni?

Mielőtt észbe kaphatott volna, Arthur ujjai már a csuklójára kulcsolódtak, biztosan tartva a kezét, nehogy megpróbáljon ellenkezni, aztán az egyik csónak felé húzta.

\- Várj már! – kiáltott Francis és rángatni kezdte a kezét, hátha Arthur elengedi. Nem történt meg, de a kapitány megállt.

Megfordult, és kérdőn Francisre nézett. A francia dühösen állta a tekintetét.

\- Miért én?!

Arthur habozott egy kicsit a válasszal, közelebb lépett.

\- Mert te meg fogsz tudni állítani, ha őrültségre készülnék. – felelte halkan.

\- Mire gondolsz? Ugyanúgy más is meg tud!

A kapitány megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem. Rád hallgatni fogok.

Francis hosszan nézett a zöld szemekbe, amik különösen megcsillantak.

\- Mindenképpen veled kell mennem?

\- Ez a parancsom és kérésem. Remélem emlékszel miben egyeztünk meg. – Arthur ezután a legénységre nézett és hangosabban folytatta – Ha holnap estig nem térünk vissza, menjetek el innen, Romulus lesz a főnök! Egyébként ilyen biztos nem lesz, csak mégis jobb mindenre felkészülni.

Francis sóhajtott, aztán hátranézett Elizabethre.

\- Vigyázz kérlek Alfredre és Matthew-ra.

Liz bólintott, mire Francis újra Arthurra nézett, aki elvigyorodott és maga után húzta a csónakba. Berwald és Denny leengedték őket a vízre. Arthur evezni kezdett és Francisre is ráparancsolt, hogy gyorsabban odaérjenek.

Hamarosan felhúzták a partra a csónakjukat és Arthur mélyen beszívta a levegőt.

\- Furcsa újra szárazföldön állni. A drága Fortunám és a tenger sokkal jobb.

Francis csak hümmögött, és követte Arthurt, aki nekivágott a hegyes szikláknak, amiknek a tetején a világítótorony állt. Egy hatalmas, kőből készült torony volt. Legalább száz, vagy idősebbnek tűnt. Francis abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán használják-e világításra.

Arthur rendíthetetlenül mászott fel a sziklák közötti meredek ösvényen, amit már eléggé benőtt a növényzet, de Arthur ösvénynek mondta, szóval azon kellett végigmenniük.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy tudom mi történt itt három éve? – kérdezte Francis félúton.

\- Sejtettem.

Francis egy kis ideig csendben gondolkodott, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

\- Akkor miért hoztál mégis engem?

\- Mint már mondtam, te meg fogsz tudni állítani, ha úgy adódik.

\- Arthur, beszélj érthetően!

A kapitány sóhajtott, és megfordult. Csillogó szemei most komolyságot tükröztek.

\- Megbízom benned. Elárulok valamit, amit senkinek sem mondtam el. Eltitkoltam, mert védtem magam, én gyáva… A matrózok csak sejtik, sőt, igazából nem tudom mit gondolnak a három éve történtekről.

\- Tudsz valamit Leonról. – jelentette ki Francis.

\- Valahogy úgy. Inkább én vagyok a felelős a haláláért. Megpróbáltam ellopni egy könyvet. Az ingem alá rejtettem, és senkinek nem tűnt fel, csak a könyvtárnak. Amikor ki akartunk lépni, akkor ragadták el Leont. Én tudtam csak mozogni, mivel én voltam a hibás. A többiek nem tudták, hogy megpróbáltam ellopni a könyvet. Egy idő után elájultam én is, és már a könyv nélkül ébredtem a Fortuna mellett.

Francis kis ideig hallgatott.

\- Szóval még Emil sem tudja.

\- Nem. Őt rázta meg legjobban Leon elvesztése. Ha megtudta volna, hogy az én hibám…

\- Gyáva féreg vagy. – mondta Francis – És ostoba is.

\- Lehet. – hagyta rá Arthur. Újra az út felé fordult, és tovább gyalogolt felfelé.

\- Miért jöttél vissza ide? Újra megpróbálsz elvinni valamit? Engem csak azért hoztál, mert más nem jött volna, és hogy legyen kit elragadnia a könyvtárnak?

\- Ezúttal felkészültem. – mondta Arthur, hátra sem nézve – És részben a három éve történtek miatt jöttem. Jóvá akarom tenni.

\- De Leon meghalt, nem?

\- Valószínűleg igen, meghalt.

\- Akkor Emil és Yao szemében áruló leszel, ha megtudják.

\- Még nem kell megtudniuk. Te nem fogod nekik elmondani.

Francis sóhajtott. Arthur még mindig tudja zsarolni a fiaival.

\- Hogy akarod jóvá tenni? - kérdezte – Furcsa egy kalóztól, hogy megbán valamit.

\- Leon a legénységem tagja volt. Engem is rosszul érintett, képzeld.

\- Hogy akarod jóvá tenni? – kérdezte újra Francis.

Arthur kis szünet után válaszolt csak:

\- Az Analynnal. A térképért megyünk, ami elvezethet hozzá. Ha megint el akarom követni a három évvel ezelőtti hibámat, állíts meg.

\- Az Analynnal fel lehet támasztani valakit?

\- Fogalmam sincs. – mondta Arthur – De ez a legerősebb varázstárgy a hét tengeren. egy próbát megér, egyenlőre nem látok más megoldást.

Francis a gondolataiba merülve lépkedett tovább. Arthur megbánta, hogy lopni próbált, mégha ehhez nagy áldozatot is hoztak. Azt hitte, a kalózok gátlástalanok. Nem is törődnek egy-egy halállal, főleg a legénységéből, hiszen a csatákban úgyis elhullanak az emberek.

Toris mondandójából azt szűrte le, hogy ők nem akartak semmit ellopni a könyvtárból. Nem loptak, mert nem lehetett. Csak Arthur próbálta meg, és keményen meg is büntették őket miatta.

A kapitány jóvá akarja tenni ezt a hibáját, és ezért hajlandó lenne visszatérni, esetlegesen elköveti ugyanazt a hibáját. Még mindig furcsa volt egy kalózról ilyet hallani. Nem tudta mi lehet az az Analyn, de mindenképpen nagy ereje lehet, ha Arthur ennyire akarja. Nem értett a varázstárgyakhoz, sőt, nem is igazán hitt a varázslatban. Mondjuk a sárkányok után, amiket a Drehl öbölben láttak, kezdett megváltozni a véleménye.

\- Azt mondtad részben Leon miatt jöttél. Mi a másik rész?

\- Az az én dolgom. – felelte Arthur.

\- Bízom benned. – mondta hirtelen Francis.

Arthur felért a világítótorony lábához, és csípőre tett kézzel felnézett a tetejére. Aztán hátrafordult és Francisre vigyorgott.

\- Nem. Még nem eléggé.

Ezzel Arthur nekifeszült a kétszárnyas faajtónak, ami recsegve kinyílt. Francis meglátott ott bent egy hatalmas lényt. Egy hatalmas, oroszlánszerű lényt, ami éhes tekintettel várta a belépőket. Csak rájuk várt.


	10. Chapter 10

Az oroszlán méltóságteljesen feküdt a csarnokban, egy másik hatalmas, kőajtó előtt. Érkezésükre felállt. Arthur kirántotta a kardját, és megvetette a lábát Francis mellett, aki követte kapitánya mozdulatait, és előhúzta a saját kardját. Francis szeme megvillant. Arthur most a szörnyre koncentrál, simán leszúrhatja, és visszamehet a hajóra. Azt mondaná, vezérüket megölte az oroszlán, vagy elnyelte a könyvtár.

A kapitány smaragdszemei rávillantak. Francis hátrahőkölt. Arthur néha mintha olvasna a gondolataiban… mindenesetre a kapitány most már rá figyel, így meghiúsult a terve a gyilkosságra.

\- Le kell győznünk, hogy bejussunk. – mondta Arthur.

Francis felnézett a hatalmas szörnyre. Tekintete vad volt és éhes, éles fogai közül halk morgás tört elő. Ijesztő volt, tiszteletet parancsoló és büszke.

Az oroszlán tett pár bizonytalan lépést előre, aztán teljes erővel Arthurra rontott. Francis elugrott, a kapitány pedig belevágott a szörnyeteg orrába, mire az halkan felnyüszített, de már emelte is a lábát, hogy elcsapja Arthurt. Farkával Francist repítette a falnak. A francia felnyekkent, megtámaszkodott a térdén, aztán felegyenesedett.

Arthur gyorsan mozgott. Amint bevitt egy ütést, már azon dolgozott, hogy újra eltalálja pengéjével az oroszlánt. A lénynek sem kellett sok idő, hogy rájöjjön, Arthur nem olyan ellenfél, akit hamar el tudna intézni. Ő is csapkodott a mancsaival, kieresztve borotvaéles karmait, és csattogtatta hatalmas állkapcsát.

Francis lenyűgözve állt. Még soha nem látott ilyen nagy bestiát, és Arthurt sem látta még így harcolni.

Az oroszlán egyik eltévedt csapása eltalálta, és újra a falhoz repítette. A látása elködösült, aztán visszatért a normálisba. Francisnek ideje lenne beszállnia a küzdelembe.

Kihúzta az övéből a pisztolyát, és fél kézzel a szörnyre szegezte. Célzott, és beletalált a lény jobb szemébe.

A bestia felüvöltött, Arthur pedig kihasználva az alkalmat, egy hosszú sebet ejtett az oldalán.

Az oroszlán halk morgással dőlt az oldalára. A kőajtó megremegett, és kinyílt. Arthur Francis mellé sétált és megveregette a vállát.

\- Jól tudsz célozni. Három éve több időbe telt legyőzni ezt az izét. Sokat fejlődtem…

Francis fújtatott és biztos léptekkel a bejárat felé indult. Arthur büszke vigyorral az arcán követte.

Bent Francisnek még a lélegzete is elállt. A teret kitöltötték a színes, vastagabb és vékonyabb könyvek. Egymáson feküdtek, vagy a polcokon voltak, mindegy volt, nem kerülhetted el, hogy legalább egyet meg nem taposs. Középen egy oszlop volt, tele polcokkal. Csigalépcső futott rajta fel, és nem lehetett látni a végét sem. Ez vezethetett a világítótorony tetejére a lámpához.

Valahol a magasban nagy ablakokon keresztül áramlott be a fény, amitől az egész hely sárga-narancs árnyalatban úszott.

Az egyik magas könyvoszlop mögül egy férfi sétált ki. Francis először meglepődött, de úgy érezte, nem kell félnie.

A férfin zöld felső volt, és barna haján vörös kalap. Arcát fehér maszk takarta. A fejtartásából ítélve Arthurt nézte.

\- Nem szívesen látlak itt. – mondta – Ha még egyszer megpróbálsz ellopni valamit, a saját kezemmel öllek meg.

\- Persze, persze… - morogta Arthur és a tekintete az ajtó melletti falra tévedt. Ott tűnt el Leon.

\- Kihez van szerencsém? – kérdezte Francis a férfit.

A férfi arcára mosoly ült ki, megragadta a francia kezét és jó darabig rázta, miközben bemutatkozott.

\- Sadik Adnan vagyok, a könyvtár őre, vagy a könyvtáros, ahogy tetszik! Olyan rég nem járt nálam senki! Mármint olyan, aki nem kalóz, és még modora is van! Mégis van isten!

\- Francis Bonnefoy. – mondta megilletődve Francis – Honnét veszed, hogy nem vagyok kalóz?

\- Látom én azt barátom, látom. – vigyorgott Sadik.

Arthur eközben zsebre dugta a kezét és önálló felfedezőútra indult a könyvek között. Pontosabban csak nézelődött és sétálgatott. Néha felvett a földről egy-egy könyvet, amiről lefújta a port és belelapozott.

\- Hé, Sadik, hol találok könyvet az Analynról? – kérdezte Arthur, félredobva egy könyvet.

\- Mit csinálsz, te átokfajzat?! Az egy könyv, lelke van!

\- Még a végén megsértődök. – mondta a kapitány.

\- Nincs szíved, a lelked létezésében sem vagyok biztos.

\- Gyere, ölj meg, és kiderül! – tárta szét vigyorogva a karját Arthur.

Sadik sóhajtott.

\- Sajnos tudod a könyvtár szabályait. És még nem szegted meg őket.

\- Így van. – mondta a kapitány.

\- Nem áll szándékomban segíteni téged, kalózkapitány.

Arthur újabb könyvet vett fel és porolt le. Belelapozott, aztán átdobta a válla fölött. Francis hallotta Sadik fogcsikorgatását.

\- Megtaláljuk mi magunktól is, igaz, Francis? Csak sajnos eléggé szorít minket az idő. Nehogy keresgélés közben túl sok könyved boruljon a földre véletlenül.

\- Ha szándékosan rongálsz, már megölhetlek. A lelked mélyére látok, Arthur. Mert mégis van lelked. Látom, hogy mire akarod használni az Analynt. Látom, hogy nem akarod, hogy kiderüljön a valódi célod. Önző, kapzsi kalóz vagy.

Arthur lehajolt, hogy felvegyen egy újabb könyvet, de ezeket a mondatokat hallva visszahúzta a kezét.

\- Mit tudsz te rólam? Eszerint három éve is tudtad mit akartam tenni, mégsem állítottál meg.

\- Mindent tudok rólad, kalózkapitány. Ahogy Francisről is. Elég hozzá egyetlen pillantás. Három éve is tudtam, mire készülsz. Nem állítottalak meg, mert meg akartalak leckéztetni.

\- Miért pont Leon? – kérdezte csendesen Arthur.

\- A könyvtár választotta őt. A könyvtárra bíztam a döntést. Ha megint rabolni akarsz, Francist a szemed láttára fogja magába olvasztani a könyvtár, téged pedig én öllek meg. – Sadik hangja komolyan és vészjóslóan csengett. Már egy csepp vidámság sem volt benne.

Arthur összefonta maga előtt a karját és végigmérte a könyvtárost.

\- Galád dolog Leont használni ürügynek, hogy elrejtsd a valódi célod.

\- Igazságtalan úgy játszani, hogy én nem tudok rólad semmit. – válaszolta a kapitány.

\- Egyoldalú játék lenne, ha játszanánk.

A kapitány sóhajtott, lehunyta a szemét, aztán vadul csillogó tekintettel nézett Sadikra.

\- Ha belelátsz a lelkembe, tudod mi a célom. És hogy most mit tervezek. Elvezetsz az Analynról szóló könyvekhez?

Sadik hosszan nézte Arthurt, mielőtt válaszolt volna neki.

\- Csak a sort mutatom meg. – mondta végül.

Arthur győzedelmesen elvigyorodott és intett Francisnek, hogy kövessék Sadikot a könyvek között. A könyvtáros végigvezette őket a termen, és Francis megfigyelte, hogy nem is figyel, hova lép, Sadik mégsem lép egy könyvre sem. Magabiztosan halad előre, tekintetét egy pontra szegezve. Aztán megállt két könyvespolc sora között és Arthur felé fordult.

\- Ez az. Jó kutatást.

\- Kösz. – intett Arthur és azonnal böngészni kezdte a könyvek gerincét.

Sadik még téblábolt körülöttük pár pillanatig.

\- Francis tölthetne velem egy kis időt? – kérdezte végül Arthurt.

\- Persze, vidd csak. – intett Arthur, fel sem nézve a könyvéből.

Francis már szólt volna, kifejezve a felháborodását, amiért úgy kezelik, mint egy tárgyat, de Sadik már hatalmas vigyorral vezette messzebb Arthurtól, fel a csigalépcsőn, a világítótorony tetejére.

Egyetlen szobából állt a torony teteje, ez is tele volt könyvekkel, és egyetlen asztal, és ágy volt a berendezése a polcokon kívül.

\- Nem szoktál világítani a hajósoknak? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Nem, pont az a cél, hogy ne találjon akárki ide! Alig vannak vendégeim, azok is főleg kalózok. Rég volt már olyan látogató, mint te!

Sadik feltúrt egy könyvkupacot, és elővett egy társasjátékot és az asztalra tette.

\- Mindenki csak a könyvek és a kincsek miatt jön, én meg halálra unom magam. Már minden könyvet elolvastam, minden térképet átnéztem ami ebben a világítótoronyban van. Könyvtárosként örök életem van. – nevetett fel zavartan – Nem tudok sok embert rávenni, hogy játsszon velem.

\- Tehát azért hívtál el, hogy játsszak ezzel a társasjátékkal? – kérdezte Francis, miközben Sadik kiborította az asztalra a figurákat.

\- Lényegében igen. Sakknak hívják.

\- Látom, játszottam már. – felelte Francis.

Sadik felállította a bábukat, és Francis kezdett. Játszottak egy ideig. Sadik egyenlő félnek bizonyult.

\- Tudtad, hogy Európában van egy Oszmán Birodalom nevű ország? – kérdezte a könyvtáros.

\- Hallottam róla. – felelte Francis, miközben levette Sadik fekete futóját – Ha ezzel akarod elterelni a figyelmemet, nem fog sikerülni.

\- Eszem ágában sincs. Azt tudtad, hogy már legalább 300 éves?

\- Nem.

\- Ez az az ország, ami a legjobban érdekel. – sóhajtott Sadik – Egy csomó könyvet olvastam róla. Egyszer el akarok menni Európába. Csakhogy nem hagyhatom őrizet nélkül a könyvtárat – sóhajtott – szerzek majd valakit, aki majd vigyáz addig a toronyra, amíg elutazom.

Francis hümmögött, és Sadik leütötte a csikóját.

\- Franciaország szép hely?

\- Mondhatni. – felelte Francis.

\- De a fiaid nem franciák. – mondta Sadik, fel sem nézve a tábláról.

\- Csak fogadott fiaim.

\- És hogyhogy ők nem tudják?

\- Min változtatna, ha tudnák?

\- A piacról hazafelé menet találtad őket egy sikátorban. – mondta elgondolkodva Sadik – Egyetlen, koszos takaróba voltak bugyolálva. Te befogadtad őket.

\- Csecsemők voltak csupán.

\- Nemeslelkű vagy. Jószívű és igaz ember. Sajnálom, hogy a kalózoknál kötöttél ki. Bár az is lehet, hogy éppen szerencsés vagy, hogy hozzájuk kerültél.

\- El fogok menni arról a hajóról. – jelentette ki Francis.

Sadik bólintott és hümmögött. Mintha nem hitt volna a francia szavainak.

\- Már megszeretted a legénységet. Csak a kapitánnyal kapcsolatban vagy bizonytalan. Meg tudlak érteni, Arthur ritkán beszél nyíltan. Érdekes, hogy téged a bizalmába fogadott.

\- Ezt már más is mondta. Miért bízik bennem? Sadik, te belelátsz Arthur lelkébe, miért bízik bennem?

Sadik most először felnézett Francis kék szemeibe. Komoly arccal méregette, aztán elvigyorodott.

\- Nem az én dolgom elmondani. Már tervezi, hogy elmondja. Olyan érzésem van, hogy az utolsó pillanatig várni fog vele, mert gyáva.

Francis dühösen fújt. Mindenki titkolózik előtte. Elég idegesítő.

\- Csak légy türelmes, és meg fogod érteni a kapitányod. – mondta Sadik.

Francis lenézett a táblára. Sadik mattot adott neki.

\- Ügyes játékos vagy. – veregette meg a könyvtáros a vállát.

\- Te is. – motyogta Francis.

Sadik az ablakhoz ment, és kikönyökölt. A lenyugvó nap narancssárga fényben fürdette fehér maszkját. Francis bizonytalan érzésekkel nézte őt, ezt a mindentudó könyvtárost.


	11. Chapter 11

Sadik felajánlotta Francisnek, hogy nyugodtan aludjon az ágyában, neki úgysincs szüksége annyi alvásra, de Francis ezt visszautasította. Lement Arthurhoz, aki még késő éjszaka is bújta a könyveket. Egy lámpás mellett olvasgatott, és körbevette magát könyvekkel és térképekkel. Francisnek csak annyit mondott, hogy hozzon el minden anyagot, amit az Analynról talál. A francia így tett, és árgus szemekkel figyelte a kapitányát, hátha mond még valamit. Mondjuk, hogy miért bízik benne. De Arthur szótlan maradt, fel sem pillantott a könyvekből.

Hajnalra Francis az egyik könyvespolcnak dőlve ébredt, megint Arthur jól irányzott, most gyengébb, rúgására.

Francis az oldalát dörzsölve tápászkodott fel. Arthur a csigalépcsőt nézte, de azon nem volt senki, így Francis felé fordult.

\- Kész vagyok. Mehetünk.

\- Mindent megtaláltál? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Igen. Összevetettem minden térképet, amit találtam, így már tudom merre kell mennünk.

\- Ugye nem akarsz semmit ellopni?

Arthur megvillantotta neki a vigyorát.

\- Úgy ismersz te engem?

\- Igen. Pontosan úgy.

\- Nem fogok semmit sem ellopni.

\- Remélem is. Nem akarom, hogy a könyvtár megöljön engem. – sóhajtott Francis.

\- Akkor akár indulhatunk is!

\- Nem is köszönünk el Sadiktól?

\- Ha minden jól megy, még visszatérünk, nem? – vigyorgott Arthur.

Francis nem válaszolt. Arthur biztos léptekkel a kijárat felé indult, és keze érintésére kitárult a kőajtó. Francis kicsit félve lépett ki, de nem történt semmi. Ő is, és Arthur is éltek, és Sadik sem jelent meg hirtelen, hogy elvágja a torkukat. Az oroszlán a csarnokban feküdt, és most szelíd tekintettel nézte őket. Nem támadt rájuk, de Francis a kardja markolatán tartotta a kezét.

Amint kiléptek a faajtón, az bezárult mögöttük. Arthur felnézett a toronyra, vigyorgott, és győzedelmesen felkiáltott. Aztán kirántott az övéből néhány összetekercselt papírlapot, és büszkén lobogtatta őket.

Francis elsápadt.

\- Arthur te…

\- Sikerült! Tökéletes terveim vannak! – csapott a mellére Arthur.

\- Arthur, te loptál?!

\- Nem loptam!

\- Akkor megölted Sadikot, hogy elhozhasd?!

Arthur fáradtan sóhajtott.

\- Sadikot még én is nehezen tudnám megölni. Egyszerűen vittem magammal papírt, és kimásoltam a lényegesnek tűnő információkat! Ráment az egész éjszakám, amíg ugyanúgy le tudtam rajzolni a térképeket, aztán megállapítani, hogy melyik a jó…

\- Arthur…

\- Ez nem számít lopásnak. Látod, még élünk.

Francis beletörődve nézett maga elé. Elismerte, hogy a kapitány most nem tett rosszat, sőt, ügyes megoldást talált ki.

Arthur sebes léptekkel indult neki a meredek ösvénynek, és a jó tempójának köszönhetően hamar elérték a csónakjukat.

\- És most evezz, fáradt vagyok.

Francis ingerülten nézett a kapitányra, de engedelmeskedett. Hamarosan felhúzták őket a hajóra, és a legénység régebbi fele kitörő örömmel fogadta őket.

Francis megölelte a két fiát, és Elizabeth-el és Roderich-el kiegészülve elkezdte nekik mesélni, hogy mi történt odabent, kihagyva azt a részt, amikor Sadikkal beszélgetett. Annyit mondott, hogy Sadik mesélt neki egy hatalmas európai birodalomról.

Arthur eközben kiadta a parancsot, hogy induljanak, ő maga pedig a kormányhoz állt. Elővette az iránytűjét és néhány térképet, amit a könyvtárban másolt. A legénységnek azt mondta, elindulnak egy új kincs felkutatására.

A kapitány nem is próbálta meg titkolni az izgatottságát és kalandvágyát. Élvezte a hajózás minden pillanatát. Ahogy ott állt a kormánykeréknél, tekintetét a horizontra szegezte, és a sós levegő ismerős illatától azonnal felébredt, már meg sem érezte az éjszakai virrasztását. A Fortuna szelte a habokat, és a tenger csobogása felkeltette benne azokat az érzéseket, amik csak ekkor törtek elő belőle. A tenger szeretete. Úgy érezte, a Fortunával bármire képes lehet. A tengeren legyőzhetetlen, és a hatalma megdönthetetlen.

Lehunyta a szemét és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. A szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni. Ez lehet az igaz szerelem.

\- Kapitány, hajó közeledik!

Arthur kinyitotta a szemét és Peterre nézett. Alig pár órája vannak úton, és már meg is kezdődött a kalandozás.

\- Hadihajó, kapitány, a tengerészeté! – mondta buzgón Peter.

Arthur elvigyorodott és megborzolta a kisfiú szőke haját.

\- Izgalmas. Tudni, hogy kié?

\- Nem…

\- Megtámadjuk! – adta ki a parancsot Arthur – Csatára készülj!

A haditengerészet hajója feléjük közeledett, ők pedig felé tartottak. Fehér vitorlái voltak, az egyiken egy szürke szalagszerű jel volt. Világosabb színe volt, mint a Fortunának.

Arthur legénysége megtöltötte az ágyúkat, és elővette a fegyvereit. Lukas még a kötést is letépte a karjáról. A kapitány fejében ezernyi stratégia futott le, hogy hogyan győzzék le őket. Végül a sima lerohanás mellett döntött. Ha van egy kis eszük, megadják magukat. Még soha nem vesztett csatát, de nem is most akarta megtörni ezt a szériát.

Átadta a kormányt Tinonak, és ő biztos léptekkel a vitorlához ment, aztán felmászott néhány kötélen. Ő lesz az első, aki átlendül a másik hajóra.

Ahogy egyre közelebb értek egymáshoz, már meghallotta a kiáltásokat a másik hajóról. A testét elöntötte az izgalom bizsergető érzése. A másik hajón tudják, hogy megtámadják őket. Már felkészültek. Várják őket. Hát Arthur menni is fog.

Amint a két orr egymás mellé ért, a kiabálás elérte a legmagasabb fokot. Arthur megragadott egy kötelet és átlendült a másik hajóra. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a saját legénységének egy része, és a másik hajón lévő matrózok is így tesznek.

Arthur padlót fogott, és kirántotta a kardját. Hát elkezdődött. Eszeveszett sebességgel kezdte el forgatni a kardját.

Francis a másik hajóról nézte a kapitányt, amíg egy kard közvetlenül az arca előtt vágott el. Éppen időben hajolt el, de pár fürtjéből levágott néhány hajszálat. A francia elővette a saját kardját, a másik kezébe pedig a pisztolyát kapta, és lelőtte a támadóját. Aztán eldobta a fegyverét, és a kardjával kezdett neki az ellenség felaprításának. Maga sem értette, miért tette ezt. Hiszen, talán ha átmenne a hajóra, és szólna a másik hajó kapitányának, megmenekülhetne a gyerekeivel.

De nem, ő maradt a Fortunán, és kalózként harcolt. Rájött, hogy Arthurt erősebbnek tartja bárkinél. Arthur, az ő kapitánya egy igazi kalózkirály.

\- Pokolba az egésszel! – kiáltotta.

Francis úgy döntött, felveszi a kalóz nevet, még ha erre az egy csatára is. Eszébe jutott a sárkány, akkor már kalózként harcolt. Nehezére esett kiigazodnia saját magán. Kalóz, vagy sem? Egyáltalán lehet még rendes ember, ha egyszer már volt kalóz? Valószínűleg nem.

A konyha ajtaja kivágódott, és egy tettre kész, kócos hajú Elizabeth viharzott ki rajta, kezében egy hosszú tőrrel. Csak úgy lebegett körülötte a vörös szoknyája, ahogy nekirontott az ellenségnek. Francis látni vélte szemében a boldogságot, hogy végre kalózként harcolhat.

A lány megragadott egy kötelet és harci kiáltással átlendült a másik hajóra. Bőszen vagdalkozott, amíg valaki meg nem állította az egyik csapását. Ami először feltűnt Elizabethnek, az a férfi vörös szeme, és ezüstös színben pompázó haja volt. Önelégülten vigyorgott a lányra, aki megjegyezte magában, hogy egész jól néz ki.

\- Lány a kalózok között? – kérdezte könnyedén.

\- Problémád van? – kérdezte Elizabeth és ugyanolyan vigyorral nézett a férfire, mint a férfi őrá.

\- Egy csepp se.

Elizabeth és a férfi vad vívásba kezdtek, amiben egyikük sem tudott felülkerekedni a másikon.

Arthur elvágta egy férfi torkát, és ekkor meglátta azt, akit keresett. A hajó kapitánya a taton állt, kicsivel a kormány mögött. Barna csizmát, fehér nadrágot, és sötét kabátot viselt, fekete kalappal. Amiről Arthur felismerte, az a nyakában lengedező világosszürke sál volt, amihez hasonlót a vitorlán is látott.

A sálas férfi, mintha megérezte volna, hogy nézik, Arthur felé fordult, és rámosolygott. Arthur megborzongott és egy pillanatra megdermedt. Még egy ellensége sem mosolygott rá, főleg nem _így._ Mert ez a mosoly kedvességet sugárzott.

Arthur meglengette a kardját és felé indult. Csakhogy ekkor egy kétségbeesett kiáltás hangzott a Fortunáról. Arthur odakapta a fejét. Francis próbálta átverekedni magát az ellenségen, Matthew nevét ordibálva. A kapitány hamarosan azt is meglátta, miért. Egy kék ruhás nő, akinek ugyanolyan ezüstös haja volt, mint a férfinek a taton.

Ekkor meghallotta az ágyúk dörgéseit. Nem a Fortuna ágyúi voltak, hanem az ellenségé. Hogy merték megsebezni a drága Fortunáját?! Rávicsorgott a mosolygó kapitányra, és egy kötélen átlendült a saját hajójára.

\- MATTHEW! – kiáltotta Francis, és nem tudta elhinni, hogy egyszerűen mindig elé kerül valaki, akit le kell győznie, csakhogy egy lépéssel közelebb kerülhessen a fiacskájához.

Matt ijedt tekintettel nézett apjára, és őt, Alfredot, vagy akárki más után kiáltozott fojtott hangon.

Francis ezután csak annyit látott, hogy vörös csíkként megérkezik Arthur a levegőben, és kikapja a nő kezéből Mattet, aztán néhány bukfenccel a fedélzetre esett. Azonnal talpra állt, és felhúzta Matthewt is, aztán védekezőn elé állt.

A nő kirántotta a kardját és Arthurnak rontott. A kapitány megállította a nő csapását, eltolta magától, és gyors ellentámadásba kezdett.

Francis csak elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte Arthurt. Még azt is elfelejtette, hogy lehet, hogy közelebb kéne jutnia Matthez. Arthur megmentette a fiát. Pedig nem kérte, és Arthurt a legkevésbé érdekelheti, hogy meghal egy gyerek, akit amúgy is megölne, ha az apja rosszat tesz.

Végül észbe kapott, Arthur mögé futott, felkapta a fiát, és a lépcsők alatt letette Alfred mellé.

\- Maradjatok itt! A harcot hagyjátok ránk, rendben?

\- De apu, én hős vagyok és harcolni akarok! Arthur tanított minket! – ellenkezett Alfred.

\- Hősök vagytok, de szeretném, ha biztonságban lennétek. – eresztett meg egy mosolyt Francis, ezzel felállt, és visszafutott harcolni.

Eközben Elizabethnek sikerült megvágnia az albínó férfi karját. A férfi ösztönösen a karjához kapott és elhátrált, amíg Elizabeth önelégülten nevetett.

\- HA! Na ki a béna?!

A férfi összeszorította a fogát, aztán az ajkai felfelé íveltek.

\- A nőknek nem a tengeren a helye, drágám. – vigyorgott, és újra összecsapott a lányal.

A csatazajon keresztül egy lágy hang hasított keresztül:

\- Beilschmidt!

Az albínó férfi megtartotta a lány csapását, és a kapitánya felé fordult. Elizabeth követte a tekintetét. A kapitány azt mondta „Beilschmidt"?

A férfi újra megvillantotta a vigyorát, és hátraugrott. Elkapott egy kötelet és nekiindult, hogy átlendüljön a másik hajóra. Liz felháborodva rázta felé a kardját.

\- Gyere vissza, még nem végeztem veled!

\- Bocs szívem, de el kell rabolnom valakit! – kiáltott le neki a férfi lengés közben, és még arra is volt gondja, hogy csókot dobjon Elizabethnek.

\- Told vissza ide a képed!

A férfi leugrott a Fortunára, és mit sem törődve a körülötte harcolókkal, biztos léptekkel a tat felé tartott, ahol viszonylag kevesebben voltak.

Elizabeth dühösen összefonta maga előtt a karját, és szétnézett, új ellenfelet keresve. Hamarosan talált is magának, és újra elmerült a csatában.

Arthur eközben azt tapasztalta, hogy a nő remek ellenfél. Nem olyan jó, mint ő maga, de figyelemreméltó. Egyszer csak a nő hátraugrott, megragadott egy kötelet és átlendült a másik hajóra. De nem csak ő, kivétel nélkül, minden ellenséges katona visszament a saját hajójára. Arthur meglepődve hőkölt vissza.

Vissza kéne hívnia a másik hajón lévő legénységét. Így ott jelentősen megnőtt a túlerő, esélyük sincs. Összenézett Romulussal, aki szintén értetlenül nézte az eseményeket. Arthur intett a férfinek, mire az elsőtiszt kivett az övéből egy kürtöt, és belefújt.

Elizabeth, Raivis, és a többiek, akik az ellenség hajóján voltak, visszatértek a Fortunára.

A két hajó egymástól ellentétes irányba indult.

\- BERWALD! BERWAAALD!

A Fortuna legénysége a hang irányába fordult. Az albínó férfi, aki Elizabeth-el harcolt, a vállán tartott egy összekötözött kezű Tinot, aki kétségbeesetten kiáltozott segítségért. Arthur azonnal futásnak eredt, fel a lépcsőkön, a kormányhoz.

A két hajó már majdnem eltávolodott egymástól, már csak a két tat volt egymás mellett. Az albínó férfi megvillantotta a cápavigyorát a Fortuna legénységének, intett, és átlendült a másik hajóra, a saját kapitánya mellé.

Ekkor ért el egymás mellől a két hajó. Berwald és Arthur kihajoltak a korláton, ahogy néztek a távolodó hajó után. A sálas kapitány mosolyogva intett nekik.

\- Mit tökölünk még?! – kiáltotta Arthur – Utánuk!

\- Kapitány, eltarthat egy darabig, amíg meg tudunk fordulni… - mondta Toris.

\- Nem érdekel. Siessünk!

Valóban túl sok időbe telt, mire a Fortuna teljesen meg tudott fordulni. A másik hajó már egész kicsire zsugorodott a horizonton. A legénység még így is hallani vélte fogságba esett társuk kiáltozását.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur a térképei fölé görnyedve ült a padlón, Berwald pedig idegesen járkált fel-alá. Emil, Lukas, és Denny sikertelenül próbálták megnyugtatni, ők is ugyanolyan feldúltak voltak. A hajót megülte a feszült várakozás.

\- Nem tudunk gyorsabban menni?! – kérdezte sokadjára Denny.

\- Nem, Denny. – sóhajtott a kormánykeréknél Toris – Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ilyen gyorsan szem elől vesztettük őket.

Francis, miután ellenőrizte fiai épségét, felment Arthurhoz, és a vállára tette a kezét. A kapitány összerezzent, de nem vette le a szemét a térképéről.

\- …ennek nem kellett volna megtörténnie… nem most… amikor lassan kifutok az időből… - motyogta alig érthetően.

\- Arthur?

\- … döntenem kell… melyik fontosabb?

\- Arthur!

\- Hah? Mi? – kapta fel a fejét Arthur.

\- Arthur… pihenned kéne. – mondta Francis – Egész éjszaka fenn voltál.

\- Mióta érdekel téged az egészségem? – kérdezte apró mosollyal a kapitány.

\- Nem igazán érdekel.

\- Tényleg? – vigyorgott Arthur.

\- Jó, igazából csak meg akartam köszönni, hogy megmentetted Mattet. – bökte ki Francis.

Arthur elégedetten bólintott, aztán csak legyintett.

\- Hagyhattad volna meghalni. Hagyhattad volna, hogy elvigyék.

\- Ha így tettem volna, az én lelkemen száradna egy gyermek halála. Ha nem tettem volna semmit, én lennék a bűnös. Ezt hallottam valakitől. – kacsintott Arthur.

Francis csak pislogott, és apró pír jelent meg az arcán. Arthur feltápászkodott.

\- Mindenesetre, azt hiszem, tényleg aludnom kéne valamennyit.

A kapitány nyújtózkodott, és Francissel lesétált a lépcsőn. Még pont elcsípték Elizabeth, és Heracles beszélgetését:

\- … és érted, tök jó ellenfél volt nekem, de aztán csak vigyorgott és lelépett. Azt mondta, lányoknak semmi keresnivalójuk a tengeren, pedig az ő hajóján is voltak nők! Még csak annyit sem mondott, hogy jó volt velem harcolni, dobott egy csókot aztán elhúzott! Öntelt varangy! Volt képe azok után elrabolni Tinot…

\- Tetszik neked? – kérdezte Heracles.

\- Mi?! Dehogy! Az az alak idegesítő!

\- A beszédedből és az arcodból nem ez látszik, mivel…

\- Ezért furcsa veled ilyen dolgokat megbeszélni, Heracles. – sóhajtott a lány- Mindig mögé látsz a dolgoknak. De ő _tényleg_ nem tetszik. Még a nevét se tudom, csak annyit, hogy…

Elizabeth elhallgatott és a tekintete megcsillant. Felpattant, és egyenesen Feliciano-hoz ment, aki éppen vad gesztikulációkkal magyarázta Ludwignak, hogy miért jó a tészta.

A lány megragadta Ludwig ingjét, és közelebb húzta magához.

\- Beilschmidt, mi?

Ludwig lesütötte a szemét, nem nézett a lányra.

\- Elizabeth, hagyd abba! – kérte Feliciano.

\- Áruló kém vagy, valld be! – rázta meg a lány Ludwigot.

\- Nem, nem! – ellenkezett Feli.

Arthur felhúzta a szemöldökét, és intett Francisnek, hogy nézzék meg, mi folyik ott.

\- Te miért nem szólsz semmit, _Ludwig_?

\- Nem vagyok kém. – mondta a szőke férfi.

A kapitány Elizabeth vállára tette a kezét, mire a lány szorítása ellazult, és elengedte Ludwig ingjét.

\- Halljam, mi a probléma. – mondta Arthur.

\- Volt egy férfi a másik hajón – kezdte Elizabeth – az albínó, aki elrabolta Tinot. Beilschmidt volt a neve. Hallottam, mert a kapitányuk így hívta.

\- Ő a bátyám volt. – mondta Ludwig.

Arthur összeráncolta a homlokát. Ez érdekesnek ígérkezett.

\- Mesélj nekem, mint a kapitányodnak, Ludwig!

\- A bátyámmal, Gilberttel a haditengerészetnél szolgáltunk. Gyorsan haladtunk a rangsorban, és nemsokára mindketten saját hajót kaptunk. Két éve kezdtem el egyedül vadászni a kalózokra, és érthető okokból, a kalóztanyán, Umn kikötőjébe keveredtem. Ott megismertem Felicianot, aki a barátom lett. Azelőtt még soha nem voltak barátaim. Feliciano mindig kedves volt velem, és amikor megtudta, hogy kalózvadász vagyok, ő rögtön rávágta, hogy ő meg kalóz. Kezdetben persze nem hittem neki, és meg voltam róla győződve, hogy lány. Csak fél évvel később mondta el, hogy amúgy ő fiú…

\- Felicianoért hagytad ott a haditengerészetet? – kérdezte Heracles.

\- Lényegében igen. Gilbert nem tudott róla, de szinte biztos, hogy ma észrevett. Ő elég magas rangú lehet most, ha Ivan hajóján volt.

Arthur feltartotta a kezét.

\- Állj, állj, azt mondod, a hajó kapitánya, akivel az előbb harcoltunk, Ivan Braginsky?

Ludwig bólintott.

\- Attól még lehet kém. – mondta Elizabeth.

\- Levágom a karom, ha ezzel bizonyíthatom, hogy nem. – ajánlkozott Ludwig.

\- Heracles? – nézett a kapitány a barna hajúra.

\- Igazat mond.

\- Heracles, meg az emberismerő képességei… - motyogta Elizabeth.

\- Te is tudod, hogy soha nem téved. – veregette meg Arthur a lány vállát.

A lány beleegyezően sóhajtott. Arthur a kezét nyújtotta Ludwignak, aztán talpra állította.

\- Mit tudsz erről az Ivanról?

Ludwig bólintott.

\- Ivan egy kiszámíthatatlan ember, soha nem tudni, hogy pontosan mit gondol. Mindig kedvesen mosolyog. Egyesek szerint ez ijesztő. Kiszámíthatatlan, de ő pontosan ki tudja számítani az ellenség lépéseit csak azzal, hogy magának tervez.

\- Mindenkit visszahívott a hajójára, és tudta, hogy én is ugyanezt fogom tenni. – motyogta Arthur.

\- Valahogy úgy. – biccentett a szőke férfi.

\- A bátyád, ez a Gilbert – kezdte Liz – nem fogja elmondani Ivannak, hogy te mindent elmondasz nekünk?

Ludwig gondolkodott pár pillanatig.

\- Nem igazán tudom. Szerintem nem, mert látott engem, és ha beszélne rólam Ivannak, azzal őt segítené közelebb a Fortuna legyőzéséhez. Akkor pedig engem is kivégeznének, mint kalózt. Nagyon szeret engem.

\- Hacsak nem utált meg, mert kalóz lettél. – jegyezte meg Heracles.

\- Igaz. – sóhajtott Ludwig.

\- Ludwig, velem jönnél a kabinomba? Szeretnélek még néhány dologról megkérdezni.

Feli kissé ijedten pislogott. Remélte, hogy Arthur nem akarja kivégezni a szőke barátját.

Ludwig bólintott, és követte Arthurt.

\- Kapitány, ha ezzel végeztél, feküdj le. Karikásak a szemeid. – szólt utánuk Heracles.

Arthur csak felemelte a kezét, hogy megértette.

\- Csak próbáljuk meg követni Ivant! – mondta, mielőtt belépett volna a kabinjába.

Francis visszafordult Elizabeth-hez és Heracleshez. A barna hajú fiú a lányra nézett.

\- Hol is hagytuk abba? – kérdezte Liz.

\- Hogy csak a vezetéknevét tudod. De időközben megtudtad, hogy Gilbertnek hívják.

\- Á igen, Gilbert. – ejtette ki áhítatosan a férfi nevét a lány – Egy hülye barom.

Francis felnevetett. Heracles szótlan maradt. Francis nem volt benne biztos, hogy a fiú tud-e egyáltalán nevetni. Mindenesetre már a francia is látta, hogy Elizabethnek valóban tetszett ez a Gilbert, még ha magának nem is vallja ezt be. Egy ideig még viccelődtek Gilberttel, aztán Liz azt mondta hagyják már a srácot, Tinot is elrabolta, váltsanak témát. Ekkor Feli velük folytatta a tészta kielemzését.

Kis idő múlva Ludwig Arthur nélkül jött ki a kabinból és a kormány mögött álló Torishoz sétált.

\- Tartsunk a Saltstone kikötő felé! – mondta Torisnak – Kiszabadítjuk Tinót.

Berwald felkapta a fejét, és Peter, Emil, Lukas és Denny egy emberként kiáltottak fel boldogan.

Francis is elmosolyodott. Nem tudta, hogy milyen döntésről hablatyolt a kapitány nemrég, de örült, hogy bármi is volt a másik választás, Tinot választotta. Látszólag a legénység félelemmel vegyes izgalommal várta az újabb küldetésüket. A kapitány soha nem hibázik, ha minden jól megy, hamarosan visszakerül hozzájuk a szőke kis matróz. Hacsak tényleg nem hibázik a kapitány…


	13. Chapter 13

Akármennyire is szelte a Fortuna a vizeket, nem tudott Ivan hajója, a nyomába érni. A legénység ilyet még nem tapasztalt. Eddig úgy hitték, nincs gyorsabb és erősebb hajó a Fortunánál.

A matrózok elméjét megülte a kétely, hogy így vajon sikerül-e kiszabadítaniuk Tinot. Nem tudtak mit tenni, csak várni, hogy a kapitányuk milyen tervvel rukkol elő, egyáltalán nem adják-e fel az üldözést. Berwald nagyon remélte, hogy nem.

Ő megértené a kapitány döntését, igazán, nem kéne kockáztatniuk az egész legénység életét egy matrózért. De mégiscsak ő volt Tino legjobb barátja.

Pár óra múlva a kapitány nyúzott arccal botorkált ki a kabinjából. Sápadtságából és a keze remegéséből a matrózok arra jutottak, hogy megint rosszul volt. Elizabeth szerint túl keveset pihen mostanában.

\- Mennyi idő még a Saltstone kikötő? - kérdezte Arthur.

\- Ezzel a tempóval holnapra érjük el, kapitány. - válaszolt készségesen Toris - Ivan már odaérhetett.

\- Az túl sok idő... - morogta a kapitány.

Francis sokszor hallotta ezt a "kevés időnk van"-t, különböző szinonimákkal. Arthur akkor is mondta, amikor még nem rabolták el Tinot. Mégis hova siet a kapitány?

\- Mihez kevés az idő, Arthur? - kérdezte óvatosan a francia.

A kapitány megfordult, és a szemébe nézett. Most a tekintete csak zölden izzott, nem látott benne más érzéseket.

\- El tudod képzelni mit fognak tenni Tinoval. Te is vallattál kalózokat. Rólam fogják faggatni, de Tino makacs. Nem fog semmit mondani, és ezzel csak saját magának árt. Meg fogják kínozni. Pár nap múlva pedig így is úgyis kivégzik. Még azelőtt kell odaérnünk.

Francis hallgatott. Sejtette, hogy Arthur nem egy kalóz életéért siet ennyire. Sokkal inkább azért, hogy hamar letudja Tino megmentését és visszatérhessen az eredeti céljához. De mi lehet a másik cél? Talán az Analyn? A kapitány nem akar beszélni róla.

\- De ha Tino beszél, azzal nem neked árt?

\- Ártana, de nem számítana. Kivágnám magam belőle, mint eddig mindenből. Lehet, hogy Ivan keményebb ellenfél lesz, de az ellenfeleimet mindig legyőzöm. Kivétel nélkül.

Francis sóhajtott. Arthur megbízik benne, akkor miért titkolózik? Idegesítette, hogy ott van előtte egy nagy titok, ami talán hozzásegíthetné Francist a saját céljaihoz.

A férfi megdermedt. Célok? Mi is volt tulajdonképpen az ő célja? Megszökni a hajóról? Hiába volt néha feldúlt, vagy fáradt a kapitány, az ébersége sosem lankadt, és úgy tűnt, Francisre különösen figyel. Pedig Francis nem mert kockáztatni, hogy _esetleg_ _akkor,_ ha a kapitány nem figyel. Nem, ha már szökni akart, biztosra akart menni. Elég szánalmas lett volna utána, ha elkapják, és Francis térden állva könyörög a fiai életéért.

Mi több, Tino, ez a vidám kis matróz most valószínűleg kínok közt fekszik egy hideg cellában, egyedül. Francist abban a pillanatban nem érdekelte, hogy kalóz. Nem tudta, mennyi bűnt követhetett el, de Berwald, és a többiek aggódnak érte. Francis is közéjük tartozott. Valamiért nem akarta, hogy Tino meghaljon.

Arthur nyugtalanul görnyedt a térképei fölé, és néha firkantott valamit a melléjük helyezett papírlapra. A legénység úgy látta, jobb, ha nem zavarják. Elmerült a gondolataiban, és Romulus alig tudta elzavarni sötétedéskor a kabinjába pihenni. Pedig még Berwaldot is sikerült rávenni, hogy aludjon egy kicsit. Holnap be kell vetniük a tartalékaikat, hogy megmentsék Tinót.

Francis volt a soros őrködésben éjszaka, amikor is a távolban meglátta a sötétlő szárazföldet, és néhányvilágító pontot. Pár perccel később, ahogy közeledtek felé, Arthur kijött a kabinjából, és elzavarta aludni Roderich-et a kormányost.

A kapitány szeretettel végigsimított a kormánykeréken, aztán elirányította a hajót a fények felől, és egy másik, magas partfalú, sziklás parthoz érkeztek.

Roderich segített kikötni a Fortunát, aztán Arthur elküldte őt aludni.

Francis kettesben maradt a hajó fedélzetén a kapitánnyal. Amíg a francia meghúzódott a vitorla árnyékában, Arthur a holdfény felé fordult és lehunyta a szemét. Francis nem tudta, mi járhat a fejében. Talán csak felkészül a holnapi akcióra, talán valami komoly gond nyomja a szívét. Arthur még nem vette őt észre. Biztos tudta, hogy ő áll őrt, de nem nagyon akarta megkeresni. Még csak körbe sem nézett.

A kapitány kinyitotta a szemét, és a hajó korlátjához sétált. A hold a tenger fölött ragyogott, ezüstsávot hagyva a vízen. Arthur ennek az ezüstútnak a végén állt, szemben a holddal. Elvigyorodott. Francis keze megremegett, ökölbe szorította. Arthur tudja, hogy nézi.

Francis sóhajtott, és kilépett az árnyékból, majd megtámaszkodott Arthur mellett a korláton. Arthur nem nézett rá, de a mosolya még szélesebb lett. Tehát tudta, hogy Francis oda fog menni hozzá. A francia szándékosan a holdat nézte. Nem akart úgy táncolni, ahogy a kapitány fütyült. Vagy csak ennyire kiszámítható?

\- Szöktettél már valaha rabot? – kérdezte Arthur.

\- Nem. Miért tettem volna? – kérdezett vissza Francis.

\- Csak úgy süt rólad, hogy szentként viselkedtél, amíg el nem fogtalak.

\- Én kérek bocsánatot, hogy nem éltem bűnös életet. – mondta gúnyosan Francis.

Arthur felnevetett. Francis hallgatott. Volt egy kérdése, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy pont Arthurnak kéne ezt feltenni. A kapitány nem nézett rá, ő is csak a holdat bámulta, csillogó smaragdszemei most inkább jádezöldek lettek. Francis inkább egy másik kérdés mellett döntött:

\- Arthur, valamit titkolsz előlem, nem igaz?

\- Az könnyen meglehet. Miből gondolod?

Francis sóhajtott.

\- Tudod jól.

\- Akkor miért kérdezed?

\- Mihez van kevés időnk? Arthur, látom, hogy valami nyomaszt.

A kapitány végre Francis szemébe nézett, de a tekintete nem beszélt. Csak csillogott mindentudón, és Arthur még csak a száját sem nyitotta ki.

\- Arthur… én megbízom benned…

\- Nem, még korántsem. – vágta rá a kapitány – Neked is van valami, amin már régóta gondolkodsz. Mi az?

\- Nem lehetek neked ennyire nyitott könyv. – nevetett fel kínosan Francis.

\- Egyszerűbb, mint hinnéd. – válaszolta elgondolkodva Arthur – A legtöbb ember ugyanúgy gondolkodik. Ez az Ivan tűnik érdekesnek. Játszani fogunk, ha ennyire akar, és a játék célja az lesz, hogy ki lesz egy lépéssel a másik előtt. Hacsak… Szóval Francis, mi nyomja a lelked?

Francis összehúzott szemmel mérte végig a kapitányt. Biztos, hogy nem ezt akarta eredetileg mondani a végén.

\- Nekem elmondhatod. – mondta Arthur, az együttérzés szikráit mutatva.

Francis sóhajtott.

\- Nem tarthatsz örökké ezen a hajón. – kezdte – Nem zsarolhatsz örökké a fiaimmal. Mi lesz, ha megszökünk, és visszamegyünk Franciaországba, és távol élnénk a tengertől, hogy még a híredet se halljuk… de a kalózkodás után lehetek még „normális" és nem kalóz?

Arthur pár percig szótlanul nézte. A csend kínosan nehéz volt Francis számára. Már megbánta, hogy egyáltalán odament Arthurhoz.

\- Így igaz. Nem tarthatlak örökké itt. – mondta végül Arthur – Abban biztos vagyok, hogy nem mennél messze a tengertől. Nem bírnád ki.

Francis arra gondolt, hogy Arthur az, aki nem tudja elképzelni az életet tenger nélkül.

\- És azt, hogy kalóz leszel-e akkor, vagy „normális", ahogy mondtad… erre nem tudok választ adni. Tőled is függ. Szerintem már közénk tartozol. Ezt nem azért mondom, mert azt akarom, hogy kalóz maradj.

\- Szóval… szerinted már kalóz vagyok?

\- Mint mondtam, szerintem már közénk tartozol.

Francis sóhajtott. Arthur nem tudta megállapítani, hogy szomorúságból-e.

\- Olyan furcsák vagytok… miért akarnátok újra „normálisok" lenni, ha kalóz lehetsz, itt van a tenger, egy csomó kincs? – a kapitány végigsimított a korláton.

\- Ha egy nyitott könyv vagyok, illene megértened engem. Te sem lehettél mindig kalóz.

Arthur elfordult a hold felől.

\- Így igaz. Régen nem voltam kalóz.

Francis látta, hogy Arthur tépelődik. Talán olyan rossz múltja volt?

\- Arthur…

\- Holnap veszélyes küldetésünk lesz. – vágott közbe a kapitány – Számítok rád, Francis.

\- Már kitaláltad a tervet?

\- Igen. Hajnalban indulunk. Nem viszek mindenkit. Állj készenlétben! – Arthur rátette a kezét Francis vállára. A francia érezte, hogy a kapitány keze remeg.

Arthur nem nézett a férfire, csak levette a kezét a válláról és elsétált a kabinjához.

\- Keltsd fel Heraclest! Te menj pihenni. Holnapi egy veszélyes nap lesz…

Francis némán bámult a kapitány után. Ha ennyire titkozatos akar lenni, legyen csak Francis úgyis megtudja az összes titkát. A férfi ásított. Jobban tenné, ha lefeküdne. Lehet, hogy holnap már egy tömlöcben fog ülni, és várja a kivégzését, mert elkapják. Ezt semmiképpen sem akarta. Merte remélni, hogy Arthur épkézláb tervvel fog előállni, és nem valami őrültséggel.

Hinnie kell a kapitányban.


	14. Chapter 14

Szavához híven, hajnalban Arthur mindenkit felvert a legszebb álmából. Mindenkit a fedélzetre hívott, aztán rábökött azokra az emberekre, akiket magával akart vinni. Ezek Francis, Berwald, Toris, Elizabeth, Ludwig, Lukas, Emil és Peter voltak. Ezután elbúcsúztak a hajón maradó matrózoktól, és Arthurral felmásztak egy meredek ösvényen, ami a Fortuna feletti parthoz vezetett. Francis észre sem vette a titkos utat a hajóról.

A Fortuna felett Arthur megállt, és egy bottal rajzolgatni kezdett a porba.

\- Tehát ismertetem a tervet. Ez itt a tenger, ez itt a város, ez a vár, ahol Ivan van, és ez a tömlöc, ahol Tinot tartják fogva. Az egész várost erdő, vagy sziklafal veszi körbe.

Arthur rajzolt egy ívet, ami a tengert jelképezte, aztán egy kanyargós utat, ami végigvezetett a városon, az út mellé házakat, és az út végén egy várat, és egy másik épületet, ami a börtön volt. Az egész köré rajzolt néhány görbe fát.

\- Ludwig elmondása alapján a börtönből vezet egy titkos átjáró az erdőbe. Az erdő felől nem lehet kinyitni, ezen csak Tinót fogjuk hozni. – a kapitány húzott egy vonalat a tömlöctől az erdőig – Berwald és Peter itt bemennek az erdőbe, a titkos járat kijáratához. Ott fognak minket várni. Elizabeth, Francis, Ludwig és én bemegyünk az erdőn keresztül a városba és egyenesen a tömlöchöz megyünk. Elizabeth kint marad, mint egyszerű cselédlány, - itt Arthur végignézett Elizabeth ruháján, és úgy ítélte meg, hogy rendben lesz - és őrt fog állni. Ha bármi bajt észlel, nem jön utánunk, hanem szól a többieknek, és elmennek a Fortunával innen.

Elizabeth vonakodva bár, de bólintott.

\- Emil, és Lukas, ti kicsit később gyertek be a városba! Ne gyertek fel a tömlöcig, üljetek le két különböző bárban, lehetőleg közel egymáshoz, és az utcán. Ti csak információt gyűjtötök Ivanról.

A testvérpár is bólintott.

\- Peter, ha kiérünk Tinoval a járatból, szaladj el Elizabeth-hez, és szólj neki, hogy mehetünk. egy gyerek nem olyan feltűnő. Gyertek végig a városon, és szedjétek össze Emilt és Lukast. Ne a kikötőn keresztül gyertek, még azelőtt forduljatok el az erdőbe. Itt fogunk találkozni veletek, aztán pucolunk innen.

Arthur végül Francis is Ludwig felé fordult.

\- Ti ketten fogtok velem tartani. Ha valami baj történik, és elkapnak, ti csak mondjátok azt, hogy én kényszerítettelek titeket, hogy szolgáljatok a hajómon. Zsaroltalak titeket, vagy mi.

\- Nem is hazudnék. – jegyezte meg Francis.

\- Tudom, hogy nem próbálod meg rám hívni az őröket – vigyorgott rá a kapitány – te is kedveled Tinot. Nem fogod veszni hagyni. A te lelkeden száradna a halála.

\- Nyitott könyv… - sóhajtott Francis.

\- Kapitány, mi lesz az őrökkel a börtönben? – kérdezte Ludwig.

\- Hajnalban még nincsenek sokan, elbánunk velük. Egy óra múlva kel fel a nap. Addig ki kell szabadítanunk a kis matrózunkat. Na, munkára! – adta ki az utasítást Arthur és a város felé fordult.

\- Kapitány, köszönöm! – kiáltott utána Berwald.

Arthur csak felemelte a kezét, hogy hallotta, és semmiség. Aztán elővett egy szürke utazóköpenyt és magára terítette, a kapucnit az arcába húzta, elrejtve csillogó szemeit. Csak Francis látta, hogy ezekben a szemekben most nem kalandvágy, hanem nyugtalanság csillan.

* * *

Ludwig leütött egy őrt, így tovább tudtak haladni a cellák között. Elizabethet negyedórája hagyták kint, és azóta bevetették magukat a börtön szívébe. Őrök nem sokan voltak, ami részben annak volt köszönhető, hogy hajnalban alig volt mozgás, és részben mert a legtöbb kalózt, akit elfogtak, hamar kivégeztek, és nem kellett sokakra felügyelni. Nem tudták merre kell haladni, csak találomra mentek egy irányba. Nem volt ez a börtön bonyolult rendszer, viszont nem lehetett benne egy embert könnyen megtalálni. Hatalmas volt.

A Saltstone kikötő és város maga volt a központja a haditengerészetnek. Néhány évvel ezelőtt erődként védték a kalózoktól, és még mindig él a rettenthetetlen hírneve, ezért már senki nem meri megtámadni, rabszöktetés pedig pláne nem sok gazembernek jut eszébe. Pedig már nem volt olyan erős a börtön és a vár védelme. Ezt a hibát akarta kihasználni Arthur.

Francis Arthur mellett haladt, lámpással a kezében, és teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban. Mennyit kockáztat a kapitány Tino életéért! Ezt soha nem gondolta volna. Arthur önimádónak tűnt, de már kezdett megváltozni a véleménye.

\- Arthur? Arthur! Arthur Kirkland! Itt vagyok, Arthur!

Francist ez a lágy hang, ami fojtott hangon kiabált, húzta vissza a valóságba. A cella felé fordította a lámpást. Arthur szenvtelenül nézte a térdelő, rácsokba kapaszkodó férfit. Barna haja volt, és világító zöld szeme. Fehér inge hosszan ki volt gombolva, nyakában medál lógott. Francis rájött, hogy már látott ilyen medált, méghozzá Lovino nyakában. A férfi mosolygott, és csak úgy sütött róla, hogy kalóz.

\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Arthur.

\- Ne légy már ilyen… ma van a kivégzésem és a barátom vagy…

\- Tévedsz – vágta rá Arthur – csak Lovino miatt tűrlek meg, egyébként utállak.

\- De olyan régen volt az az ellenségeskedés… - sóhajtott a férfi, aztán a tekintete Francisre villant – ők kik?

\- Te ki vagy? – kérdezte Ludwig.

A férfi lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

\- Újak lehettek… Arthur nem mesélt rólam? Antonio Fernandez vagyok, Arthur után a legnagyobb kalóz… na nézd csak, hogy vigyorog magában, amiért elismertem, hogy csak második vagyok… régen volt egy kis vitánk, de már elrendeztük, jó haverok vagyunk, nem igaz, Arthur? – mosolygott Arthurra.

\- Csak szeretnéd. – morgott a kapitány.

\- Olyan makacs. – sóhajtott Antonio – Még Lovitól is el akart tiltani…

\- Mi közöd Lovinohoz? – kérdezte Ludwig, aki rögtön ugrott Feli testvérének nevére.

\- Lovi olyan aranyos! – áradozott Antonio – Mint egy kis paradicsom! Áhh, már olyan rég nem láttam…

\- Mert voltál olyan szerencsétlen, hogy elfogattad magad. – morgott Arthur.

\- Baleset volt! – védekezett a barna hajú – Arthuuur, vigyél ki innen, még túl fiatal vagyok a halálhoz!

\- Lesheted.

\- Kérlek, Arthuuur!

\- Nem.

\- Lovino szomorú lesz.

\- Nem érdekel.

\- Lovino ott fog hagyni téged.

\- Őt sem érdekli mi lesz veled.

Antonio hallgatott pár pillanatig, aztán kifakadt:

\- Olyan nincs, hogy Lovi engem megutáljon! Mondd Arthur, már nem vagyok a barátod? Lovino olyan szomorú lesz… te megmenthettél volna!

\- Soha nem voltál a barátom.

\- De a barátja vagy Lovinonak!

\- Nincsenek barátaim.

Antonio elmosolyodott.

\- Ez az ösztönös reakciód, ha valaha a barátaidról beszélünk. Pedig tudom, hogy vannak barátaid. Csak talán még te sem vallottad be magadnak. Vagyis… dehogynem, vannak barátaid, te is tudod. Az egész legénységed hisz benned.

\- Ettől még nem foglak kiengedni.

\- Kérlek.

\- Nem.

Ludwig ekkor elvette a kulcscsomót Arthur övéről (amit még az egyik őrtől zsákmányoltak) és kinyitotta Antonio celláját. Antonio boldog mosollyal köszönte meg neki.

\- Miért csináltad? – sóhajtott Arthur – Most a nyakunkon fog lógni…

\- Lovino Feli testvére… - motyogta a szőke férfi.

Antonio hosszas köszönetnyilvánításai közepette folytatták Tino keresését. A „második legnagyobb" kalóz sokkal jobb társaság volt Arthurnál, legalábbis Francis így gondolta. Antonio többet mosolygott és közvetlenebb is volt.

Arthur ment kis csapatuk elején, és meg sem próbált bekapcsolódni a beszélgetésbe, bár Francis szerint a kapitánya nem is utálta annyira Antoniot.

\- Egyébként miért is jöttetek ide? – kérdezte Antonio.

\- Az egyik matrózomért. Elrabolták. – mondta Arthur.

\- Ó, pedig reménykedtem, hogy engem akartál kiszabadítani.

\- Álmodozz csak.

\- Egyébként kit vittek el? Ugye Lovino jól van?

\- Tinot.

\- Tino? Az a kis alacsony szőke, lilás szemekkel?

Arthur biccentett.

\- Láttam amikor behozták. Már Ivan hajóján megkezdhették a vallatását... elég elveszett tekintete volt. Ma lesz az ő kivégzése is.

\- Honnét tudsz te ennyit? A rabokkal nem szoktak ilyeneket megosztani, hogy ki melyik hajóval érkezett, vagy mikor lesz mások kivégzése.

\- Hát tudod volt itt egy tök jó fej tiszt, aki beszélgetett velem, mert unatkoztam. Azt hiszem Gilbert volt a neve...

\- Vörös szeme volt és ezüstös haja? - vágott közbe Ludwig, de felesleges volt, tudták, hogy a bátyjáról beszél.

\- Igen! Elég furcsa volt olyan fehér hajjal, mert egyáltalán nem öreg...

Arthur felemelte a kezét és csendre intette őket. Francis még a lélegzetét is visszatartotta, és halk zihálás jutott el a füléhez. Ötlete sem volt Arthur hogyan hallhatta meg.

A kapitány intett, és halkan tovább mentek. A lámpásuk fénye lassan elüldözte az árnyékokat, amik beborították a folyosókat. Arthur megállt az egyik cella előtt és Francis magasabbra emelte a lámpást.

A fal mellett egy kis alak kuporgott, térdeit felhúzta és átölelte, a fejét csak akkor emelte fel, amikor a cellája elé értek. Francis azonnal megpillantotta a csillogó, lila szemeket.

\- Tino! – kiáltott fel fojtott hangon Ludwig.

\- Ne, Arthur, menjetek innen! – mondta remegő hangon Tino – Nemsokára visszatér… vissza fog térni…

\- Eddig eljöttünk érted, elviszünk. – mondta Arthur, és levette az övéről a lopott kulcsokat.

Kinyitotta az ajtót, de Tino nem mozdult, úgyhogy ő ment közelebb hozzá. Ekkor látta, hogy Tino lába a falhoz van láncolva. Szerencsére a bilincshez is talált kulcsot.

\- Kapitány… Ivan visszatérhet bármelyik pillanatban…

\- Akkor jobb lesz, ha elpucolunk innen.

\- Nem… már várt rád… a bejáratnál várnak… hamarosan bejönnek… ha felkel a nap…

\- Még tíz perc van napkeltéig. – jegyezte meg Ludwig.

Tino a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

\- El fog kapni, kapitány…

Arthur sóhajtott és letérdelt Tino elé. Végignézett a kistermetű matróz testén. Végig sebek, és horzsolások borították. A bokája, ami a bilincsben volt, különösen csúnyán nézett ki. Arthur abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán rá tud állni. Aztán elgondolkodott azon, hogy mit mondott Tino. Szóval Ivan várt rá. Becsalta Tinoval a tömlöcbe, és nemsokára érte jönnek. Még jó, hogy nem a főbejáraton akarnak távozni.

\- Ne aggódj, Tino. – mondta nyugodtan Arthur. Elmosolyodott és a matróz vállára tette a kezét – Minden rendben lesz. Csak mosolyogj, ahogy mindig is!

\- Kapitány! – Tino kitárta a karját és magához ölelte Arthurt – Miért jöttél el értem? Nem vagyok olyan fontos a hajódnak.

\- A hajómnak nem, de a legénységem tagja vagy. Nekem fontos vagy.

\- Kapitány… - szipogta Tino, miközben Arthur a karjába vette és felemelte – Berwald ugye jól van?

\- Nem mondanám, nagyon aggódik érted. – Arthur Francisék felé fordult – Ludwig, mutasd az utat a titkos járathoz.

A szőke férfi bólintott, és ezúttal ő állt a csapatuk elejére. Antonio mosolyogva üdvözölte Tinot, aki meglepetten, de halványan visszamosolygott rá.

Francis a gondolataiba merülve sétált a lámpással. Nem tudta, mennyi igazság volt abban, amit a kapitány mondott Tino megnyugtatására. Mindenesetre az volt a lényeg, hogy a kis matróz visszakerült hozzájuk. Francisnek figyelmeztetnie kellett magát, hogy még korántsincsenek biztonságban.

Ludwig egy zsákutcának tűnő folyosó végéről eltolt néhány hordót, és felhajtott egy csapóajtót. Antonio ment előre, utána Arthur Tinóval, aztán Francis, végül Ludwig becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

Először még lefelé haladtak lépcsőkön, aztán egy hosszú, végtelennek tűnő nyirkos folyosón haladtak végig. Aztán a folyosó zsákutcába futott. Ludwig addig tapogatta a falat, amíg meg nem találta rajta a bemélyedést, ahol egy gombbal ki lehetett nyitni a kijáratot.

A beáramló fény szinte megvakította őket. Éppen felkelt a nap. A járatból kiérve egy erdőbe jutottak, ahol tőlük pár méterre egy kidőlt farönkön üldögélt Berwald, szorosan mellette pedig Peter lóbálta a lábát. Ahogy észrevették őket, felálltak.

Arthur letette a földre Tinot, aki remegő térdekkel állt, és lassan Berwald felé lépkedett. Ezt a másik férfi nem várta meg, egy pillanat alatt Tino előtt termett, és magához rántotta. A kisebb szőke meglepődött, de viszonozta az ölelést.

\- Legközelebb megvédelek. – morogta Berwald.

\- Legközelebb már megvédem magam. – válaszolta Tino.

Francis nem tudta elrejteni a mosolyát. Ezek az emberek itt előtte nem voltak kalózok. Csak egy család, aki visszakapta az egyik elveszett tagját.

A meghitt pillanatot Arthur szakította félbe. Nem tud időzíteni, ahogy Francis megjegyezte magában.

\- Akkor induljunk vissza a Fortunára! – adta ki derűsen a parancsot, és letérdelt Peter elé – Jól figyelj, Peter! Szaladj be a városba, és szólj Elizabethnek. Csak kövesd a tervet, rendben?

\- Igenis, kapitány!

Peter tisztelgett és elrohant az erdőben. Még visszanézett Tinora és Berwaldra, aztán ahogy elvesztek a fák között, a tekintetét előre szegezte és futott. Megkeresi Elizabeth-et és eltűnnek innen. Most már semmi nem akadályozhatja meg őket.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth csak éppen felnézett a söprésből (ha cselédnek álcázza magát, hát úgy is viselkedik), amikor meglátta a Tino elrablóját felfelé sétálni az utcán. Gilbert kék kabátban és szakadt, piros köpenyben, önelégült vigyorral jött Elizabeth, bocsánat, a börtön felé.

A lány gyorsan végignézett magán, és megállapította, hogy csinos. Aztán azt is megállapította, hogy a zöld szoknyája, és a fehér köténye tényleg cselédes, nem fog lelepleződni. Eltűrt egy tincset a füle mögé és csak a szeme sarkából figyelte Gilbertet. Egész jól nézett ki, csak ne lenne olyan idióta, meg Elizabethet nem kicsit idegesítette a vigyor, ami az arcán ült.

Gilbert megállt a börtön bejárata előtt, ahol már egy ideje egyre több katona várakozott, Elizabeth már gondolkodott is rajta, hogy riadót fúj, és unottan nézett végig a társaságon. Pontosabban először a katonákon, aztán a női dolgozókat kezdte szemrevételezni a bárokban. A tekintete hamar megállapodott Elizabethen, amitől a lány megborzongott. Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni Gilbert pillantását, és azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy mi lehet Arthurékkal. Itt valami készülődik. A katonák száma egyre növekszik. Vajon a kapitánynak sikerült már véghez vinnie a tervét?

A katonák bementek a börtönbe. Csak Gilbert, és még néhány másik fickó várakozott előtte. Elizabeth hátat fordított nekik. Még vár egy kicsit, hátha megérkezik Peter.

Egy kéz telepedett a vállára, amitől megborzongott és lassan fordította hátra a fejét. Peter nem ér fel a válláig. Akkor csak…

\- Engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. Gilbert Beilschmidt, hölgyem.

Elizabeth még válaszolni is elfelejtett. Csak pislogott párat. Nem tudta eldönteni mit tegyen. A seprű jó fegyver, ha nem figyel az ellenfél, de azzal elárulná magát. Talán Gilbert még nem ismerte fel.

\- Örvendek. – bökte ki végül.

Gilbert lehajolt és kezet csókolt neki. Elizabeth nem tudta eldönteni, hogy elpiruljon, vagy fejbe vágja a férfit. Végül csak dermedve állt, és nézett Gilbertre.

\- Önben kit tisztelhetek? – kérdezte az albínó.

Elizabeth vonakodott, hogy az igazi nevét mondja-e. Végül is Gilbert nem ismeri. Már nyitotta volna a száját, amikor valaki megelőzte:

\- Elizabeeeeth!

A lány önkéntelenül is a hang felé kapta a fejét. Peter integetve szaladt felé, hatalmas vigyorral az arcán. Elizabeth megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Tehát sikerült.

Sajnos Gilbert is követte a tekintetét, és Petert meglátva elvigyorodott és fura hangon nevetni kezdett:

\- Keseseseseee! Sejtettem, hogy te vagy az! Most már teljesen biztos vagyok benne, _drágám!_

Peter megtorpant pár lépésre a lánytól és az albínótól. Elizabeth döntött hirtelen, a seprű nyelével állba, aztán oldalról fejbe vágta Gilbertet, megragadta Peter kezét, majd futásnak eredt. Gilbert még utánakapott és elkapta a csuklóját.

\- Tényleg te vagy az a Fortunáról. Az öcsém…

Elizabeth kitépte a szorításból a kezét és Petert maga után húzva rohant el. Még hallotta, hogy Gilbert kiált valamit az öccséről, de nem értette, és nem is akart rá válaszolni. Lelepleződtek, csak a menekülést látta az egyetlen megoldásnak.

A lány futás közben látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Emil és Lukas kicsit lemaradva követik. A megbeszéltek szerint még a kikötő előtt lefordultak az útról, és berohantak az erdőbe, ott már a testvérek is futottak utánuk, meg sem álltak a találkozás pontjáig.

A Fortuna feletti partszakaszon már várták őket. Berwald egy fának dőlt, és Tino a vállára hajtott fejjel aludt – biztos nagyon kimerült lehetett. Ludwig a fűben ült és a tengerre bámult. Antonio a part szélén térdelt, és lenézett a hajóra. Talán Lovinót kereste. Francis a hátát egy fának vetette, és a mellkasa előtt összefonta a karjait. Tekintetével Arthur mozgását követte, aki fel-alá járkált. Érkezésükre felkapta a fejét és elvigyorodott.

\- Minden rendben ment? – kérdezte.

\- Az a Gilbert felismert… - morogta Elizabeth – olyan nagyképű egy paraszt…

\- Nem gond, azonnal elmegyünk innen. – mondta Arthur.

\- Tino mennyit mondott el Ivannak? – kérdezte Lukas.

\- Csak a legénység tagjainak a nevét és nagyjából az úticélunkat. Még az a szerencse, hogy nem tudta pontosan hova tartunk. – válaszolt Arthur – Nem gond.

\- Legalább itt van velünk. – mondta Emil.

\- Amondó vagyok – kezdte Antonio – hogy menjünk a Saltstone-ból. Elegem van ezekből a puccos katonákból.

\- Csak Lovinot akarod látni, bevallhatod. – veregette meg a vállát Elizabeth, mire Antonio csak rámosolygott.

Arthur erre felkapta a fejét, és kicsit megrugdosta Antoniot, hogy figyeljen rá egy kicsit.

\- Azt mondod velünk akarsz jönni? Kiszabadítottunk, és még a nyakamon akarsz lógni?!

\- De hát barátok vagyunk. – mosolygott – Egyébként csak Stormfury-ig kéne a fuvar. Hallottam, hogy arra mentek, ott vár rám a hajóm…

\- Ki van csukva. Boldogulj magadtól. – mondta Arthur, és intett a legénységének, hogy indulnak vissza a hajóra.

Francis ellökte magát a fától, Berwald pedig felvette az alvó Tinot. Antonio belecsimpaszkodott Arthur lábába, mire az elégedetlenül morgott.

\- Artieeee! Kérlek!

\- Szállj le rólam, Antonio!

\- De Arthur, olyan régen volt az a vitánk… te nyertél úgyhogy…

\- Úgyhogy nem kell engedelmeskednem neked.

Arthur lerúgta magáról a régi riválisát és hátra sem nézve elindult a Fortuna felé. A többiek követték. Francis maradt utoljára, lehajolt és megveregette Antonio vállát.

\- Szerintem nem is annyira utál. Gyere velünk, majd beszélek vele.

Antonio ragyogó zöld szemekkel nézett fel rá.

\- Te olyan rendes vagy! – áradozott, és megölelte Francis lábát.

\- Na jó, elég lesz… - kiáltotta Francis, mire Antonio elengedte, és Francis felhúzta a földről.

\- Úgy érzem lehetünk barátok. – mondta Antonio.

Francis először csak meredt rá, aztán vállat vont.

\- Végül is… már mit veszíthetnék?

Antonio átkarolta a vállát és lementek a Fortunához. Ahogy felértek a fedélzetre, Francis ikrei apjuk karjába futottak, Antonio pedig egy kicsit csalódott arccal tekintgetett körbe. Amikor megtalálta akit keresett, abban a pillanatban áttört a tömegen, ami elválasztotta Lovinotól, és csontropogtató ölelésben részesítette a vörös fiút.

\- Kicsi paradicsomom!

\- Engedj el te szemét! Azt mondtam TEGYÉL LE!

Antonio a nagy szeretetrohamában felemelte a földről Lovinot, mire az heves tiltakozásba kezdett, így Antonio kénytelen volt elengedni. Lovino csak morgott valamit, amit már senki sem értett.

Tino nem ébredt fel, bár mindenki kitörő örömmel fogadta a szőke matróz visszatérését. Ünnepeltek volna is, csak Arthur kiadta a parancsot, hogy indulnak tovább. A kapitány egy percet sem akart késlekedni, nem tudni mi okból. Francis ezt betudta a titkolózásának. Arthur csak annyit osztott meg, hogy az Analynért mennek, persze ezt már eddig is tudták.

A francia engedelmeskedett Arthur utasításainak, behúzták a vasmacskát, és kibontották a vitorlákat. Francist rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. Érezte, hogy a haditengerészet nem fog tétlenkedni, ha az elfogásukról van szó. Mostanra már biztos észrevették, hogy Tino és Antonio eltűnt, akkor pedig a Fortunának a közelben kell lennie.

Francis tekintete megállapodott Elizabethen, aki a magas partra bámult, ahol nemrég ők álltak. Elizabeth egy férfit nézett, akin kék kabát volt és vörös, szakadt köpeny. Fehér haja ezüstként csillogott a napfényben, és vörös tekintete Elizabeth zöldjébe fúródott.

Francisnek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy még hallani fognak egymásról.


	16. Chapter 16

A Fortuna diadalmasan szelte a habokat, Arthur pedig ismét büszkén nézett a tengerre. Élvezte az utazást, még Antoniot is elviselte, aki a világért sem mozdult volna Lovino mellől. Arthur azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy nemsokára elérik Stormfury-t és megszabadulhat tőle.

Francis rossz érzése egyre csak nőtt. Nem tudott mit kezdeni magával a hajón, ezért csak sétálgatott fel-alá. Aztán Arthur elkapta a karját, hogy megszédül tőle, hagyja már abba, inkább nézze a tengert.

\- Úgy viselkedsz, mintha minden a tiéd lenne. – jegyezte meg Francis és leült a kormány mellé, Arthurhoz.

\- És nem az enyém? – vigyorgott Arthur.

\- A tengert nem tudod az uralmad alá hajtani.

\- Nem mondasz butaságot, Francis. Ha én nem tudom, akkor senki. A tenger senkié nem lehet. Egy élő kincs, ami gyönyörűbb bármelyik lánynál, vagy ékszernél.

\- Mindig meglepsz, milyen szeretettel beszélsz a vízről.

\- A tenger nem csak víz!

\- Jó, értem. – engedett Francis.

Arthur elforgatta egy kicsit a kormányt, ahogy az iránytűjére nézett. Fél szemmel Francisre pillantott, aki a tengerre bámult.

\- Nyugtalan vagy. – mondta – Ivan miatt?

\- Nem tudom. – sóhajtott Francis – Talán miatta is, de talán semmi ok az aggodalmamra.

\- Ivan követni fog. Fogadok már a nyomunkban van. Ha tudja a célunk irányát, bármikor beérhet minket.

\- Te nem aggódsz, hogy elkap?

\- Engem? Pff… esélytelen.

\- A csatában majdnem otthagytuk a fogunkat.

\- De Tino visszakerült nem? Nem fog tudni legyőzni.

\- Csak nehogy elbízd magad…

\- Szerénységem határtalan.

\- Az a Gilbert nekem furcsa. Miért nem riadózott azonnal, amikor felismerte Elizabethet?

Arthur gondolkodott pár pillanatig, aztán elvigyorodott és Francisre kacsintott.

\- Liz csinos lány. Biztos tetszett neki. Aztán velünk volt még ugye Ludwig is, az öccse, szerintem imádja a kistestvérét.

Francis a fejét csóválta.

\- Néha olyan furcsán fejezed ki magad, néha pedig olyan egyszerű magyarázatokat adsz… nem tudlak kiismerni.

\- Nem kell kiismerned. – mondta Arthur – Elég, ha hiszel bennem.

A francia nem válaszolt, Arthur pedig újra a tenger felé fordította a tekintetét. Mosolygott. Megint úgy, mint azon a sziklán Francisre. Francis már tényleg nem tudta kiismerni őt, de beletörődött. Még úgyis van ideje, Arthur nem fogja hamar elengedni a Fortunáról, akkor pedig Francis meg fogja tudni egytől-egyig a kapitány titkait.

A távolban egy sziget körvonalai kezdtek kirajzolódni. Toris szerint azok Stormfury partjai voltak. Ahogy egyre közelebb értek, Antonio búcsúzkodni kezdett, Lovinot különösen sokáig szorongatta. Aztán amikor közel értek az öbölhöz, amiben a kikötő volt, Arthur közölte, hogy nem fognak kikötni. Antonio nem vitatkozott, felállt a hajó korlátjára, mosolyogva intett, majd fejest ugrott a tengerbe. Lovino összefonta maga előtt a karjait és durcásan nézett Antonio után.

\- Kapitány, hajó közeleg! Mögöttünk! – kiáltott le az árbockosárból Roderich.

Arthur elengedte a kormánykereket, és elővette a távcsövet. A távolban egy világosfából készült hajót látott, aminek a vitorláján egy szürke szalag volt.

\- Ivan… - morogta a kapitány.

Levette a távcsövet és a hajó apró ponttá zsugorodott a horizonton.

\- Menjünk tovább! A nyílt vízen fogunk velük megküzdeni!

A legénység azonnal dolgozni kezdett, kiengedték a vitorlákat, és kitisztították az ágyúkat. Arthur leült a kormány mögé törökülésben, és előhúzta a kardját, majd egy ronggyal fényesíteni kezdte. Ivan hajója gyorsabb volt a Fortunánál, nagyjából egy óra, amíg utoléri őket.

Akkor fog minden eldőlni. Arthur ezt egy macska-egér játéknak tervezte, ahol ő az egér. De rá kellett jönnie, hogy Ivan gyorsan véget akar vetni a szórakozásának. Arthur nem menekülhet örökké. Ha most kiáll ellene, és nyer, többé nem fogják zaklatni. Viszont, ha veszít… akkor meghal. A legénységével együtt. Nem mintha nem halna meg előbb-utóbb, de egy ilyen kivégzés szégyenteljes lenne neki. Megbukna kalózként, hiszen még annyi kincs van, amit meg akart keresni… Arthur megfogadta, ha elfogják, a legénységét mindenképpen megvédi. Elküldi őket messzire, ahol soha nem találhatnak rájuk. Egyikükre rábízza a Fortunát, ha addig el nem süllyed, és így Arthur Kirkland neve még sokáig élhet. Hányszor elképzelte már ezt! A saját kivégzését, ha a története rosszul végződne. Arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy az akasztás unalmas. Akkor már inkább lefejezés vagy agyonlövés.

Arthur megrázta a fejét, és észrevette, hogy Ivan hajója egyre jobban felzárkózik. Ez baj. Ellenfele legutóbb erősebbnek bizonyult. De hol lenne az izgalom, ha nem lenne erősebb? Semmi érdekes nincs egy gyenge ellenfél legyőzésében. Arthur mindig legyőzi az ellenségeit. Egytől egyig.

\- Arthur! – csettintett előtte Francis, mire a kapitány felkapta a fejét – Van már terved a legyőzésükre?

\- Hm… hát hmm… - Arthur rájött, hogy szinte csak a vesztés körül jártak a gondolatai – Amint mellénk érnek tüzelünk, átmegyünk, és elfogjuk Ivant.

\- Nagyjából ez volt a terved legutóbb is. – sóhajtott Francis – Működni fog?

Arthur kis hezitálás után válaszolt csak:

\- Működnie kell. Az _én_ tervem.

\- Remélem így lesz, Arthur. – mondta Francis a kapitánya arcát fürkészve.

Arthur elfordította a fejét, és magában egyetértett Francissel. Ő is remélte, hogy így lesz.

Eduard futott Arthur felé, és jelentette, hogy a hajó pár perc múlva beéri őket. Valóban, a Fortuna legénysége már hallotta a másik hajóról érkező izgatott kiáltásokat.

A kapitány felállt, és meglengette a kardját. Öröm lesz vele elvágni Ivan torkát. Hacsak nem kínálnak érte magas váltságdíjat, akkor a pénzt választja.

Arthur a kormány mellé sétált és megtámaszkodott a korláton. A saját legénysége feszülten nézte át a fegyvereiket, ellenőrizte az ágyúkat. Francis és Romulus a két oldalára sétáltak. Arthur büszkének érezte magát.

\- Figyelem! – kiáltotta – Nemsokára egy újabb csata kezdődik! Készen állunk szétrúgni Ivan seggét, igaz?

A matrózok egyöntetűen hallattak harci kiáltásokat, és a fegyvereiket a levegőbe lendítették.

Arthur elvigyorodott, és Francis felé fordult.

\- Hinni fogsz bennem, Francis?

A francia pár pillanatig töprengve nézett a kapitány szemébe, aztán elmosolyodott.

\- Hiszek benned.

Ivan hajója ebben a pillanatban ért melléjük. Arthur elégedetten bólintott.

\- Remek. Ezt ne felejtsd el!

Nem hagyott időt Francisnek a válaszra, nekiiramodott, megragadott egy kötelet, és harci kiáltással átlendült a másik hajóra.

A kapitányt még sok matróz követte. A Fortuna ágyúi eldörrentek, és hamar heves harc kezdődött a két hajó között.

Francis csak állt, aztán elmosolyodott. Elkapott egy árván lengedező kötelet és átlendült a másik hajóra. Talán most először úgy érezte, nem is olyan rossz kalóznak lenni.


	17. Chapter 17

Francis a hajóra ugrott és megtántorodott. Elővette a pisztolyát és a kardját. Ideje újra kalózként harcolni.

Belelőtt az egyik férfi combjába, aztán visszacsúsztatta a pisztolyát az övébe. Magában szidta a fegyvert, hogy miért csak egyszer lehet vele lőni. Elővette a kardját és folytatta a harcot.

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy sokan átjöttek az ellenség hajójára, míg mások a Fortunán maradtak. Arthur hajóján újra elsültek az ágyúk, mire Ivan hajója megremegett. Amíg a matrózok újra talpra álltak, Francisnek volt ideje körülnézni. Gilbertet sehol nem látta a hajón, bár lehet, hogy már a Fortunán volt. Viszont megpillantotta Arthurt, aki hatalmas lendülettel tört fel a kormánykerék felé, ahol Ivan Braginsky állt. Az ellenség vezetője mosolygott, és előhúzott karddal várta Arthurt, aki félrelökött egy matrózt, így felért hozzá. Lassan sétált felé, Ivan pedig csak állt, leengedett karddal és lehorgasztott fejjel. Arthur ellökte magát a padlótól és nekiesett az ellenfelének. Ivan felemelte a kardját és minden erőfeszítés nélkül hárított.

Francis nem tudta tovább figyelni őket, mert egy kék ruhás lány elé ugrott és majdnem kettéhasította. Francis felismerte, ő volt az a lány, akivel legutóbb Arthur harcolt. Még neki is meggyűlt vele a baja, akkor Francisnek sikerülhet legyőznie?

A nő gondolkodás nélkül szegezte előre a kardját és rontott előre. Francis csak a reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy ki tudott térni. Ki kell állnia ellene, nem akart elfutni. Alfred és Matthew biztosan figyelik a Fortunáról, most megmutatja nekik milyen kemény apjuk is van!

Arthur eközben ádáz harcot folytatott Ivannal. Egy kicsit hátrányban volt, mivel Ivan magasabb volt nála, és Arthurnak az egész férfiről egy medve jutott eszébe. Ennek ellenére izgalmasnak találta a csatát, Ivan nemhiába lett az üldözője. Csak azt találta furcsának, hogy az ellenfele még mindig mosolyog. Ő is felvette a magabiztos vigyorát, csakhogy kvittek legyenek.

Ivan lecsapott, Arthur pedig megtartotta a férfi csapását. Ekkor vette észre, hogy amíg ő két kézzel tartja a kardot, Ivan egy kézzel tartja meg az ő csapásait. De akkor hol van a másik keze?

Arthur a szeme sarkából észrevette. Ivan másik keze oldalról lendült felé. A kapitány kénytelen volt elengedni egyik kezével a kardot, és kivédeni a csapást. Másik keze remegett, ahogy megpróbálta megtartani Ivan kardjának egyre erősödő nyomását.

\- Nem véletlenül vagy a kalózkirály. – mondta Ivan kedves hangon – Ne aggódj, nem sokáig kell már ezt a címet viselned.

\- Neked sem kell többé a szárazföldre lépned, ha most elsüllyesztelek a hajóddal. – vágott vissza Arthur.

Ivan mosolygott.

\- Próbáld meg megtenni.

\- Ebben a csatában fog minden eldőlni. – mondta Arthur – A szerencse nekem kedvez. Az a gyönyörűség nem véletlenül Fortuna! – biccentett a hajója felé.

\- A balszerencse talán neked kedvez. Nekem nem kell szerencse, hogy elkapjam az olyan gazfickókat, mint te.

\- Azt hiszed erősebb vagy nálam?

\- Én nem hiszek semmit.

Arthur elvigyorodott, és hátraugrott. Ivan leengedte a karjait. Arthur a bal kezébe vette a kardját, és Ivan felé szegezte. A férfi védekező állásba állt. Arthur felé futott, és hagyta, hogy Ivan eltérítse a kardját. Ő meglökte a férfi vállát, és elgáncsolta. Ivan a hátára vágódott, Arthur pedig fölé tornyosult, a kardját a másik férfi torkához tartva.

\- Nem rossz. – mosolyodott el Ivan.

\- Add meg magad!

Ivan belevágott Arthur kardot tartó kezébe, felhúzta a térdét, és gyomorba rúgta a kapitányt. Arthur lefordult róla, így Ivan talpra állt. A szőke férfi a térdére támaszkodott, aztán kiegyenesedett.

\- Nekem is vannak trükkjeim. – mondta Ivan, közelebb lépett Arthurhoz és mellkasba ütötte. Arthur túl későn emelte fel a kezét, hogy kivédje.

A kapitányt meglepte Ivan nyers ereje, hátralökte, majdnem elesett. Ez csak az egyik keze csapása… és a kardot is egy kézzel tartotta… akkor mi lesz, ha beveti mindkét kezét egyetlen kardcsapásba? Miből van ez a férfi?

Arthur szaggatottan beszívta a levegőt. Ez egyre csak izgalmasabb lesz. Végignézett Ivanon. Nem látott nála lőfegyvert. Arthurnál volt pisztoly. Azt mondják, a kalózok nem harcolnak tisztességesen. Arthurnak esze ágában sem volt ledörrenteni Ivant. Csak ha nincs más megoldás.

Újra nekirontott a férfinek, és Ivan újra hárított, sőt egy gyors csapással levágta az Arthur derekára kötött kendőt is. A kapitány pisztolya a földre esett, amit Ivan arrébb rúgott.

\- Lesoványodtál, kalózkirály. – jegyezte meg Ivan.

\- Mit tudsz te rólam? – kérdezte Arthur miközben megtartotta Ivan csapását. A kardjaik egymásnak feszültek, és fémesen csikorogtak.

\- Láttalak már pár éve. Tudom, hogy ezzel itt nincs minden rendben. – bökte meg Arthur mellkasát.

\- Honnét tudsz róla? – kérdezte Arthur ingerülten.

\- Dylan elmondta.

\- Mit keresett nálad Dylan?!

\- Nem tudod? Beállt a haditengerészethez. Azt mondta téged akar megkeresni. Persze akkor mindent elmondott rólad, nem is sejtette, hogy kalóz vagy.

\- Mit tettél vele, te szemét?! Hol van a bátyám?!

\- Tényleg nem vagy tájékozott. Meghalt egy járványban.

Arthur szemében vad tűz lobbant. Dühös volt. Dylan a bátyja volt. A bátyja, aki szerencsétlenül kiadott róla minden információt is, még azt is, hogy beteg. Dylan meghalt. Hogy fogja így számonkérni rajta?! Arthur dühös volt, és ez csak még jobban harcra késztette.

Sikerült bevinnie egy csapást Ivan combjába és ez egyre nagyobb lendületet adott neki. Csakhogy ellenfele is egyre jobban belejött a harcba. Ügyesen hárított minden csapást, és néhányat neki is sikerült bevinnie. Arthur karja már több helyen vérzett.

Egyszer csak Ivan azt vette észre, hogy Arthur már kapkodja a levegőt. Leengedte a kardját, Arthur pedig hátraugrott.

\- Fáradt vagy? Jó ideje harcolunk már.

\- Ki a fáradt?! Órákig is bírnám!

Ivan vállat vont és nekirontott Arthurnak. A kapitány kivédte a csapást és egy gyors kardsuhintással belevágott Ivan karjába. Ekkor olyan jött, amire nem számított. Ivan eldobta a kardját és puszta kézzel megragadta Arthur pengéjét, másik kezével pedig kicsavarta a kezéből.

Kezébe vette Arthur kardját, Arthurt pedig szorosan maga elé húzta és a hajók felé fordította. A kapitány mozdulni is alig bírt az erős karok között.

\- Látod? A szerencséd elég sok helyről vérzik.

Arthur fogcsikorgatva nézett a szeretett Fortunájára. Néhány lyuk tátongott rajta az ellenség ágyúiból. A kapitány tekintete a matrózait kereste.

A Fortunán a három gyerek, Peter, Matt és Alfred sebesülten ültek a lépcsők aljánál, Roderich és Elizabeth pedig vállvetve védték őket néhány fickótól. Lukas egy kötélen lengett, és a magasból vágta le azt, akit ért. Denny egy hatalmas csatabárddal gyűrt le egy férfit, de már több helyről is vérzett. Romulus megpróbálta visszaszorítani Lovinoval azokat a férfiakat, akik még a Fortunára akartak jönni, kevés sikerrel. Még a kis Tino is egy kis tőrt forgatott az ellenség között.

Ivan hajóján Feliciano és Ludwig egymást szemmel tartva próbálták meg visszaverni a fickókat. Pontosabban leírva a helyzetüket, Feli már a határain volt és Ludwig védte egyedül kettejüket. Emil egy rövidhajú nő ellen harcolt, aki igen nagy méretekkel volt megáldva. Az ő segítségére Heracles sietett. Berwald ezekben a pillanatokban vette észre a másik hajón Tinot, és villámló tekintettel tért vissza kis barátjához. Toris és Feliks a sebesült Raivis és Eduard előtt álltak védelmezőn. Yao hangos „aiya!" kiáltásokkal harcolt, és távolabb tőle Kiku eszméletlenül feküdt.

Végül Francis ott állt, ruháin sok szakadás, bőrén sok vörös folt volt. Arthur felismerte a nőt, akivel harcolt. Neki is meggyűlt vele a baja és Francis még mindig talpon van…

\- Mind a tűrőképességük határán vannak. – mondta Ivan.

Arthur mozgolódni kezdett, hogy kiszabaduljon, de Ivan szorítása csak erősebb lett, így a kapitány nyugton maradt.

\- Megadod magad? Ne akarj halálos áldozatokat.

\- Így is kivégzed őket! Soha nem adom fel! Nem fogsz a megadásra kényszeríteni!

Ivan szorítása gyengült, de csak annyi ideig, amíg Arthur egy ütést érzett a tarkóján és ő maga a sötétségbe esett.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt és Alfred szorosan apjukhoz bújtak, és Francis tanácsára aludni próbáltak. Három nap telt el, mióta az Ivannal vívott csata zajlott. A csata hevében csak az utolsó pillanatban vették észre, hogy Ivan diadalmat arat. A Fortuna legénységét megkötözte és a saját hajójára vitte. Aztán eléjük dobta Arthur élettelen testét, nem volt megkötözve, így Francis azt hitte meghalt. Ám Arthur kinyitotta a szemét és gyenge hangon bocsánatot kért.

Elizabeth arcán könnyek folytak le, és a legénység többi tagja is csak elhűlve nézett a kapitányra, akit Ivan felrántott a földről, megkötözött, aztán elvitt.

Visszatértek a Saltstone kikötőbe, még a Fortunát is elhozták. A legénység nem látta Arthurt. Őket egy nagyobb cellába vitték, ahol annyit tudtak meg, hogy Arthurt még életben van, bár Ivannal és kikérdezik.

A harmadik napja várták, hogy történjen valami. A várakozás egyiküknek sem tetszett. Kaptak orvosi készleteket, így legalább a sérülteket el tudták látni, bár tudták, hogy előbb-utóbb kivégzik őket.

Peter Tino és Berwald között ült és amióta csak megérkeztek, reszketett. Francis büszke volt a fiaira, hogy nem sírtak. Aggódtak, és Alfred nem mosolygott, de viszonylag nyugodtan viselkedtek.

Elizabeth Roderich vállára hajtotta a fejét és csak bámult ki a fejéből. Közben azt hajtogatta, hogy „a kapitány biztos kitalál valamit, meg fogunk szökni, a kapitány elintézi…"

Francis nem látott erre sok esélyt. Ivan nem tűnt kedves embernek, még a mosolya ellenére sem. Nem, Ivan elfogta őket, és biztos be is fejezi a munkáját. Ha Arthurt kivégzi, hatalmas előléptetést kap. Nem fog róla lemondani.

A nehéz csizmák koppanásaira felemelték a fejüket. A cellájuk előtt Ivan és nem sokkal mögötte Gilbert állt. Gilbert lehajtotta a fejét, és alig mert rájuk nézni. Aztán megpillanthatta Elizabethet és Ludwigot, mert megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

\- Arthur meggyőzött, hogy két embernek adjak egy második esélyt. Ludwig Beilschmidt, és Francis Bonnefoy, ti a haditengerészetnél szolgáltatok és akaratotokon kívül kerültetek a hajóra, és Arthur arra kényszerített, hogy dolgozzatok neki. Ti szabadon eltávozhattok.

Francis és Ludwig összenéztek. Miért mondta ezt a kapitány? Miért akarja őket megmenteni?

\- És a fiaim? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Ha felügyelsz rájuk, veled mehetnek.

Francis bólintott, és finoman felrázta két alvó fiát. Az ikrek álmos szemmel néztek rá, aztán Ivanra. Őt meglátva az arcuk inkább vörösbe fordult a dühtől.

\- Gyertek, elmegyünk. – mondta Francis.

\- De Arthur… - kezdte Alfred.

\- Shh… - tette Francis az ujját a fia szájára.

Ivan kinyitotta a cellát és kiengedte Ludwigot, aki szomorúan nézett Feli felé. A kis vörös értetlenül, de leginkább szomorkásan nézett a szőkére. Francis is kilépett Ludwig után. Tino felpattant a helyéről és a rácsokhoz ment.

\- Peterrel mi van? Még gyerek! Kivégeztetne egy gyereket?

\- Mi már találkoztunk… - fürkészte Tino arcát Ivan – Olyan vagy, mint egy nő… vagy mint egy anya.

Tino felfújta az arcát.

\- Igenis férfi vagyok, és mondd el mi lesz Peterrel! – kiáltotta.

\- Kivégezzük.

A szőke fiú már visszavágott volna, de eljutott az információ az agyáig és inkább elsápadt.

\- N-Nem tehetik… Peter még gyerek… még alig múlt 10 éves…

Berwald a vállára tette a kezét és szomorúan ránézett. Tino csak elfordult a rácsoktól, leült Peter mellé, és szorosan magához ölelte.

Francis Gilbert arcát kutatta. Az albínó még mindig a földet bámulta, szemében csalódottság tükröződött. Lehet, hogy Elizabeth miatt.

\- Legyetek a vendégeink pár napra… vagy inkább addig, amíg nem találtok egy hajót, ami elvisz titeket. – mondta Ivan.

Francis biccentett. Végre szabad! Megszabadult attól az öntelt kapitánytól és visszamehet Franciaországba, letelepedhet a tengertől távol, egy kis faluban…

Amint elhagyták a börtönt, Gilbert Ludwig mellé csapódott, de a szőke nem is vett róla tudomást. Az albínó tekintete még csalódottabb lett.

Ivan megmutatta nekik a szobáikat. A szobák a tengerre néztek, és az ikrek külön hálót kaptak. Egyébként egymás mellett voltak, és a tengerre néztek.

\- Ó, majdnem elfelejtettem. – nézett vissza Ivan Francishez – Holnap lesz Arthur kivégzése. Nem akar akasztást, de nem kívánságműsor… az utolsó szó jogán arra kért, hogy hadd beszélhessen veled utoljára négyszemközt. Szóval este hétkor gyere le a börtönhöz.

\- Megértettem. – bólintott Francis.

Ivan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és Francis leült az ágyára. Az ikrek az ablakon bámultak ki.

\- Mit akar tőled a kapitány? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Fogalmam sincs. – sóhajtott Francis – Még van pár órám hétig.

\- Örülsz, hogy megszabadulsz tőle, ugye? – kérdezte Alfred.

\- Igen, miért ne örülnék… - Francis elhallgatott – Szentég, te megkedvelted!

\- Ahogy te is. – fordult hátra mindentudón csillogó szemekkel Matt.

\- És most hagynád, hogy kivégezzék. – hányta a szemére Alfred – A kapitányunkat!

Francis letérdelt eléjük.

\- Nem tudom miért hittétek azt, hogy kedvelem. El akartam jönni arról a hajóról. Nem kell többé fosztogatnunk és…

\- Élvezted, apa! – mondta Matt.

\- Nem, nem élveztem! – kiáltott fel Francis – A kalózok rosszak! Csak a szerencsénken múlt, hogy nem öltek meg minket rögtön!

\- Más oknak is kellett lennie, nem csak a két szép szemünknek. – morogta Alfred.

\- Holnap – kezdte Francis – holnap Arthur meghal. Ha akarnám se tudnám megállítani. Visszamegyünk Európába, és nyugodt életet fogunk élni, kalózoktól mentesen.

\- Arthur a barátod. – mondta Matt – Azt mondtad hiszel benne.

\- És mi már a kalózokhoz tartozunk. – fejezte be Alfred, megfogta az öccse kezét és kirángatta a szobából.

Francis sóhajtott, és felegyenesedett. Ez rossz, hogy megkedvelték Arthurt. Nem fogják hamar kiverni a fejükből. Francist nem hagyták nyugodni fiai szavai. _„Arthur a barátod… azt mondtad hiszel benne… a kalózokhoz tartozunk…"_ nem tudta kiverni őket a fejéből. Végigfeküdt az ágyon és a plafont bámulta.

Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy csak a hétórai harangszó húzta vissza a valóságba. Feltápászkodott és lesétált a börtönhöz. Már besötétedett, mégis világosság szűrődött ki belülről. Jó sok lámpás, vagy fáklya lehet benn. Ivan a bejáratnál várta, aztán ahogy Francis megérkezett, elvezette Arthur cellájához.

Egy nagyon kicsi helyiség volt. Háromoldalról falak vették körbe, és egy falra szerelt deszkaágy volt az egyetlen berendezés. A padlót vékony szalmaréteg fedte. Arthur az ágyán ücsörgött, vörös kabátjától, és kalapjától megfosztva. Térdeit felhúzta az állához, és a földet bámulta. A szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt. Francis arra gondolt, hogy milyen szörnyű módszerekkel kellett vallatni a kapitányt.

Ivan kinyitotta előtte az ajtót, mire Arthur felemelte a fejét és lerakta a lábát.

\- Fél óra. – mondta Ivan.

\- Négyszemközt. – figyelmeztette Arthur.

Ivan bólintott, bezárta Francis mögött az ajtót, és elment. Arthur megpaskolta maga mellett a deszkát.

\- Biztos boldog vagy, hogy holnap kivégeznek.

\- Ami azt illeti… a fiaim…

Arthur legyintett.

\- Mindegy, ez csak bevezető volt, meg szeretnék beszélni veled néhány dolgot.

Francis felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Néhány dolgot? Miért velem? Romulussal már beszéltél?

\- Nem. Veled beszélek utoljára a legénységemből.

Francis összefonta maga előtt a karját.

\- Halljam. Arról van szó, hogy miért nem öltél meg, amikor elfogtál?

\- Lesz róla szó… - motyogta Arthur- de kezdjük még annál is régebben.

\- Mondd.

\- Tudod, Angliában születtem, negyedik gyerekként a családba. A szüleim folyton utaztak, és másfél év után engem a bátyáim gondjaira bíztak. Három bátyám volt, Scott, Seamus, és Dylan. Nem szerettek engem. Nagyon nem. Ha bármi rosszat tettem, vagy már csak a jelenlétemmel zavartam őket, megvertek. Egyszer elájultam az iskolába menet. Azt hittem, csak a verésektől, mert előző este kaptam… de akkor derült ki, hogy szívbeteg vagyok. Azután már nem bántottak annyit. Dylan még néha kedves is volt velem. Aztán egy nap, amikor olyan 14 éves lehettem, a szüleink hazajöttek, és hoztak még két fiút. Ikreket. Ezután újra elutaztak. Velük… nem akartam, hogy ugyanaz történjen velük, mint velem. Fogtam őket, és felszálltam velük egy hajóra. Egy ismeretlen országba kerültünk, és még a nyelvet sem beszéltem. Egy fickó felrángatott egy hajóra, és nem engedett el. Azt hittem, el akar adni rabszolgaként, de nem, mert az inasa lettem. Imádtam a tengeren lenni. Hosszú időre meg is feledkeztem az ikrekről… a tenger túl csodálatos volt ahhoz, hogy a múltamon rágódjam.

\- Meg sem próbáltad őket megkeresni? – szólt közbe Francis.

\- Nem. Bárhol lehettek, már a föld alatt is. Szóval hajósinasként szolgáltam, és egy csomó mindent megtanultam. Egyszer a hajónkat megtámadták a kalózok. Még csak kölyök voltam, nem öltek meg, viszont a hajójukon kellett szolgálnom. Így kerültem Romulushoz és az unokáihoz. Persze otthon nem tudták, hogy felcsaptam kalóznak, mint kiderült, Dylan beállt a haditengerészethez, hogy megkeressen, de… meghalt. Én meg mit sem sejtve tengettem boldogan az életemet. Ahogy nőttem egyre tehetségesebb és ügyesebb lettem…

\- … és egyre szerényebb.

Arthur biccentett.

\- Mire betöltöttem a húszat, megszereztem a Fortunát is. Az volt életem legszebb napja. Mintha csak megházasodtam volna. Romulus lett az elsőtisztem, az unokáit pedig kiraktuk egy kikötőben, hogy ne eshessen bajuk. Lassan egyre több ember csatlakozott hozzám, és tényleg, úgy tűnt egyre csak közeledek a kalózkirály cím felé. Soha nem vesztettem csatát, még Antonio ellen sem, két éve… aztán megtámadtuk a Jeanne-t.

\- A hajómat.

Arthur bólintott és hallgatott.

\- Miért nem öltél meg? – kérdezte Francis – Arthur… miért?

A kapitány továbbra is hallgatott, aztán komolyan Francisre nézett.

\- Mert a két fiú, aki veled volt… Alfred és Matthew… a testvéreim.

Francis csak bámult rá, mintha csak Arthur azt közölte volna, hogy igazából nő. A francia csak bámult rá, kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Arthur már nem a szemébe nézett, a földet tanulmányozta.

\- Azt ne mondd… hogy az ország, ahova elszöktél… Franciaország volt?

A kapitány bólintott.

\- Biztos… biztos vagy benne, hogy ők azok?

\- Teljesen.

\- És… és honnét tudjam, hogy nem csak kitaláltad? Engem miért nem öltél meg?

Arthur eltűnődött és lassan kezdett beszélni:

\- Talán mert helyrehoztad a hibámat. Felnevelted az ikreket. Hány éves is vagy? Huszonkilenc? Nem voltál semmi, hogy tizenhét évesen fiaiddá fogadtad őket.

\- Még csecsemők voltak. – motyogta Francis.

Arthur a vállára tette a kezét, de nem nézett a franciára.

\- Mit nem tudok még rólad? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Sok dolgot. – vágta rá Arthur – Például, hogy Peter is az öcsém, bár ezt nem tudja senki.

\- Arthur… ennyi képtelenséget még én sem hiszek el.

\- Pedig így van. Amikor már kalóz napjaimat tengettem, felbukkant Scott, és a kezembe nyomott egy kölyköt, hogy neveljem fel. Fogalmam sincs hogyan talált meg, bárhol lehettem a nagyvilágban. Elmondta, hogy a szüleink meghaltak, mint azt később megtudtam Dylan is… és nem akarta, hogy Peter a nyakán legyen. Én… nem tudtam őt öcsémként elfogadni, ezért odaadtam Tinonak és Berwaldnak. Tino mindig is imádott a gyerekekkel játszani a kikötőkben, Berwald pedig mindig mellette volt, ésszerűnek tűnt. Még ők sem tudják, hogy milyen kapcsolatom van Peterrel.

\- Ki fogják őt is végezni.- jegyezte meg Francis.

\- Csak figyelj, Francis, csak figyelj. Mind szabadok lesznek.

\- Mit tervezel? Te nem fogsz megszökni? Csak a fiúk miatt, ha bármit tehetek…

\- Ne! – vágott közbe gyorsan Arthur, mire Francis meglepetten nézett rá – Ne tegyetek semmi meggondolatlant. Sőt, ne tegyetek semmit. Minden rendeződni fog.

\- Rendben…

\- Egyébként is, inkább örülj, hogy visszakaptad a „normális" életedet. – Francis már közbeszólt volna, de Arthur folytatta – inkább mesélj, milyen volt Alfreddel és Mattel élni.

\- Apám egy nagy házat és egy kisebb vagyont hagyott rám. Amíg élt, mindig a házassággal nyaggatott, ami eszem ágában sem volt. Amikor megtaláltam az ikreket, arra gondoltam legalább ezt megtehetem érte. – nevetett fel kényszerűen.

\- Soha nem kérdeztek az anyjukról?

\- Nem igazán… természetes volt, hogy csak hárman vagyunk. Még azt sem tudják, hogy nem vér szerinti fiaim.

\- Jobb így. Ne szólj nekik rólam.

Francis bólintott.

-Tehát végül is nem tettem rosszul, hogy elhoztam őket. – mondta Arthur – Sokáig azt hittem, amikor elhagytam őket, hogy aláírtam a halálos ítéletüket. Örülök, hogy egy olyan ember, mint te, fogadta be őket.

\- Furcsa ezt hallani egy kalóztól.

\- Lehet… Francis, már csak egy kevés időnk maradt.

\- Igen?

\- Szeretném…

Arthur Francis felé fordult, de megállt a beszédben, átgondolta a mondandóját.

\- Igen? – kérdezte újra Francis.

\- Francis… szeretném, ha te lennél a Fortuna kapitánya.

A kijelentést döbbent csend fogadta. Francis nem szólt, Arthur pedig csak hosszan nézett a szemébe.

\- Miért? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Amikor megláttalak az ikrekkel, megláttam benned valami mást is. Azt akartam, hogy megváltozz. Azt akartam, hogy higgy bennem, és kalóz legyél. Önző gondolat, de mi kalózok ilyenek vagyunk. – vigyorodott el.

\- De Arthur, nem azt mondtad, hogy minden rendbe jön? Nem térsz vissza a Fortunára?

\- Persze, hogy nem hagyom ott az én kis drágámat egyedül. Ha _esetleg_ valami történne velem, azt akarom, hogy jó kezekben legyen. Ahogy a testvéreim is.

Francis hallgatott.

\- Tudom, hogy nemrég harcoltam ki neked egy új esélyt az életre, és utálod a kalózokat, de…

\- Így igaz. A Fortuna már a haditengerészeté.

\- Nem. Soha nem volt, és nem is lesz. A Fortuna az enyém és a tengeré.

Arthur elhallgatott, ahogy nehéz léptek közeledtek a cella felé. Ivan mosolyogva megállt az ajtó előtt, és elővette a kulcsait. Francis felállt, és az ajtó felé indult. Arthur megragadta a karját és visszahúzta. Francis felszisszent. Sok erő maradt még a kapitány kezében.

Arthur belenézett Francis szemébe és közelebb húzta magához.

\- Légy a Fortuna kapitánya. – suttogta – Kérlek.

Francis nem válaszolt, mire Arthur elengedte, újra felhúzta a térdeit az állához és tekintetét a padlóra szegezte. Ivan kiengedte Francist, aki mielőtt elment volna, visszanézett Arthurra. A kapitány nem nézett egyikükre sem. Látszólag elmerült a gondolataiban, vagy csak nem akart tudomást venni róluk.

Ivan meglökte Francis hátát, mire a francia elfordította a tekintetét Arthurról és elindult. Sokáig nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a kapitánnyal való beszélgetést.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Elizabeth! Elizabeth!

A lány felemelte a fejét Roderich válláról, és kidörzsölte az álmot a szeméből. Körülnézett. A többiek még aludtak. a rácsokon kívül látta meg azt, aki hívta. Gilbert volt.

A szíve megdobbant, aztán eluralkodott rajta a harag. Felállt, és a cella ajtajához ment.

\- Elizabeth, segítek megszökni. – mondta fojtott hangon az albínó.

\- Miért? – kérdezte a lány.

\- Mert… mert segíteni szeretnék. Neked, és Arthurnak is. Nem akarom Ludwigot szomorúnak látni.

\- Nem te fogtál el minket? Nem utáltad meg Ludwigot? – kérdezte gyanakodva Elizabeth.

\- Nem vettem részt abban a csatában. Az öcsémet akkor sem utálnám meg, ha egymás után kétszer is világégést rendezne. Egyébként beszéltem Arthurral, ő mondta, hogy segítsek nektek…

\- Hogy sikerült meggyőznie? Mi van Arthurral?

Gilbert nem válaszolt. Felidézte magában Arthur szavait: _„Tetszik neked Elizabeth, ugye? Akkor segíts neki."_ A Fortuna rettenthetetlen kapitánya mondott még néhány dolgot neki, de azokat sem akarta visszamondani a lánynak.

\- Amikor láttam, rendben volt. – válaszolt végül – Azt is mondta, hogy ne próbáljátok meg kiszabadítani.

\- Honnét tudjam, hogy nem akarsz csapdába csalni minket?

\- Már így is be vagytok zárva. Ha kiérünk innen, szóródjatok szét az erdőben. Francis keresni fog titeket, Arthur szerint.

Elizabeth maga sem tudta miért, de bólintott. Nem bízott teljesen ebben a Gilbertben, de még mindig jobb, mint tétlenül ücsörögni, a kivégzésükre várva. Sorban felrázta a többieket, kezdve Tinoval, aki egy percre sem volt hajlandó elengedni Petert.

Gilbert kinyitotta előttük az ajtót és segített nekik eljutni az erdőbe, a titkos alagúton át. Gilbert tanácsára mind megindultak a szélrózsa minden irányába. Bíztak Arthurban, hogy már kész terve van, nemsokára visszatérhetnek a Fortunára, és folytathatják a kalandozásokat. Csak Elizabeth maradt Gilbert mellett.

\- Segítettél nekünk, már a cinkosunk vagy. Nem bánod?

\- El akartam már menni ebből a kikötőből. Ha engem kérdezel, Ivan elég rossz főnök. Nem kedvelem. – vont vállat Gilbert.

A lány az albínó arcát fürkészte.

\- Amikor csak láttalak, idiótán vigyorogtál, most nem. Történt valami?

Gilbert elfordította a fejét, nem nézett Elizabeth szemébe.

\- Francissel van valami? A fiúkkal? Ludwiggal?

Az albínó megrázta a fejét.

\- A kapitányod… - motyogta, de nem folytatta.

\- Mi van vele?

Gilbert nem válaszolt, csak a földet nézte a lány lába előtt. Elizabeth maga felé fordította, és megrázta a vállát.

\- Gilbert, mi van Arthurral?!

* * *

Francis kifésülte a haját és egy kék szalaggal kötötte össze. Felvett egy kék kabátot, aztán elégedetten nézte magát a tükörben. Nem tudott sokáig egy dologra figyelni, folyton csak a tegnapi beszélgetések visszhangzottak a fülében. Vajon Alfrednek igaza van? Már a kalózokhoz tartozik? Amikor ezt kérdezte Arthurtól, a kapitány azt válaszolta szerinte már hozzájuk tartozik. Tényleg így lenne? Tény, hogy Francis kedvelte a legénységet, és az utóbbi időben kalózként harcolt. Még magának is bevallotta, hogy izgalmas volt és élvezte. Aztán átragadhatott rá valami Arthur tengerszeretetéből, mert amióta a Fortunával utazott, nem igazán akarta elhagyni a vizeket. De hogy Arthurral barátok lennének? Soha. Mattnek nincs igaza.

Visszatérhetne valaha a normális életéhez? Amikor még egyszerű hajósként éldegélt, Franciaország partjainál. Kellett neki a Karib-térségbe jönnie!

Francis eltűrt egy tincset a füle mögé, és az ablak felé fordult. A tenger kék zafírként csillogott, pont ahogy Arthur mindig is mondta. Ez nem csak víz, ez maga az élet.

A férfi már nem tudta mit gondoljon. Ellentétes érzések kavarogtak benne, néhányuk Arthur mellett szólt, néhányuk Arthur ellen.

Francis rájött. Ha vissza is tér Franciaországba, nem fogja tudni elfelejteni a kalózokat, sem a Fortunát. Az élete unalmas lenne, de legalább az ikreket biztonságban tudná. De Arthur végül is a fiai bátyja volt. Francis ökölbe szorította a kezét. Az a szemét csak blöffölt, hogy megöli az ikreket, soha nem bántotta volna őket!

Ha itt maradna, lehetne egy hajója. Feltéve, ha Arthurral történik valami. Ha ő lenne a Fortuna kapitánya, folytatnia kéne a kalózkodást, ami, elismerte, sokkal izgalmasabb lenne.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy Arthur sokkal erősebb nála. Máshogy jár az agyuk, de valahogy mégis megértik egymást. Arthur feltétel nélkül bízott benne, amikor Francis gyűlölte a kalózokat.

Francis felállt a helyéről. Nem akarta bevallani magának, de Arthur más volt a többi kalóztól, és Francis meg is kedvelte. Meg kell mentenie őt. Tudta, hogy a kapitány megtiltotta neki, hogy ne próbálja meg, de legalább beszélnie kell vele. Egy csomó kalandot köszönhet neki...

Kinyitotta a szobája ajtaját és jobbra fordult, az ikrek ajtajához. Kopogás nélkül nyitott be, de amikor látta, hogy a fiúk édesdeden alszanak, inkább kiment. Lesietett a lépcsőn, ami az előcsarnokba vezetett. Megpillantott két cselédlányt, akik fojtott hangon beszélgettek a lépcső alatt. Francisnek sikerült néhány mondatot elcsípnie:

\- Hallottad mi történt a kalózkapitánnyal, akit nemrég fogott el Braginsky úr?

\- Igen, már majdnem a fél város tud róla... shh, itt jön az a férfi, aki neki szolgált!

Francis látszólag figyelmen kívül hagyta a lányokat, de nagyon is figyelt. Történt valami Arthurral? Vajon micsoda?

Francis egyre gyorsabb tempóval hagyta el az épületet, és ment a börtönbe. Egyenesen Arthur cellájához ment, aminek most az ajtaja nyitva volt, és Ivan állt előtte. Francis most először nem látott mosolyt az arcán. Csak akkor, amikor megpillantotta Francist, engedett el egy szomorú mosolyt.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Francis.

Ivan nem szólt semmit, csak félreállt az útból. Francis benézett az ajtón.

Arthur az ágyon feküdt, egyik kezét a hasán nyugtatva. Arca sápadt volt, és nyugodt. Francist megrémítette a látvány. Olyan volt, mintha...

\- Azt hittük öngyilkos lett, de az orvos szerint inkább a szíve vitte el. Békésen, álmában halt meg.

\- M-Meghalt? - kérdezett vissza remegő hangon Francis.

Ivan bólintott.

Francis, mintha nem akarta volna elhinni, megérintette Arthur arcát. Hideg volt. Kisöpörte a tincseket a kapitány arcából, aztán Ivanra nézett.

\- Mi tesz vele?

\- Hát az akasztást lefújtuk. Az összeset, hajnalban a legénység is megszökött. Tudsz erről valamit?

Francis szeme elkerekedett és megrázta a fejét. Ivan folytatta:

\- Kirkland kapitány testét elégetjük a többi holttesttel együtt.

Francis bólintott és felállt Arthur mellől. Nem hajtotta le a fejét, biztos léptekkel sétált ki a cellából és hagyta ott Ivant.  
Arthur nem volt a barátja. Még csak nem is szerette. Akkor miért van gombóc a torkában, és miért fáj ennyire a mellkasa?

A Fortuna erős kapitányának nem így kellett volna meghalnia. Egyáltalán nem kellett volna meghalnia. Nem, Arthur erős volt, mégis…

Francis nem is figyelte, hogy merre megy. Csak ment, mert úgy érezte, nem tud egyhelyben lenni. Már kiért a városból, és egy sziklaszirtre ment, ahonnét messzire elláthatott a tengeren.

Megállt, és térdre rogyott. Nem sírt, csak bámulta a tengert, Arthur örök szerelmét. Nem tudta biztosan mit érez. Talán sajnálatot, talán szomorúságot. Egy volt biztos, bizonytalan volt. Már végképp nem tudta mihez kezdjen. Menjen haza az ikrekkel? Maradjon és legyen a Fortuna kapitánya? De mit tenne, ha kalóz lenne?

Egy meleg kéz telepedett a vállára, mire Francis összerezzent. Romulus lassan leült mellé a fűre.

\- Hallottam a városban mi történt. – mondta.

Francis felé fordult. Romulus sem sírt, mégis a tekintete szomorú volt.

\- Tudta, hogy meg fog halni. – folytatta csendesen a férfi.

Francis szemében hirtelen minden értelmet nyert. Sadik szavai, hogy Arthur az utolsó pillanatig fog várni, és hogy a kapitány mindig versenyt futott az idővel. Még azelőtt akarta megtalálni az Analynt, hogy meghalt volna.

\- Nekem elmondott mindent, amikor befogadtunk. Leszel a Fortuna kapitánya?

A francia nem válaszolt rögtön.

\- Mit tegyek, ha kapitány leszek?

\- Kezdetnek megkeresheted az Analynt. Arthur is ezt akarta, na meg azt, hogy a Fortuna a tiéd legyen. Teljesítjük az… utolsó kívánságát?

Romulus elfordult és a karjával megtörölte a szemét. Francis bátorítón a vállára tette a kezét. A férfi már kölyökkora óta ismerte Arthurt, biztos rosszabbul érinti őt. Vajon akkor a legénység többi tagja hogyan fogadja a halálhírét? Francis már maga sem tudta mit érezzen.

\- Romulus, miért fáj nekem is?

Most a másik férfi karolta át megnyugtatóan a vállát, de nem válaszolt. Francis csak bámult a tengerre. Hosszú ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg.

\- A Fortuna kapitánya leszek.

Romulus halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Köszönöm. Arthur nevében is.

Francis nem nézett rá. A mellkasában enyhülni kezdett a szorítás, de a kapitány nevének említésére újrakezdődött.

\- Napnyugtakor legyél a fiaiddal annál a szirtnél, ahol kikötöttünk Tino megmentésekor.

\- Elmegyünk? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Igen. – mondta Romulus, és felállt – Akkor napnyugtakor.

Francis biccentett. Romulus még egyszer megveregette a vállát, aztán megtörölte a szemét, és elment. Francis még hallotta egy ideig a távolodó sóhajait.

A francia ott maradt, és tovább nézte a tengert. Hát napnyugtakor elkezdődik. Kalózkapitány lesz, és visszafordíthatatlanul gazfickó. Már nem gondolta át a lehetőségeit. Eldöntötte, hogy a Fortuna méltó gazdája lesz. Francis arra gondolt, ha Arthur most figyeli valahonnan, biztos önelégült vigyor ül az arcán.


	20. Chapter 20

A tenger habjai édes dalt játszottak a sziklákon alattuk, mintegy utolsó altatót játszva Arthurnak.

A Fortuna legénysége Gilberttel kiegészülve némán állta körül a nemrég szerzett fakoporsót, és benne Arthur lopott holttestét. Mellkasán virágkoszorú volt, Elizabeth fonta neki, és a teste mellett néhány nagyobb kő, hogy elsüllyedjen, ha a tengerbe dobják. Közös megegyezés alapján a tengert választották a legjobb nyughelynek Arthur számára.

Alfred és Matt apjuk ruhájába és kezébe kapaszkodtak, arcukon könnyek folytak le. Ugyanez volt a helyzet Peterrel, akinek két kezét Berwald és Tino fogták szorosan. A többiek csendben álltak, és nézték néhai kapitányukat. Mintha csak aludna…

Francis többször is megpróbálta, de nem sikerült elfordítania a tekintetét Arthurról. Hosszú ideig senki nem mozdult. Aztán ahogy lement a nap, a három gyerek még helyezett néhány virágot Arthur mellé, mielőtt Lukas és Denny rárakták a koporsó fedelét. Gilbert és Romulus megfogták a koporsó két végét, és a tengerbe dobták.

A kapitány koporsója még lebegett egy kicsit a víz tetején, mielőtt végleg elmerült. Itt tört ki Elizabethből és Felicianoból is a sírás. Francis mellkasa összeszorult, torkában újra gombóc keletkezett. Neki is fájt. Biztos volt benne, hogy neki is legalább ugyanannyira fáj, mint a többieknek, bár nem tudta volna megmondani miért. Nem tudott sírni. Inkább csendben emésztette magát, és megpróbált lelket önteni a társaiba, hacsak néhány kedves szóval, vagy érintéssel is.

Francis megköszörülte a torkát, mire minden szem felé fordult.

\- Tehát… gondolom már tudjátok, hogy Arthur rám bízta a Fortunát. Először is vissza kéne szereznünk a haditengerészettől, aztán elmehetnénk megkeresni az Analynt.

\- Kalózkodunk tovább? – kérdezte Ludwig.

\- Végtére is kalózok vagyunk. – mondta Francis és eleresztett egy halvány mosolyt. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a fiai felnéznek rá, és szemükben büszkeség csillan.

\- Én itt fogok maradni a kikötőben, és feltartom Ivant, amennyire tudom, hogy ne menjen utánatok. – mondta Gilbert – Ha valaha is szükségetek lesz rám, vagy a hajómra – itt sokatmondóan Ludwigra és Elizabethre nézett – itt megtaláltok.

\- Köszönjük, Gilbert. – biccentett Francis – Ivan előbb-utóbb utánunk fog jönni.

\- Mi a tervünk? – kérdezte Romulus – Csak lerohanjuk a kikötőt, és elkötjük a Fortunát?

\- Lehetőleg minél kevesebb áldozattal. Csak felpattanunk rá, és már el is megyünk. – bólintott Francis.

A legénység bólintott, és követte Francist a kikötő felé. Mire az erdő szélére értek, már besötétedett. Francis meghagyta Gilbertnek, hogy ne ezen az úton menjen vissza a bázishoz, mert még gyanúba fogják. Gilbert szorosan megölelte Ludwigot, aztán szokatlanul sokáig búcsúzkodott Elizabethtől. A lány végül finoman meglökte az albínó vállát, hogy menjen már. Gilbert még visszanézett rájuk, mielőtt eltűnt a fák között.

Yao és Kiku mentek előre. Könnyen, és fürgén tudtak haladni, hamar hatástalanították a kikötőben járőröző katonákat. Mindig is ők voltak a legügyesebbek ilyen téren. Messze felülmúltak mindenkit.

Ezután felmásztak a hajóra, és hamarosan követte őket Lovino és Feli, aztán Matt és Alfred. Utoljára Francis szállt fel.

Az új kapitány kiadta a parancsot az indulásra, mire a legénység munkához látott. Kiengedték a vitorlákat, és a Fortuna hamarosan elhagyta az öblöt. A matrózok még hallották a kiabálást a kikötőben. Valaki észrevette, hogy elmenekültek.

Francis azt mondta, egyelőre tartsanak abba az irányba, amerre eredetileg, amíg el nem fogták őket Ivanék, ezután bement a kapitányi kabinba. Elfogta egy szomorú-nosztalgikus érzés, ahogy körbenézett. Ezt a szobát nem nagyon pakolták ki Ivan emberei, hiszen annyira rendetlen, hogy szinte semmit nem lehet megtalálni. Még azt sem tudták kiszűrni, hogy a papírok és könyvek közül melyik a fontos. Még Francis sem tudta megállapítani.

Tudta, hogy a katonák elvittek minden értékesnek tűnő dolgot a hajóról. Minden élelmet, és kincset. Még a fegyvereket is elvitték, csak Denny találta meg a padló egyik deszkája alá rejtve a másik bárdját, amit kitörő örömmel azonnal meg is szeretgetett.

Francis végignézett a szobán. A falon egy kard lógott magányosan. Vele szemben, a másik oldalon kellett volna a párjának lógnia, amit Francis használt a sárkányok elleni küzdelemben. Azután a csata után az lett a férfi fegyvere. Persze amikor fogságba estek, elvesztette.

Levette a kard párját a falról, és suhintott vele párat a levegőben. Éles és könnyű, akárcsak az előző. Megteszi. Francis leült Arthur asztala mögé. Furcsa. Nem neki kéne itt ülnie, hanem Arthurnak.

Nézett maga elé egy kis ideig, felidézve magában az első alkalmat, amikor látta Arthurt itt ülni. Éppen őt fenyegette, hogy megöli az ikreket, ha nem engedelmeskedik neki.

Megrázta a fejét, és elhessegette magától az emlékképeket. Most azt kéne kitalálnia, hogy hogyan fognak fegyvereket és ellátmányt szerezni, na meg, hogy merre van az Analyn. Francis biztos volt benne, hogy Arthur rájött, merre kell menni. Francis emlékezett a papírlapokra és térképekre, amiket a régi kaptány a könyvtárban másolt. Barnultak voltak, és a szélük szakadt.

Nekiesett a papírkupacoknak, reménykedve, hogy Ivanék nem pont azt vitték el. Már az ötödik tömböt túrta át, amikor megtalálta az egyiket.

A térkép volt, amit Arthur lemásolt, és hozzáírta a saját megjegyzéseit. A térképen Stormfury-től kezdődött egy szaggatott vonal, kikerülve a szigeteket, és két egymásnak döntött szikla rajzánál állt meg. A vonalon írás volt. „ _Már csak két hét!"_ Tehát két hét az odaút. Francis felsóhajtott. Estére elérik Stormfuryt, és onnantól kezdődhet az első saját kalandja új kapitányként.

Hátradőlt a székében és a tengerre bámult. Kicsit félt ettől az egésztől. Félt, hogy nem lesz képes olyan kapitánnyá válni, mint Arthur. Nem fogja tudni megvédeni a legénységét. Na meg mihez fog kezdeni, ha megtalálja az Analynt?

 _Ha_ megtalálja. Francis egy könyvet sem nézett át a kincsről. Nem tudta hogy néz ki, vagy mi kell ahhoz, hogy megtalálja. Át kell kutatnia az egész szobát, hogy többet megtudjon.

Régen hallott történeteket öreg tengeri medvéktől, akik valamilyen legendás kincs nyomába eredtek. Mind otthagyták a fogukat, és még a kincset sem sikerült sokszor megszerezniük, vagy csak nagy áldozatok árán. Francis nem akarta veszélybe sodorni a legénységét, vagy neadjisten a fiait. Akkor nem tudta mihez kezdene. Talán azonnal a tengerbe vetné magát Arthur mellé, vagy…

… vagy csak kétségbeesetten keresne egy módot a feltámasztásukra. Tudta, hogy őrültségnek hangzik, és ha tényleg ilyenre vetemedne, biztos belebolondulna.

A kabin ajtaja hirtelen kitárult, és egy mezítlábas Lovino caplatott be, aztán megállt csípőre tett kézzel.

\- Mégis hova megyünk, te szemét?! Ott van Stormfury-ben az a rohadék!

Francis fejében felvillant a gondolat, hogy ez már megtörtént, csak akkor Arthur ült az ő helyén. Elővette a legnyugodtabb hangját, és válaszolt:

\- Nem biztos. Muszáj megállnunk ott, mivel hosszú út vár ránk, és szinte semmink sincs. Antonio talán tud nekünk segíteni.

\- Ha azt várod, hogy én szedjek ki belőle pénzt, akkor örökké várhatsz.

\- Nem, Lovino, nem gondoltam ilyenre… megmentettük, úgyhogy kénytelen lesz visszaadni a szívességet.

\- Ajánlom is. Csak ne jöjjön a közelembe.

Ezzel Lovi, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, kiment, és jó hangosan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Francis tűnődve nézett utána. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ő sem utálja Antoniot, mint amennyire mondja, sőt, talán még élvezi is a társaságát. A maga részéről Francis nem találta idegesítőnek Antoniot. Kivéve amikor elkapja az a hatalmas szeretetrohama. Akkor valahogy nem tudta értékelni az ezzel járó csonttöréseket.

Az ajtó újra kinyílt, ezúttal egy kék, és egy lila szempár kukkantott be kíváncsian. Francis elmosolyodott és felállt. Alfred és Matthew bejöttek hozzá, és becsukták az ajtót. Az ikerpár az apjukhoz sietett, és szorosan megölelték. Francis megsimogatta a fejüket.

\- Na, baj van?

\- Csak hiányzik Arthur. – vallotta be Alfred, mire a testvére bólintott.

\- Fáj a mellkasom. – tette hozzá Matt.

Francis elengedte őket, és letérdelt eléjük. Való igaz, az ikrek ezeken a hajókon tapasztalták meg először a halált. Még sosem vesztettek el hozzájuk közel álló személyt. Még csak nem is tudják mennyire közel állt hozzájuk Arthur. Kezét belefúrta az arany fürtjeikbe, és tovább simogatta a hajukat.

\- El fog múlni. – mondta bíztatóan.

\- Rossz érzés. – panaszolta Alfred.

\- Tudom… én is érzem. – mondta halkan Francis.

Az ikrek felnéztek rá.

\- Yao szerint akkor érzünk ilyet, ha nagyon szomorúak vagyunk.

\- Biztos Leon miatt… - motyogta Matt – Akkor te is szomorú vagy, apu?

\- Igen, az vagyok… de egy idő után enyhülni fog, higgyétek el. Hamarosan nem fog így fájni, ígérem.

\- Te nem sírtál. – jegyezte meg Alfred.

\- Nem. Most az a feladatom, hogy olyan kapitány legyek, akire Arthur büszke lehet. – Francis nem tudta mennyi igazság van ebben a mondatában.

\- Jó, hogy te lettél a kapitány. – mondta Matt, és halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Ez az, így kell mosolyognotok, és higgyétek el, hamarosan minden rendbe jön. – mondta Francis, és hogy meggyőzőbb legyen, a fiúkra mosolygott. Válaszul Alfredtől is kapott egy hatalmas vigyort.

Francis megkérte őket, hogy segítsenek neki megkeresni az Analynról szóló írásokat a kabinban. Már nagyon kíváncsi volt mire lehet képes az a kincs, amiért Arthur az utolsó heteit áldozta.


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur jegyzeteire az ikrek bukkantak rá az íróasztal egyik fiókjában. Francis azonnal belevetette magát az olvasásba. Nem tudott meg sok dolgot, mint kiderült, a könyvekben sem voltak bő leírások. Annyiról szóltak Arthur jegyzetez, hogy az Analyn egy hatalmas erővel bíró kincs, amit annál a két egymáshoz döntött sziklánál lehet megtalálni.

Be kell hajózni a két szikla alá, és elvileg eljutsz az Analyn-hoz. Veszélyes helyeken kell keresztülhajózni, amíg elérik a kincset. Arthur jegyzetében csak egyszer olvasta a „veszélyes" szót. A régi kapitány biztos nem rettenne meg egy ilyen kalandtól. Francis izgult és nyugtalan volt.

Matt és Alfred a félretett lapokat és térképeket nézegették a díványon.

\- Mire fogod használni az Analynt, apu? – kérdezte Matthew.

\- Természetesen hős lesz! – kiáltotta lelkesen Alfred.

Francis nem válaszolt. Éppen a kezébe került egy papír, amin olvashatóak voltak az Analyn funkciói. Tengerek befolyásolása, uralkodás a szélen, kifogyhatatlan kincseskamra, gyógyítás… csupa kalózdolog. Átolvasta még egyszer a lapot, aztán félretette. Alfred azonnal elvette és föléhajolt a testvérével. Miután végigolvasták összenéztek, és szavak nélkül megbeszéltek valamit. Francis látta ezt, de nem szólt. Majd beszélnek maguktól a fiúk. Nem is kellett soká várnia:

\- Apu, mennyire lehet az Analynnal gyógyítani? – kérdezte Matt.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Hogy… meg lehet-e gyógyítani valaki életét.

\- Nem értelek, Matt.

\- Vissza lehet hozni vele valakit az életbe? – szegezte apjának a kérdést Alfred.

Francis elsápadt. Kinyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. Ezernyi gondolat futott át az agyán, főleg azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mit hisznek a fiúk.

\- Fel lehet vele támasztani valakit? – kérdezte újra Alfred.

Francis hirtelen megtalálta a hangját, és fenyegetően tornyosult fiai fölé.

\- Ne halljam még egyszer ezt! Aki elment, az nem térhet vissza, ez így van rendjén. Tudjátok hányan őrültek bele, vagy fizettek drágán azért, mert nem tudták ezt elfogadni?! – az ikrek ijedt, de főleg értetlen tekintettel néztek össze, mire Francis nyugodtabban szólalt meg – Kérlek, ne törjétek a fejeteket ilyen dolgokon. Arthur elment. Nem fog visszajönni.

Alfred és Matt lesütötték a szemüket. Francis néhány könnycseppet vélt felfedezni Alfred szemében. Nem kellett volna újra felhoznia Arthurt. Az ő mellkasa is összeszorult. Magához ölelte az ikreket.

\- Én is sajnálom a kapitányt. De nem tehetünk semmit. Akkor sem tehettünk semmit, tudta, hogy meg fog halni. Az az idióta nem mondta el, még el se tudtam tőle rendesen búcsúzni. Egy nagy hülye volt…

\- …apu? – nézett fel Matt.

Francis belefúrta az arcát az ikrek szőke fürtjeibe és belélegezte a megnyugtató illatukat. Szerette megölelni őket. Egyszerre mindkettejüket. Mindig megnyugodott, és tudta, hogy ők ketten ott vannak, és ott lesznek neki.

-… egy barom volt. Egy világjáró kalandor. Végig úgy olvasott engem, mint egy nyitott könyvet… és sikerült belőlem kalózt faragnia a gazfickónak. Sikerült a barátjává tennie. Remélem most nagyon elégedett magával a pokolban…

\- Apa, a pokolba a rossz emberek kerülnek. – szólt közbe Alfred.

\- Arthur egy mocskos csaló, gazfickó volt. – motyogta Francis.

Matt csak sóhajtott, Alfred pedig elvigyorodott. Úgy tűnt, ő igenis büszke Arthurra, amiért egy gonosz kalóz volt. Francis elengedte őket és rájuk mosolygott. Látta, hogy nem csak Alfred arcán ül vigyor, hanem Matthew is mosolyog.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte.

\- Végre elismerted, hogy barátok voltatok! – mondta Alfred. Csak úgy ragyogott.

Francis már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de rájött, hogy felesleges lenne. Alfredot már nem tudná meggyőzni.

Matt kinézett az ablakon, és megrángatta Francis ruháját.

\- Egy sziget mellett vagyunk.

Francis kinézett az ablakon és ellenőrizte a térképet.

\- Ez már Stormfury! Gyertek, menjünk ki!

Francis kiment a fedélzetre, ahol a legtöbben már a kikötésen dolgoztak. Stormfury kikötőjében állt már néhány hajó. Romulus mutatott Francisnek egy hajót, aminek a zászlaján egy vörös paradicsom díszelgett. Francis hamar rájött, hogy az lehet Antonio hajója. Ezek szerint még itt van, ez jó hír.

Francis végignézett a legénységen, és a tekintete megállapodott Lovinón. Ahogy találkozott a tekintetük, Lovino szemében harag csillant, és megpróbált felszívódni, vagy beleolvadni a környezetébe. Hamar rájött, hogy ez nem fog sikerülni.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson! Én nem megyek _annak_ a közelébe!

\- Gyere velem, Lovino! – kérte Francis – Antonio örülni fog neked.

Feliciano meglökte a bátyja hátát, ezzel a kikötő felé taszítva.

\- Verjétek ki a fejetekből!

\- Antonio biztos segíteni fog, ha te is ott vagy. – veregette hátba Denny.

\- Intézzétek nélkülem! – kiáltotta Lovino.

Ezúttal Elizabeth lökte meg erőteljesebben a fiút. Francis türelmesen várakozott a pallón, hogy Lovino csatlakozzon hozzá. Ehelyett a vörös fiú sarkon fordult, és elrohant a hajó másik oldalára, aztán felkapaszkodott a korlátra, azt tervezve, hogy kiveti magát. Ludwignak sikerült elkapnia a derekát és visszahúznia. Lovino persze kapálózott, és nem fogta vissza magát a kiabálásban. Előszeretettel dobálta Ludwigot a „krumplihuszár" kifejezéssel, de nem szégyellett a szájára venni csúnyább kifejezéseket is. Ludwig nem vette magára.

Lovino végül is Francis mellett kötött ki, Stormfury kikötőjében sétálgatva, mert Antoniot nem találták a hajóján.

Stormfury egy tiszta és szép város volt, ami egy hegyre felvezető út mellé épült. Felüdülés volt idejönni Umn után. Ez is kalóztanya volt, így nem üldözte őket itt senki, és zavartalanul kirándulhattak. A zavartalanul-t úgy kell érteni, hogy ha Francis figyelmen kívül tudta hagyni Lovino morgását. Egyébként hamar megszokta.

Éppen a hegycsúcs felé tartottak, amikor Lovino meglátott egy gyanúsan ismerős, mattrészeg alakot az egyik ház falának dőlve. Persze nem szólt Francisnek, de a kapitánya magától is észrevette Antoniot. Elé sétáltak, és Francis megrázta a kalóz vállát, aki egy rumosüveget a kezében tartva spanyol dalokat dúdolt.

Antonio felnézett rájuk, és Lovinot meglátva megújulva pattant fel, és vetette magát a vöröshajú fiú karjaiba.

\- Kicsi paradicsom! – kiáltotta.

Lovino nem válaszolt, csak ellépett tőle, így Antonio kis híján a földre zuhant. Még idejében megragadta Lovino ingjét.

\- Hát így kell üdvözölni a kedvenc spanyolodat? – nyafogta.

\- Pff… - Lovino elfordította a fejét.

Francis eddig némán figyelte őket. Valami azt súgta neki, Lovino viselkedésében nagy színészkedés van, de nem akart szólni. Inkább csak kívülállóként figyelte őket. Magában megjegyezte, hogy a medáljuk ugyanolyan. Kíváncsi volt, vajon Antonio adott-e egyet Lovinonak, és ha igen, Lovino miért hordja. Ez csak még jobban megerősíti, hogy valójában kedveli Antoniot.

\- Franciiis – fordult most felé Antonio – te a barátom vagy, te ugye szeretsz?

\- Antonio, nem azért jöttünk, hogy kibeszéljük a kapcsolataid. – mondta és óvatosan elvette Antonio kezéből a félig kiürült rumosüveget.

\- Hanem?

\- Felszerelés kéne, és élelem. Fegyverek. Minden, amire egy hajónak szüksége van.

Antonio pislogott párat, mire feldolgozta az információt. Újra Lovino felé fordult.

\- A kis paradicsomomnak szüksége van ezekre? – kérdezte.

\- Ja. – bólintott Lovino.

\- Ha ő kéri, akkor bármit! – mondta lelkesen a spanyol.

Francis kissé fellélegezve nyugtázta ezt magában. Nem kellett kijátszania a „de hát megmentettünk" kártyáját. Antonio önként és dalolva segít nekik, csak Lovino egy szavába kerül. Ezt jó tudni.

Antonio leakasztott az övéről egy pénzeszacskót, és Francisnek nyújtotta.

\- Segítenétek… hukk… visszajutni a hajómra? Hol van Arthur?

\- Arthur meghalt. – mondta Lovino.

Francis összerezzent, hogy hogyan tudja Lovino ilyen könnyen kimondani ezt. Persze a fiú hangjában csengett némi szomorúság, de akkor is. Antonionak kellett pár pillanat, hogy felfogja a kis paradicsomja válaszát.

\- Tényleg? Biztos a szíve… szegény…

Antoniot látszólag nem annyira rázta meg a halálhír. Inkább csak szomorúan elmosolyodott, és úgy tűnt, egy időre kijózanodott. Aztán visszavette Francis kezéből a rumot és meghúzta.

\- Hát… biztos jó helyen van…

Antonio belekapaszkodott Lovinoba, aki segített neki lejutni a kikötőig. Ott Francis megbízta Dennyt, hogy szerezzen fegyvereket, de ne csak bárdokat. Mivel nem annyira bízott benne, utána küldte Lukast is, Elizabethet pedig ételért küldte, ő a kikötőben maradt.

\- Nézd tomato, ezt neked szereztem! – mondta Antonio, és egy rongyba csomagolt kis ajándékot nyújtott át Lovinónak.

\- Mi a fene ez? – kérdezte Lovi és kibontotta. Felemelte a benne rejlő ajándékot, így Francis megpillanthatta a kezében a vérvörös követ, amiben egy világosabb lángminta rajzolódott ki.

\- Olyan színe van, mint egy paradicsomnak. – mondta Antonio mosolyogva.

Lovino elfordult, és az arca vörös volt. Francis megértette, hogy miért hívja Antonio paradicsomnak Lovinot. Nem a haja vagy a szeme színe volt, hanem az arca, ha elpirult.

Antonio csontropogtató ölelésben részesítette a fiút, mielőtt az finoman elküldte melegebb vidékre. Ezután Lovino elfordult és visszament a Fortunára. Francis követte, és fent elkapta a karját.

\- Hogyhogy Antonio ennyire odavan érted? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Mi közöd hozzá?! – kérdezte indulatosan Lovino, aztán kis szünet után mégis beszélni kezdett – Egyébként régen, amikor még a parton éltünk Felivel, egyszer elraboltak a kalózok a kikötőből. Feli rohant segítségért, és pont Antonio volt az első ember, akibe belefutott. Az a szemét megmentett, ezután kiderült, hogy ő is kalóz. Azóta teljesen rám kattant, én meg az adósa maradtam, kénytelen vagyok elviselni.

\- Nem is utálod. – jegyezte meg Francis.

\- Ugyan mit tudhatsz te? – kérdezte Lovino, elfordult Francistől és a zsebébe süllyesztette a követ, amit Antoniotól kapott.

Francis nem válaszolt, de nem is tudott volna. Lovino már elsétált mellőle Felihez, hogy elpanaszolja neki mit kellett kiállnia Antonio mellett a városban. Feliciano megértően bólogatott, és veregette a vállát.

A francia visszafordult a város felé. Már nagyon várta, hogy Denny, Lukas, és Elizabeth visszatérjen és ténylegesen is kezdetét vegye az Analyn felkutatása. Az első igazi kalandja kalózkapitányként.


	22. Chapter 22

A Fortuna csaknem másfél hete szelte a vizeket a két egymásnak döntött szikla felé tartva. Francis türelmetlen volt, főleg azért, mert nem történt semmi. Ez nyugtalanította. Ivan sem eredt a nyomukba, és más sem háborgatta őket. Túl nyugodtan utaztak.

Elizabeth szerint Gilbert nem bukott le, és nem is árulta el őket. Talán csak sokáig vissza tudja tartani a haditengerészetet.

Francis már harmadszorra járta végig a hajót, hogy elfoglalja magát, és hogy megbizonyosodjon, minden rendben. Roderich már szinte utasította, hogy álljon meg, mert megszédül a sok járkálásától, így Francis bement a kabinjába. Ott találta Romulust, az asztalánál, egy könyv fölé görnyedve. Ahogy belépett, az elsőtiszt felemelte a fejét és rámosolygott.

\- Te meg mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Francis.

\- Ó, hát írom a hajónaplót. Nem láttam az utóbbi napokban a kezedben, és amíg Arthur volt a kapitány, én vezettem. Ő túl unalmasnak tartotta.

\- Rá vall. – sóhajtotta.

\- Persze a térképek fölött szeretett görnyedni. Arthur mindig kereste az ismeretlent. Talán így akart minél többet megtudni erről a világról, ahol oly keveset volt.

\- Miért lyukadunk ki mindig Arthurnál? – kérdezte gombóccal a torkában Francis.

\- Azt akarta, hogy sokáig emlékezzünk rá.

Francis nem válaszolt, leült a díványra, és csak bámult maga elé. Romulus nézte őt egy ideig, aztán tovább írta a hajónaplót.

Francis nem gondolt bele Arthur elvesztésébe. Azt hitte, ha meghal, szabad lesz. Nem kell többé egy kalózhajón szolgálnia, és messze élhetne minden veszélytől. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem tudja elhagyni a tengert, sem a Fortunát. Megszerette a legénységet, és a hajó tulajdonképpen az övé volt, nem lenne okos dolog csak úgy itthagyni.

 _A Fortuna az enyém és a tengeré._

A francia fülében sokáig visszhangzottak Arthur szavai. Vajon igazából soha nem is akart megválni a hajójától? Mégis megtette, Francisre bízta a Fortunát.

Arra is rá kellett jönnie, hogy Arthur a barátja lett. Sajnos, vagy nem sajnos. Már felesleges lett volna ellenkeznie saját magával.

Francis összefűzte az ujjait és megfeszítette a karját. Hát ezért fáj ennyire. A mellkasa szét akart szakadni, ha arra gondolt, Arthur már nincs többé. Nélküle nem volt teljes a Fortuna, nem volt teljes a tenger. Arthur borzasztóan hiányzott erről a hajóról.

\- Gondolod, hogy figyel minket? -kérdezte Romulus, fel sem pillantva.

\- Ha igen, akkor biztos jót röhög rajtam.

\- Ne emészd magad miatta. Arthur nézetével ellentétben nélküle is megy tovább az élet.

Francis nem válaszolt. Romulus folytatta:

\- Sokat gondolkozol mostanában. Remélem nem állandóan rajta. Nem fog jót tenni.

A kapitány elnézett az ajtó felé. Kerülte az elsőtiszt tekintetét és némán kérlelt akárkit a legénységből, hogy jöjjön be. Nem szeretett az érzéseiről beszélni, és Romulus pont afelé akarta terelni a beszélgetést.

Imái meghallgatásra találtak, mert a kis Peter betoppant a szobába.

\- Francis… vagyis kapitány, egy sziget felé közeledünk! Elizabeth szerint fel kéne töltenünk a vízkészletünket, mert egy jó része már elfogyott.

Francis felállt, és a tisztelgő Peterhöz lépett. Levette a kalapját és megborzolta a haját. Szőke és puha. Pont mint Alfredé és Matté.

\- Rendben Peter, ha Elizabeth ezt mondja… egyébként nem kell tisztelegned, ez olyan zavarba ejtő.

Peter ebben a pillanatban ellazult, és a tekintete ellágyult.

\- Arthur is mindig megborzolta a hajamat…

Francis elmosolyodott és visszaillesztette a fiú kalapját a fejére.

\- Szeretted, ha megborzolta?

\- Igen. Olyan volt, mintha… közelebb lettünk volna egymáshoz.

Nem is tudja mennyire közel állt hozzá Arthur.

\- Nem akarom teljesen átvenni Arthur szerepét, de remélem lehetek olyan jó kapitányod, mint ő volt.

Peter szomorúan elmosolyodott, és követte Francist a fedélzetre.

A közelben egy erdővel borított kis szigetet lehetett látni. Feliks egyenesen felé vette az irányt.

Francis felpillantott az árbockosárban álldogáló Lukasra. A fiú a korlátra könyökölt, de most nem volt érdektelen az arca. Szeme különösen csillogott, és a szigetre koncentrált. Francisnek rossz előérzete támadt. Lukassal valami baj van, talán nem kéne leengednie a hajóról.

Már éppen valami kifogáson gondolkozott, hogy mivel tarthatná maga mellett, amikor Denny harsány kiáltása kiszakította a gondolatai közül.

\- Luuukaaaas! Luuukaaaaaas!

Lukas szemében megszűnt a furcsa csillogás, és újra unottan nézett le a barátjára, aki lentről integetett neki.

\- Mindjárt megérkezünk, gyere le! Ugye eljössz velünk a szigetre?

\- Persze. – sóhajtott Lukas, kimászott a kosárból, le a fedélzetre.

\- Lukas, nem akarsz maradni a hajón, hogy… izé… segíts nekem? – kérdezte Francis.

Denny átkarolta barátja nyakát és maga mellé rántotta, mielőtt Lukas válaszolhatott volna.

\- Lukas velem akar jönni. – mondta olyan hangon, mintha vérig sértő lenne, hogy a szőke barátja valaki mással tölti az idejét.

Sem Francisnek, sem Lukasnak nem volt ideje válaszolni, mivel Denny elhúzta magával az alacsonyabb szőkét. Francis a szigetre nézett. Egy magasabb hegy, vagy egy domb volt az egész, erdővel borítva. Miért van ilyen rossz érzése tőle? Talán csak beképzeli magának, bár megtanulta, hogy jobb, ha hallgat a megérzéseire. Sóhajtott, és úgy döntött, Denny-ékkel tart a szigetre.

Dennyhez, Lukashoz és Francishez még Yao és Kiku is csatlakozott. Öten vágtak neki a szigetnek, a többiek a hajón maradtak, csak Alfred, Matt és Peter játszottak a homokos parton. Francis megjegyezte, hogy most testvérként játszanak.

Denny ment a csapat elején, belekarolt Lukasba, és szinte rángatta maga után. Utánuk ment Kiku, aztán Yao, a legutolsó Francis volt. Nem akarta megsérteni Dennyt, aki így is a fél szemét rajta tartotta, a másikat pedig Lukason. A hegy teteje felé vették az irányt, és ha közben találnának egy forrást, vagy patakot, akkor azonnal visszamehetnek a Fortunára. Francis nem akart sok időt ezen a helyen tölteni.

Lukas úgy tűnt, lélekben már nem a csapattal van. Egyre jobban figyelt valamire, bár ezt Denny észre sem vette. Végül Lukas kirántotta a karját Dennyéből, és közölte, hogy neki vécére kell mennie, majd megy utánuk. Denny csalódottan pislogott, aztán sóhajtott, és ment tovább. Lukas lehajtott fejjel állt, és amikor látta, hogy a társai elkanyarodnak, belevetette magát az erdő sűrűjébe.

Gyors léptekkel távolodott az ösvénytől, amin Denny haladt. Ment a feje, pontosabban egy érzés, egy belső hang után, ami hívta. Lukas mindig is más volt. Sok dolog untatta, még sokszor Denny is, pedig őt a barátjának tekintette. Az egyetlen, akit mindig imádott, az a drága öcsikéje, Emil volt, bár sem Emil, sem Denny nem tudták őt soha megérteni. Lukas néha mondott, látott, vagy hallott _dolgokat_ , amiknek semmi értelmük nem volt. Legalábbis másoknak. Arthur volt az egyetlen, akivel rendesen tudott beszélgetni, anélkül, hogy bolondnak nevezték volna.

Valójában Lukas képes volt megérezni, és megérteni olyan dolgokat, amiket más őrültségnek hívott volna.

Megtorpant az egyik bokor mellett, és hallgatózott. Halk nyöszörgés ütötte meg a fülét. Letérdelt, és elhúzta az egyik bokor ágait. Egy kicsi, zöld lény sírt halkan a levelek között. Lukas óvatosan benyúlt, és a karjába vette.

\- Mi a baj, kicsi troll? – kérdezte.

A trollnak nevezett lény nyöszörgött, és morgott. Lukas ebből annyit értett meg, hogy valami megtámadta a trolltanyát, ahol él, és mindenkit szétkergetett és megsebesített. Állítólag a szent követ akarja, amit a trollok őriznek ezen a szigeten. Lukas segítségét kérte, hogy győzze le a betolakodót.

A fiú észrevette, hogy a kicsi troll megsérült, ezért tépett a ruhájából egy darabot, és bekötözte a mancsát.

\- Elüldözöm. – mondta tömören, és a trollt egy fának döntötte.

Megértette az érzést, ami idehívta. A trollok a segítségét kérték, és ő eljött. Gyorsan legyőzi azt a valamit, és megy Dennyék után. Bár utóbbihoz nem volt sok kedve.

Lukas tovább követte a belső hangját, ami ezúttal egy réthez vezette a hegyoldalon. Néhány nagy szikla állt ki a fűből. Megpillantott néhány bujkáló trollt a magas fűben, az erdő szélén, vagy a fák koronájában. Az egyik szikla tetején ott ült egy fekete árnyéklény, és vészjóslóan tekintgetett a trollok irányába. Ha valamelyikük megközelítette volna, biztos végez velük.

Lukas előlépett a fák közül, és a lába halkan puffant a füvön. Az árnyéklény abban a pillanatban felé kapta a fejét. Nem volt az arca, csak két sárgán világító pont volt a szeme. Azonnal Lukas felé vetette magát. A fiú kivárt, és csak az utolsó pillanatban ugrott el. Hátrált pár métert, és kivette a hajcsatot a hajából. Senki nem tudta rajta kívül, de az a kis kereszt a hajában egy varázstárgy volt, még Európából, amikor Norvégia partjainál kalandozott.

A tenyerébe tette a csatot, és az ajkához emelte. Halkan elmormolt néhány varázsszót, mire a kereszt izzani kezdett, és hamarosan Lukas kezében már egy fényesen csillogó kard volt. Meglengette párszor, mire az árnyéklény kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy megvizsgálja az ellenfelét. Aztán ordításszerű hangot hallatott, és újra a fiú felé ugrott.

Lukas hárította a támadást a kardjával. Még soha nem találkozott ilyen lénnyel, de éppen itt az ideje, hogy újra mágikus lények ellen harcoljon, mint régen, Európában. Erről a múltjáról még Emil és Denny sem tudnak.

Az árnyéklény felkapaszkodott az egyik sziklára, és fröcsögő-vicsorgó hangot hallatott. Lukas nem rémült meg. Felemelte a kardját, de mielőtt támadhatott volna, a lény testéből fekete csápok nyúltak ki, és indultak felé. Ez valami távolsági támadás lehet.

Lukas hárította a legtöbb csápot. Fantasztikus reflexei voltak, de a lény is gyorsan tudott mozogni. Lukas hamar megunta ezt az egyoldalú támadásmódot és előrelendült, hogy végre belemélyeszthesse a pengéjét a lény testébe is. Az árnyéklény felfújta a testét, és fekete felhőt engedett ki magából, ami rátelepedett az egész rétre. Lukas zavartan fordult körbe. Semmit nem lehetett látni. A fiú összeillesztette az ujjait, és halk mormolásba kezdett. Szél támadt az alakja körül, és a sötétség tovatűnt. Lukas a szeme sarkából még idejében észrevette a felé tartó csápot.

Kitért, és rávágott a pengéjével. Ugyanebben a pillanatban éles karmok ölelték körül, és meghallotta a nyaka mellett a lény morgását. Az árnyéklény a hátán kapaszkodott. Lukas hátracsapott a kardjával, mire a lény az egyik sziklára ugrott és újra a fekete csápokkal támadta meg, ezúttal sokkal gyorsabban. Lukas hátraugrott, és elvágott néhány csápot. Összeillesztette az ujjait, és újabb varázsigéket mormolt. Aztán a lény felé emelte a tenyerét, amiből kék fénycsík csapott ki, és találta el az árnyéklény vállát. A lény bal karja egy csattanással esett le a földre. Lukas ellenfele felüvöltött, és csak még jobban feldühödött.

Újra sötétség borult, a rétre, csak azúttal sokkal feketébbnek, és áthatolhatatlannak tűnt az előzőnél. Lukas nem mozdult, csak a szemével követte a lény lehetséges útvonalát. Hamar elvesztette. A lény biztos nem próbálkozik kétszer ugyanazzal. Valami csapda készül. Ekkor megmarkolta a kard nyelét és újra mormolásba kezdett. A szél újra feltámadt, de csak sűrűbbé tette a feketeséget. Lukas tett néhány bizonytalan lépést, aztán futásnak eredt.

Tudta, hogy a lénynek nagyon jó hallása van, és talán a szaglása is kitűnő. A léptei tompán visszhangoztak a térben. Egyszer vége lesz a sötétségnek.

Összeillesztette a tenyerét, úgy, hogy a kard markolata a kezében volt. Erős varázslat, erős varázslat… amikor Lukas kinyitotta a tenyerét, mindent beborító kék fény tört ki a markából, és elüldözte a sötétséget.

Lukas kissé megtántorodott. Az árnyéklény ott állt előtte néhány méterre. Őt nézte, és a lény gyomrából egy másfajta csáp nyúlt ki. Sokkal hegyesebb volt az előzőknél. A lény kicsit meglengette, aztán Lukas felé lendítette.

A fiú lecsapott rá a kardjával, de a pengéje nem vágta át. Lukas inkább elugrott az útjából. A hegyes csáp szinte vele egy időben változtatott irányt.

Lukas felordított, ahogy a csáp keresztülfúródott a bal térdén. A földre akart zuhanni, csak a kardjára támaszkodva tudott talpon maradni. Amint a csáp átért Lukas lábán, köddé vált. A fiú lenézett a térdére. A nadrágja elszakadt, de a térdén nem volt sem lyuk, sem vér. Egy fekete folt volt a térdén, ami egyre jobban lüktetett. Ahogy egyre nőtt a fájdalom a térdében, a fekete folt is terjedni kezdett a lábán, lassan, de biztosan.

Méreg. Lukas soha nem tanult ellenmérgeket készíteni. Főleg nem tudott egy ilyen, soha nem látott lény mérge ellen védekezni. Összeszorította a fogát és felnézett a lényre. Mintha mély hangon nevetett volna. Pedig még korántsem nyert. Nem, amíg Lukas lábra tud állni, addig harcolni fog. Most sem lesz ez másként.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Kicsit sokáig marad el, nem aru? – kérdezte Yao.

\- Talán nem talál minket. – vetette fel Kiku.

A kis csapatuk megállt bevárni Lukast, de már vagy negyedórája ücsörögtek a köveken, a fiú felbukkanására várva. Találtak néhány szikla tövében egy forrást, és már a tömlőiket is feltöltötték vízzel. Denny viszonylag nyugodtan üldögélt néhány gyümölcsöt eszegetve, amit az erdőben talált. Francis rossz érzése egyre csak nőtt. Sejtette, hogy nem kéne Lukast egyedül hagyni ebben az erdőben. Nem mintha nem bízott volna a fiúban, hogy képes magát megvédeni, de egy nagyon rossz érzése volt ezzel a hellyel kapcsolatban. Az erdő nyugodt volt, és szép, de mintha egy sötét árny telepedett volna rá, fenyegetést hozva magával.

\- Nem tetszik nekem ez az erdő. – mondta Kiku és átölelte magát a karjaival.

Denny vállat vont, de egyre sűrűbben pislogott az ösvény felé, ahonnét jöttek.

Egy ordítás hangzott fel. A madarak elrepültek a fákról, ezzel egyidőben pedig Denny is felpattant. Francis arra gondolt, talán most beigazolódott a rossz érzése.

\- Ez Lukas volt! – kiáltotta Denny.

\- Még soha nem hallottam őt kiabálni, aru. – jegyezte Yao.

\- Én sem, de tudom, hogy ő volt. – válaszolt Denny – Mire várunk még? Érte kell mennünk!

Francis bólintott, és felállt. Ha Denny is azt mondja, hogy még soha nem hallotta Lukast kiabálni, akkor tényleg történnie kellett valaminek.

Yao összenézett Kikuval, és amikor visszafordultak az ösvény felé, Denny és Francis már eltűntek. Gyorsan felpattantak és kettejük után iramodtak. A tömlőiket a forrásnál hagyták.

Francis csak lélekszakadva követte Dennyt. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ő sem tudja merre tartanak, Denny rohant a vakvilágba, nagyjából arra, amerről a kiáltás érkezett. Néha elordította Lukas nevét, de válasz nem érkezett rá.

Denny hirtelen megtorpant egy pontot, ahol a fák megszűntek, és egy sziklás rét bontakozott ki előttük. Francis beleütközött Denny hátába, aztán kilesett mögüle.

Ami először szemet szúrt neki, az egy nagy fekete folt, nem is folt, valamilyen árnyék volt, mivel mozgott. Az árnyék az egyik szikla tövében állt, és valami kék fölé hajolt. Francis felismerte Lukas kék ruháját, aztán észrevette a szőke fejét is, ahogy kétségbeesetten próbálja felemelni, hogy tovább harcolhasson. Kicsit nehéz lett volna felállni, mivel az átnyék ott ült a mellkasán.

\- Lukas! – kiáltotta Denny és megindult a réten.

Lukas és az árnyék egyszerre fordult feléjük. Még a szőke fiú ijedten pillantott az érkezőkre, addig az árnyék vészjóslóan morogni kezdett.

Denny lekapta a hátáról a bárdját, és az árnyék felé indult. Francis is előhúzta a pisztolyát, és követte Dennyt. Amint lőtávolságon belülre értek, az árnyék rájuk ordított, Francis pedig elsütötte a fegyverét.

A golyó hátralökte a lényt, aki felmászott az egyik távolabbi sziklára. Denny ebben a pillanatban nekiiramodott és Lukas mellett a fűbe térdelt. Felemelte a szőke fejét, mire az öklendezni kezdett. Undorító, fekete valami jött ki a száján.

\- Ne aggódj, kicsi Luke, itt vagyok… - motyogta neki Denny és letörölte a fekete masszát a fiú álláról.

\- Menjetek innen! – kiáltotta Lukas, és elcsapta magától Denny kezét.

Francis a lényt nézte eddig, aki úgy tűnt, megrémült a pisztolylövés hangjától. Csak idő kérdése, és visszatér. Figyelmét most Lukas felé irányította. Tekintete hamar megakadt a matróza térdén.

\- Denny, a térde!

A szőke férfi letette maga mellé a bárdját, és leszakította Lukas nadrágjának alját. A feketeség beterítette az egész lábát. Denny felhúzta a barátja pólóját is. A fekete valami lassan, és vészjóslóan kúszott fel Lukas oldalán, keresztül a csípőjén, le a másik lábába.

\- Szent ég, Lukas…

Az említett zihálva, és riadt tekintettel nézett fel Denny gondterhelt arcára. Francis is föléhajolt, és óvatosan megérintette a fekete lábát. Lukas nem érezte. Egyre jobban lüktetett benne a fekete méreg, ami lassan elterjedt az egész testében. Azt akarta, hogy tűnjenek el innen. Nem akarta, hogy így lássák, nem akarta, hogy bajuk essen. Hálát adott az égnek azért, hogy Emil nem jött velük.

Lassan lehunyta a szemét, aztán kinyitotta. Az árnyéklény a föléjük tornyosuló sziklán mászott hangtalanul, a következő pillanatban pedig elugrott.

Lukas felemelte a bal kezében szorongatott kardját, aminek végéből kék fény tört elő. Az árnyék az utolsó pillanatban meg tudta változtatni az irányát az egyik csápjával.

Denny és Francis abban a pillanatban pattantak fel mellőle, felkapva a fegyvereiket. Lukas feje fáradtan hullott a földre, szájából fekete folyadék folyt le az állán.

A rét másik végén megjelent Yao és Kiku. Yao kezében két pisztolyt tartott, oldalán szablya volt. Kiku kezében egy hosszú kard volt, az ő országában katanának nevezik állítólag.

Yao lőtt, de nem sikerült eltalálnia az árnyékot. Kiku felé futott, de a lény kitért, és figyelmét Dennyékre fordította.

Francis újratöltötte a pisztolyát, és lőtt. Ezúttal neki sem sikerült találatot bevinnie. Az árnyék megállt, és feketeséget eresztett ki magából. A rétre sokadszorra is sötétség borult.

Francis csak távolról hallotta tompán Yao kiáltásait utána. Tett pár tétova lépést Denny felé. Nem látott senkit, és semmit. A sötétség sűrű volt, és fojtogató. A hangok nehezen jutottak el hozzá, mintha az óceán legmélyén lenne.

\- Denny! Lukas! – hívta a társat.

\- Strålende lys!

Lukas hangja tisztán és érthetően csengett. A feketeség szertefoszlott, és Francis újra a réten állt. A szőke matróza újabb fekete maszlagot köhögött fel.

Úgy tűnt, a lény a semmiből jelent meg előttük. Denny lecsapott a bárdjával, de csak a levegőt hasította. Az árnyék az utolsó pillanatban kitért, és Francist vágta a sziklához. A kapitány kábultan esett a földre. A látása homályos volt, és fájt a feje. Mozdulni sem tudott.

\- Ne aggódj, kicsi Luke, megvédelek… megvédelek, mindenkit megvédek… - mantrázta Denny.

Yao és Kiku lassan közeledtek feléjük. Az árnyék elsodorta Kikut a csápjával, és bedobta a fák közé. Kiku nem jött vissza a rétre. Yao hősiesen csapkodta a csápokat, aztán hirtelen felé nyúlt az összes, és felemelték a levegőbe. Yao felszisszent, ahogy a csápok minden tagját ellentétes irányba kezdték húzni. Már a karját sem bírta mozdítani.

Denny nem mert egy lépést sem tágítani Lukas mellől. Úgy érezte, ha megteszi, a barátjának vége lesz. Pedig tudta, hogy Lukas milyen erős, és ügyes, de most szinte félholt…

\- Christensen…

Lukas hangja! És a valódi nevén szólítja! A szeme sarkából hátranézett a barátjára. Lukas felé nyújtotta a kardját.

\- Azzal a bárddal soha nem fogod tudni legyőzni.

\- Ne sértegesd! – kiáltott fel sértetten Denny. Lukas csak egy megvető pillantást vetett rá, és felemelte a kardját.

Denny vonakodva letette a szeretett fejszéjét, és elvette Lukas kezéből a kardot. Még soha nem látta ezt a fegyvert Lukasnál. Mikor szerezhette? És miért nem használta eddig?

\- Csak mondd neki, hogy „rensende lys"! – utasította Lukas, és a keze visszahanyatlott a teste mellé. A bal vállát is kezdte elborítani a feketeség.

A szavakra mintha a kard megcsillant volna Denny kezében. A szőke férfi jól megnézte a Lukastól kapott kardot, és arra jutott, hogy a barátja bolond, hogy arra kéri, beszéljen egy kardhoz. Hátrafordult, de Lukas szemei az árnyéklény felé meredtek.

\- A gazdád azt mondta, beszéljek hozzád. – morogta nem túl meggyőzötten, aztán a lény felé fordította a kard hegyét- Izé… rensende lys!

A kard hegyéből, Denny legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, kék fénycsóva tört ki, és haladt az árnyéklény felé. Az ellensége még idejében elugrott, de legalább elengedte Yaot.

Denny megütközve nézett a kardra, aztán hátrafordult Lukashoz. A fiú csak rápillantott, a szokásos „unalmas vagy" arcával, és újra a lényre nézett. Denny értette a célzást. Tehát csak a lény felé fordítja a kardot, és…

\- Rensende lys!

Ezúttal már célzott, és eltalálta az árnyék egyik lábát. Ezen felbátorodva ősi nomád kiáltással rohant felé, útközben bőszen ordítozva a „rensende lys"-t és sikerült egész közel érnie ahhoz, hogy bele tudjon vágni a lény testébe. Sarokba szorította a sziklák között és roppant büszke volt magára.

\- Megfizetsz, amiért bántottad Lukast! – kiáltotta.

A lény ráordított, és a gyomrából előjött ugyanaz a fekete tüske, amivel átszúrta Lukas térdét. Persze ezt Denny nem tudta. Keresztülvágott az árnyék felsőtestén, és ebben a pillanatban égő fájdalmat érzett az alkarjában. A lény egy utolsó ordítással köddé vált, Denny pedig lepillantott a karjára. Fekete. Pont mint Lukas.

Visszabotladozott Lukashoz, aki mellett már Francis térdelt kótyagos fejjel. A kapitány Lukas hófehér kézfejét simogatta, és aggódva nézett fel Dennyre.

\- Nincs jól… Denny, azt ne mondd, hogy a te karod is…

\- Ehrm… de igen.

Denny letérdelt Lukas mellé, és a nyitott tenyerébe helyezte a kardja markolatát. Lukas ujjai rákulcsolódtak, és a kard körül fényesség támadt, és a kard eltűnt. Helyette a kis kereszt volt Lukas kezében.

\- A csatod! – kiáltott fel Denny – Kicsi Luke, mennyi mindent nem tudok rólad?

Lukas nem válaszolt, öklendezett, mire Francis felemelte a fejét. Yao ebben a pillanatban ért oda hozzájuk.

\- Ellenőriztem Kikut, csak elájult… jól vagytok, aru?!

Egyikük sem válaszolt, mivel a semmiből egy kicsi zöld lény futott elő hozzájuk. Mind megdöbbenve meredtek rá. A meglepettség csak Lukason nem látszott, igaz ő általában fapofát vág.

A kicsi lény nem tűnt veszélyesnek. Egyszerűen megállt Lukas mellett, és megfogta az egyik ujját. Morgott valamit, mire Lukas csak ránézett, aztán bólintott. A kis lény elszaladt a magas fűben.

\- Lukas! Lukas! – Francis meglóbálta előtte a kezét, mivel Lukas csak meredt a lény után.

\- Csak egy troll. – motyogta a szőke fiú – Segíteni fog.

\- Kicsi Luke, az előbb képzelődtem, vagy te megértetted amit mondott?

Lukas újra fekete masszát köhögött fel. A feketeség már a vállánál járt. Francis aggódva nézett végig rajta. Ez valamiféle méreg lehetett, bár Lukas biztos jobban tudja. Csak nem beszél róla. De akkor mégis hogyan segíthetnének rajta? Nyilván nagy fájdalmai vannak, és az a fekete valami a testén egyre jobban terjed…

A tekintete Dennyre villant. A magasabb férfi haja csapzottabb volt a szokásosnál, de még mindig úgy állt, mintha a szél addig tépázta volna, amíg fel nem vette ezt az alakot. A kezét az alkarjára szorította, de nem tudta elrejteni az egyre növekvő feketeséget.

Ha ez így folytatódik, mindketten meg fognak halni… Francis vett pár mély lélegzetet. Nem érhet ilyen gyorsan véget két fiatal élete. Főleg, hogy mindketten a hajóján szolgálnak, és a haláluk az ő lelkén száradna. Nem közvetlenül, de mégis. Ő a kapitány, és nem tudta megmenteni két matrózát.

A kis lény, amit Lukas trollnak hívott, hamarosan visszatért, néhány nagyobbra nőtt társával együtt. Az egyikük mancsában egy kék követ tartott. Francisék közelebb engedték őket Lukashoz. A követ rárakták Lukas mellkasára, és halk morgásba kezdtek. Talán csak Lukas érthette, mit mondtak.

A fiú teste lassan ellazult, és a kék kő halvány fénnyel izzani kezdett. A feketeség, ami már szinte teljesen befedte Lukast, visszahúzódott a térdébe, aztán eltűnt. A szőke fiú sóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét.

A követ ezután Denny tenyerébe rakták, akivel ugyanaz történt, mint a barátjával az előbb. A minden feketeség az alkarjába vándorolt, aztán teljesen felszívódott. Denny elképedve mozgatta meg az ujjait és lelkesen megköszönte a trolloknak. A trollok halk morgásba kezdett, mire Lukas kinyitotta a szemét és rájuk nézett.

\- Az Analynért. – mondta, újabb morgások után pedig – Mintha láttam volna Lovinónál ilyet. Rendben. Megértettem. Örök hálánk.

A trollok Francis kezébe nyomták a kék követ, akinek így lehetősége nyílt jobban szemügyre venni. Átlátszó halványkék volt, benne vízcseppekkel. Szép darab volt, hát még az ereje mekkora…

A zöld lények felsegítették Lukast, és őt támogatva indultak arra, ahol a Fortuna várakozott. Néhányuk elhozta a vizestömlőiket, egy pedig a megszeppent Kikut vezette feléjük kézen fogva. Yao csak értetlenül pislogott ide-oda.

Ahol megszűnt az erdősáv, és csak pár lépés volt a homokos partig, a trollok megálltak. Morogtak, és Lukas. Búcsút intett nekik, még egyszer köszönetet mondva. Francis lepillantott a kezébe. A kék kő még nála volt.

\- Itthagyták ezt. – mutatta fel.

\- Azt nekünk adták. – mondta Lukas – Amikor megtudták, hogy az Analynért megyünk, azt mondták szükségünk lesz rá. Mivel segíteni akartam rajtuk, ők is meggyógyítottak a kővel.

\- Nem tudták volna ezzel legyőzni azt az izét, aru?

\- A kőnek két funkciója van. A gyógyítás és az, ami az Analyn eléréséhez szükséges. Többet nem mondtak. – avatta be őket Lukas.

Denny hatalmas vigyorral karolta át a szőke barátját.

\- Bárcsak láthattam volna a harcodat! Az a hajcsatos trükk nagyon menő volt! Soha nem meséltél róla! Ugye majd elmondod?

\- Majd egyszer. – dünnyögte Lukas, és a hajó felé indult.

A többiek követték, és hamarosan Francis kiadta a parancsot az indulásra. A gondolatai a trollok szigete körül forogtak. Lenézett a tenyerében szorongatott kék kőre. Biztos volt benne, hogy köze van Lovino vörös kövéhez. Ha ezek a kövek kellenek az Analyn megszerzéséhez, jól tették, hogy megálltak a szigeten. Francis ezek után nem tudtak másra, csak az Analynra gondolni. Mihez kezd, ha megszerzi? Egyáltalán mire fogja használni? Túl sok kérdés kavargott a fejében, inkább csak megrázta az üstökét, és azt tette, amit Arthur is tett régen: gyönyörködött a varázslatosan kék tengerben.

* * *

 **Strålende lys - ragyogó világosság**  
 **Rensende lys - tisztító fény**

 **Norvégul vannak, köszönet a google fordítónak.**


	24. Chapter 24

Ahogy lassan-lassan telt az idő, Francis alig tudott magával mit kezdeni. Egyszerűen már csak órák kérdése volt, hogy mikor pillantják meg a két egymásnak döntött sziklát. A kapitány fel-alá járkált, markában a trolloktól kapott kék követ szorongatta. Többször is kifaggatta Lukast, hogy a kis lények mit mondtak neki pontosan, de a fiú nem mondott sokkal többet, csak megemlített valami „Elveszett Lelkeket". Francis egyáltalán nem lett tőle nyugodtabb.

Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen stresszes kalózkapitánynak lenni. Vagy csak épp az Analyn miatt izgult, hiszen még soha senkinek sem sikerült megszereznie. Miért pont ő tudná megkaparintani? Még Arthur sem jutott el idáig…

 _Arthur…_ biztos volt benne, hogy ha több ideje lett volna, már rég a kezében tarthatná az Analynt, és uralhatná a tengereket.

Arthur nem tette meg. Francis úgy vette, hogy a régi kapitány rábízta ezt a feladatot, és legalább meg akarta próbálni teljesíteni kalózi kötelességét.

Francis a hajó orrához állt, és a kezét a korlátra tette. Már csak egy kis idő.

A látóhatáron egy sziget sem volt, már jó ideje. Közelednek, nem fért hozzá kétség.

Nagyot sóhajtott, és lenézett a kék vízre, ami a hajó alá bukott. Szinte átlátszó volt, mint a tükör. Még néhány színes halat is látott úszkálni. Ez a környék már más volt. Körbelengte valami mágia, mint ahogy Sadik könyvtárát is.

\- Hé, hé, hé, ha továbbra is úgy szorítod azt a korlátot, el fog törni. Nem fizetem ki helyetted.

Francisnek hátrafordulni sem kellett, hogy megismerje a finom női hang tulajdonosát. Eliza tanácsára lazított a szorításásn.

\- Máris jobb.

\- Elizabeth, te mire használnád az Analynt, ha nálad lenne? – kérdezte Francis.

A lány a korlátra támaszkodott mellette, és kibámult a tengerre.

\- Fogalmam sincs. Azt se tudom mire jó. Te mire használnád?

\- Nem tudom. – motyogta a kapitány.

\- Nahát. Látom hiányolod a társaságból Arthurt. – jegyezte meg.

\- Jól kijössz Gilberttel?

\- Ne tereld a témát. De egyébként igen. Mégsem olyan nagy paraszt, mint aminek tűnik.

\- Meglátszik. Kicsit más vagy, mióta elváltunk tőle. Olyan… ábrándosabb.

\- Francis!

Francis sóhajtott.

\- Na jó, igen, furcsa Arthur nélkül. Minden gondja a nyakamba szakadt, egyáltalán nem igaz, hogy ha meghalunk minden bajnak vége. Soha nem gondolnak azokra, akik itt maradnak. Fogalmam sincs hogyan kéne irányítanom egy kalózhajót.

Elizabeth elgondolkodva rágta a szája szélét és biccentett. Francis biztos volt benne, hogy félig Gilberten jár az esze, és csak félig figyel rá.

\- Csak ne úgy gondolj a Fortunára, mint egy átlagos hajóra. Ha valaki nem tekintette különbnek, Arthur azonnal helyrerázta az illetőt. – kuncogott a lány – Irányítsd, ahogy a Jeanne-t. Aztán néha iktass be egy-két fosztogatást és kincskeresést is.

\- Azon vagyok. – mosolyodott el fáradtan Francis.

Elizabeth némán bámult a tengerre. Francis nem tudta hogyan megtörni a csöndet. Csak hallgatták a víz csobbanásait, ahogy a hajó alá bukott.

\- Kapitány! – ordította Feliks.

Francis kiegyenesedett. Nem kellett a szőkére néznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, miért szólt. Előttük két hatalmas szikla dőlt egymásnak. Hát megérkeztek. Francis keze remegni kezdett, ökölbe szorította. Elizabeth ezt észrevette, és az ujjai rákulcsolódtak Francis csuklójára. A kapitány remegése megállt, és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Itt vannak. Már gyávaság lenne visszafordulni. Nem adja meg azt az örömöt Arthurnak, hogy a hasát fogva nevessen rajta a pokolban.

Ahogy közelebb értek, látták, hogy a sziklák tényleg óriásiak, talán tízszer magasabbak lehettek a Fortunánál.

\- Menjünk a két szikla alá! – adta ki a parancsot Francis.

\- Igenis! – kiáltott vissza Feliks és elfordította a kormányt.

A legénység leesett állal bámulta meg a sziklákat, amiken közelebbről már látszódott néhány vésett kép. Francis felismerte néhányon a két követ, amit a trolloktól, és amit Antoniotól kaptak. Csak volt még két másik kő is, amiket Francis még soha nem látott. Alattuk egy hajó volt, és éppen elsüllyedt.

Aztán néhány szellemalak állt körbe egy hajót, ami szintén a tengerbe veszett. Ezután néhány kétes külsejű emberalak következett, amikbe Francis semmit nem tudott belelátni. Fogalma sem volt, mit jelenthetnek a képek.

Beúsztak a sziklák alá, és a legénység legnagyobb megdöbbenésére már nem a két szikla után elterülő tengert látták, hanem egy sötét barlangot. És szépen távolodtak a fény felől.

\- Ez így nem lesz jó… - morogta Feliks – alig látok…

Valóban veszélyes volt. A barlangban sok elrejtett, kiálló kő lehetett, bármikor zátonyra futhattak.

\- Érzitek milyen meleg van? – kérdezte Feliciano.

\- Most, hogy mondod... – morogta Ludwig.

A levegő egyre forróbb és szárazabb lett, a sötétség pedig egyre csak nőtt. Már egymást is alig tudták kivenni a sok árnyék közül. Aztán egy halványvörös fény derengett fel, és felharsant Lovino sok káromkodással kísért felkiáltása. A zsebébe nyúlt, és a tenyeréből a deszkákra esett a köve. A barlangban minden kivilágosodott.

\- Olyan forró! – panaszkodott a fiú a nagyapjának.

Francis a korláthoz sietett, és kinézett. Még vízen haladtak, de hatalmas forróság volt. Olyan nagy, hogy a víznek már rég párolognia kellett volna. Mégsem ez történt, csak minimális gőz szállt fel hozzájuk.

\- A hajó nem fogja ezt bírni… - motyogta magának.

Felszisszent. A tenyere mintha jégbe fagyott volna. Lenézett. A kék köve halványan izzott.

A Fortuna megrázkódott.

\- Aiya! – kiáltott fel Yao – Itt fogunk mind megsülni! Ha a hajó felmond, akkor mi megfőlünk…

A hajón kis híján pánik tört ki. Egy pillanatig csend volt, aztán mindenki egyszerre értette meg a helyzetet és kezdett kiabálni.

\- Nem, Arthur hajója nem ilyen… - morogta Francis.

Hirtelen valami hatalmas nyugodtság telepedett rá. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve közeledni kezdett Lovino vörös kövéhez. A sajátja egyre hidegebb lett. Már biztos volt benne, hogy mit kell tennie. Egy gyors mozdulattal egymás mellé tette a két követ, vigyázva, hogy ne égesse meg magát. A két kő a legénység szeme láttára összekapcsolódott, és együttes fénnyel kezdtek izzani.

\- Már nincs olyan meleg. – jegyezte meg Feliciano.

\- Túléltük? Berwald, nem fogunk megfőni! – kiáltotta boldogan Tino, és a magasabb férfi nyakába ugrott.

\- Még korántsem. – morogta Lukas, de mindenki hallotta – Még csak most jönnek az Elveszett Lelkek.

Mindannyian elhűlve néztek rá, aztán a hajó orra felé. Francis halálnyugodtan állt, amit maga sem értett.

A Fortuna egy sziklavéset felé közeledett, amin áthaladva megszűnt a világosság, és félhomály telepedett a hajóra. Ha Francis nagyon figyelt, halk sóhajokat, és suttogó szavakat hallhatott. Csak akkor értette meg, mik is ezek, amikor egy fehér ruhás kislány, fekete hajjal megjelent előtte a hajó orrán.

Felkiáltott, és elhátrált. A kislány könnyedén átlibbent a deszkákra, és felé sétált. Francis nem vette le róla a szemét. A kislány is végig a szemébe nézett. Aztán köddé vált. Francis felsóhajtott, és a legénységre nézett, hogy ők is látták-e ezt az előbb.

Csakhogy ők teljesen mással voltak elfoglalva.

Pontosabban egy alakkal, aki kalózruhában volt. Sötét haja a füle előtt hosszabbra volt nyírva, és sötét szemei szomorúan néztek a társaság egy tagjára, Emilre. A fiú szemében könnyek gyűltek, ahogy az alak kinyújtotta a kezét, és megérintette az arcát.

Kétség sem fért hozzá, Leon volt az.


	25. Chapter 25

Emil csak állt, és meredt a kísértet szomorú, sötét szemeibe. Teljesen kizárta a külvilágot, nem látta, ahogy Yaoba próbálnak lelket önteni a többiek, és azt sem vette észre, mikor folyt le az első könnycsepp az arcán.

Leon pár centivel a fedélzet fölött lebegett. Megérintette régi barátja arcát, a másik kezével pedig olyan mozdulatot tett, mintha le akarta volna törölni Emil könnyeit. Az érintése hideg volt, és Emil akaratlanul is megborzongott. Leon karjához nyúlt, és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy van valamiféle fizikai teste. Nem szilárd, inkább puha, és masszaszerű. Egy kis kardkarcolástól már széthullott volna.

Emil behunyta a szemét, az arcát Leon tenyerébe fúrta.

\- Leon... - sóhajtotta.

Miért van itt a barátja? Hiszen meghalt... Lukas említett valamiféle "Elveszett Lelkeket"... Leon egy elveszett lélek? Emil arcán újabb könnyek folytak végig. Úgy hiányzik Leon!

Kinyitotta a szemét. A kísértet úgy tűnt, mond valamit, de hangja nem volt. Emil le tudta olvasni a szájáról a saját nevét, de többet nem.

Egy kard hasított el az arca előtt, és kettévágta Leon mellkasát. A sötét hajú még vetett egy szomorú pillantást Emilre, mielőtt köddé vált.

A matróz még pislogott párat, aztán megtörölte a szemét, és dühösen meredt arra a személyre, aki elüldözte tőle Leont. Úgy tűnt, Yao is mérges, kapálózva próbált kijutni Kiku szorításából, hogy eljuthasson Ludwighoz.

\- Miért? – támadt a szőkének Emil – Leon itt volt, és te…

\- Ez egy csapda. – mondta Ludwig.

Yao lerogyott a földre, és a kezébe temette az arcát. Feltörtek az emlékek a kistestvéréről, akit nem tudott megmenteni. Kiku leguggolt mellé és a vállára tette a kezét. Megpróbált bele lelket önteni, kevés sikerrel.

Feliciano megérintette Ludwig hátát, mire a szőke támadást várva pördült meg. Feli hátrált pár lépést.

\- Luddy, hogy érted, hogy csapda?

\- Láttam a nagyapámat, aki még él. Gondolom a be akarnak csalni a tengerbe, ahol végeznek velünk, vagy nem tudom.

Feli remegni kezdett és a szemébe rémület költözött. Ludwig gyengéden magához ölelte. Megtanulta, hogy Feli félős fajta, és ilyenkor jobb megnyugtatni, mielőtt bepánikol.

Lukas lassan Francis mellé sétált. Nem nézett a kapitányára, de halkan beszélni kezdett.

\- Ezek valódi szellemek. Leon tényleg Leon volt és Ludwig nagyapja halott.

\- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte halkan Francis.

Lukas bólintott.

\- Mit tegyünk?

\- Látják, hogy nem fogunk önszántukból velük menni. Nemsokára ránk fognak rontani.

\- Leon miért akarta bántani Emilt?

\- Nem akarta. – mondta elgondolkodva Lukas – Elveszett Lélek. A könyvtárban halt meg. Figyelmeztetni akarta Emilt.

Francis bólintott és a keze lassan a kardja markolatára csúszott. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Lukas is finoman megérinti a hajcsatját.

Felemelte a fejét, és a ködöt kezdte kémlelni. Lassan kirajzolódtak az emberformák, és lassan közeledtek.

\- Csak le kell győznünk őket, és eljutnunk a következő barlangrészig. – motyogta magának a kapitány.

Lukas biccentett. Francis álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen jó füle van. Bár aki ezzel a füllel a trollok beszédét is megérti…

Francisnek nem volt ideje ezen sokat gondolkodni, mert az alakok, akik a ködben mozogtak, egyre közelebb és közelebb jöttek. Már láthatta az arckifejezésüket is. Néhány szomorú, vagy dühös volt, de legalább a fejük a helyén volt. Volt néhány, aminek az arca is szétesett, és cafatokban lógott a néhai hús a koponyájukról.

Francist jobban megrémítette a baljós érzés, ami a hatalmába kerítette, mint maguk a kísértetek.

Mire kettőt pislogott, Lukas eltűnt mellőle, és ugyanaz a kislány állt előtte, aki Leon megjelenése előtt. Csak kislányokat ne!

A halott gyermekektől mindig összeszorult a mellkasa és nehezen lélegzett. Annyiszor hálát adott az égnek, hogy a fiai még élnek! Merre vannak most? Francis agya pánikolni kezdett, de nem merte levenni a szemét a kislányról, aki ugyanolyan lassan közeledett felé.

Megszorította a kardja markolatát, a tenyere izzadni kezdett. Gyerek, vagy nem, ez a dolog bántani akarja. Erre kell gondolnia. Meg kell védenie Alfredot és Matthew-t.

Tett pár tétova lépést, mire a kislány megtorpant, aztán egyetlen ugrással felé vetette magát. Francis felemelte a kardját, és amikor a kislány elég közel ért, lecsapott.

Egyetlen csapástól kámforrá vált. Francis megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Tehát nem olyan nehéz legyőzni a kísérteteket. Most már körbenézhetett a hajón, az ikreket keresve.

Hamarosan meg is találta őket, a lépcsők közelében álltak, egy-egy tőrrel a kezükben és bőszen harcolva. Velük volt Peter is, és Francis valahogy az aggódáson túl büszkének érezte magát, hogy az ikrek bármikor készek megmenteni a kisöccsüket.

Ha Peter az ikrekkel volt, akkor Tino sem lehetett messze. Meg is találta néhány méterrel távolabb a kis szőkét Berwald mellett, aki fél szemét még Peterön tartotta. Francis megjegyezte magában, hogy Ivannak tényleg igaza volt, Tino férfi létére anyaként védi a neveltjét.

A kapitány úgy döntött, nem megy feleslegesen a fiaihoz, ha bármi baj történne, ott vannak Berwaldék. A hajó orrán úgyis kevesebb volt a védelem.

Harc közben elfogta egy furcsa érzés, ahhoz volt hasonló, amit akkor érzett, amikor Arthur mellett harcolt. Olyan volt, mintha bármire képes lehetne abban a pillanatban. Talán a többiek is érezték ezt, amikor Arthurral voltak? Ha igen, most már teljesen megértette őket. Ez a valami biztonságot és bátorságot ad, erőt, ami győzelemre visz.

Látta, hogy Lukas fénysebességgel cikázik a hajón, a kardja csak úgy villogott a félhomályban. Már csak 20 méter választja el őket a csarnok végétől…

Kettévágott egy kísértetet és felpillantott a kormánykerékhez, ami mögött Toris koncentrált a manőverezésre, hogy még véletlenül se menjenek neki valami víz alatti hegyes sziklának. Mellette ott állt Eduard és Raivis, ők védték a barátjukat a szellemek támadásától.

Még pont látta, ahogy Toris hirtelen egy kiáltással eltűnik a kormány mögül, és egy láthatatlan erő a víz felé kezdi húzni. Eduard rögtön a kormányhoz pattant, Raivis pedig a segítségére sietett.

Toris erősen kapaszkodott a korlátba, de a teste már a hajón kívül lebegett, és valami rángatta a lábát. Feliks Raivis előtt ért a barátjához, előhúzott egy tőrt az övéből, és nagyjából arra dobta, amerre Toris támadóját gondolta.

A barna hajú fiú teste a hajónak csapódott, és Feliks Raivis segítségével felhúzta. A kormányos motyogott valami olyat, hogy azt hitte mindjárt vége, Feliks erre csak jól hátbavágta együttérzése jeléül. A kísértetek hirtelen elhagyták a hajót, és visszaolvadtak a félhomályba. A legénység megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel.

Eduard elfordította egy kicsit a kormányt, és a Fortuna lassan beúszott a járatba, maga mögött hagyva az Elveszett Lelkek csarnokát, Leonnal együtt.

Francis a hajó orrához ment, hogy először láthassa meg az újabb kihívást, amit az Analyn állított eléjük. Már nem félt, és halálosan nyugodt volt. Már semmi nem választhatja el a kincstől.


	26. Chapter 26

A hirtelen fény miatt Francis pislogott párat, mire újra rendesen látott.

Úgy tűnt, a hajó egy sokkal nagyobb barlangba érkezett, ahova leért a nappali világosság is. Előttük egy sziget volt, amiről nem tudtak megállapítani mekkora lehet.

Eduard a homokos part felé kormányozta a Fortunát, és néhány csónakkal elérték a partot. Francis eredetileg nem akart mindenkit vinni, hiszen ki tudja milyen veszélyek várják őket a szigeten, de mire észrevette, hogy mindenki ott áll mellette a parton, már késő volt. Amint az utolsó csónakot is kihúzták a partra, a szigetet mintha földrengés rázta volna meg, és a fák közül két alak lépett ki.

Mindketten szőkék voltak, és zöld szeműek. A legénység csak onnét tudta, hogy az egyikük lány, hogy egy szalag volt a hajában.

Francis végigmérte őket. A fiú kirántotta a kardját, a másik kezében pedig egy pisztolyt tartott. A lány nem mozdult, szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét. Ők lennének a következő próba? A fiú még csak-csak próbára teszi őket, na de a lány…

A fiú elindult feléjük, és megállt tőlük pár méternyire. A kardját ledöfte a homokba, és megtámaszkodott rajta.

\- Vash vagyok. – mondta nyugodtan – Az meg a húgom, Erika. Mi vagyunk az utolsó akadály, ha az Analynt akarjátok, minket kell legyőznötök.

\- Az utolsók! – ismételte boldogan Roderich.

\- Csak figyelmeztetésként, nem sokan jutottak el idáig. Ha mégis, akkor megöltük őket. – bólintott komolyan Vash – Szóval… ha gondoljátok, még visszafordulhattok. Azonnal vissza tudunk titeket juttatni az egymásnak döntött sziklákhoz.

\- Én már biztos nem fordulok vissza. – morogta Elizabeth – Én kezdek, enyém a kislány!

Vash felvonta a szemöldökét, Erika pedig felemelte a fejét.

-Nem muszáj egyenként támadnotok, de ti tudjátok. – mondta Vash.

Elizabeth már nem figyelt rá, kihúzta a kardját, és gyors léptekkel indult a lány felé. Vash követte a tekintetével, ahogy a húgocskája is előhúz egy kardot. Nem akarta megvárni Elizabeth első támadását, a barna hajú nő felé fordította a pisztolyát.

Kiku ebben a pillanatban csapott le Vashre a katanájával. A szőke elhajolt, de ugyanakkor Yao is elsütött egy pisztolyt, aminek golyója keresztülfúródott Vash vállán.

A szőke meglepve hárította Kiku következő csapását, aztán lenézett a vállára. A golyó keresztülment rajta, de csak egy lyuk volt a helyén, vér nem. Úgy tűnt, Vash meg sem érzi.

\- Miből vagy te, aru?!

Vash nem válaszolt, csak Yao felé fordította a pisztolyát, aztán lőtt. Ugyanott találta el a golyó Yao-t, mint Vasht. A keleti férfi megtántorodott, és Heracles karjába zuhant. Heracles leültette a földre, és gyors elsősegélynyújtásba kezdett.

Francis előhúzta a kardját, és Elizabethre pillantott, mielőtt Vash-re rontott volna. A lány derekasan, energikus csapásokkal küzdött Erika ellen. A kapitánynak be kellett látnia, hogy a szőke lány nem is olyan rossz a harcban.

Egy oldalcsapással majdnem telibe kapta Vash derekát. Ebben a pillanatban Kiku is újra lecsapott, ő alulról vágott felfelé, de csak azt érték el, hogy Vash magasra felugrott, és a pisztolyával feléjük lő. Kiku még időben elugrott, a golyó a homokba csapódott.

Hármuk csatájához még csatlakozott Denny és Berwald is, Elizabeth-hez Feliks és Roderich csatlakozott.

A Fortuna legénysége még soha nem találkozott ilyen harcosokkal. Erősek voltak, Feliks szerint, ha elég csúnyán néztek volna a hajóra, még az is elsüllyedt volna.

Azok, akik nem harcoltak, csak álltak, és bámulták a csatát, kivéve Heracles, aki az ölébe húzta Yao-t.

\- Valami nincs rendben velük. Mindkét fél túl magabiztos. – jegyezte meg Heracles.

Lukas felé fordult, de a szemei nem tükröztek semmit az érzéseiről.

\- Csak Christensen miatt. Francis nyugtalan.

\- És… a szőkék? – utalt Vashre és Erikára.

\- Halhatatlanok. Biztosak benne, hogy megölnek minket.

Heracles a harcolókra nézett, aztán Lukasra.

\- Nem így lesz?

\- Nem tervezem.

Lukas kinyújtotta a kezét, és pisztolyt formált. Ujjai hegyéből zöld fény lőtt ki, ami eltalálta Erikát. A lány megdermedt, és ijedten kapkodta a tekintetét. Elizabeth belevágott a vállába. Neki sem folyt a vére.

Vash a húga felé kapta a fejét, és így nem vette észre, hogy Lukas zöld sugara őt is eltalálja. Csak akkor jött rá, hogy veszített, amikor a tagjait nem tudta mozgásra bírni.

Lukas leengedte a kezét, és a szőke fiúhoz ment.

\- Hogyan? – kérdezte Vash.

Lukas csak ránézett, nem méltatta válaszra. Denny amúgy is körülugrálta a szőke barátját.

\- Miért nem mondtad, hogy te ilyeneket is tudsz, Lukas? Miért nem használtad ezt azonnal? Miért hagytad, hogy harcoljunk, amikor az elején is lerendezhetted volna őket?

\- Azt hittem, legyőzitek őket. – válaszolta Lukas.

Francis eddig némán nézte a matrózát, aki sokkal erősebb volt, mint aminek kinézett.

\- Hol tanultál te ilyen… mágiát? – kérdezte.

Lukas ráemelte a kék tekintetét és egyetlen nevet mondott:

\- Arthur.

\- Arthur tudott varázsolni? – esett le Denny álla.

\- Tudott. De aztán elvesztette ezt a képességét, amikor megszerezte a Fortunát. Áldozatot kellett hoznia, hogy megkaphassa a tengerek legjobb hajóját. Arthur magában is erős volt, boldogult mágia nélkül is.

Francis elismerően pislogott a szőke mágusra. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy Arthur… az ő legénységében ilyen emberek vannak. És hogy Lukast is Arthur tanította! Elképesztő…

Lukas elvette Vash kezéből a fegyvereit, aztán közelebb hajolt a szőke őrhöz.

\- Na? Merre van az Analyn?

Vash összeszorította a fogát, és állta a gyilkoskék szempárt.

\- Legyőztünk. – emlékeztette Francis, mondjuk nem mintha erre emlékeztetnie kellett volna.

\- Menjetek be az erdőbe, amíg elértek egy vízesést. Menjetek át a vízfalon és ott lesz. – mondta Vash.

Francis bólintott és követte Lukast és Dennyt, akik már maguktól is megindultak az erdőbe. Még hátranézett a matrózaira:

\- Nemsokára jövünk!

\- Én is megyek! – kiáltotta Romulus, aki nem akart semmiről lemaradni.

Francisék követték Vash útbaigazítását, és hamarosan tényleg találtak egy égkék vízesést. Francis belegázolt a vízbe, és átment a lezuhogó víz alatt. A többiek követték.

Egy barlangba érkeztek, ahova szintén lesütött még a nap. Odabent is volt víz, de egy ponton már egy virágos rét váltotta fel. A réten gyümölcsfák nőttek, és az egész hely olyan volt, mint egy kis szentély. A szentély közepén pedig egy kőtrónus állt, amin egy lány üldögélt keresztbe tett lábakkal. Fehér ruhája volt, és barna haja, ami két copfban omlott a vállára, piros szalaggal összekötve. Barna szemeivel fürkészően kutatta a látogatóit.

\- Azt mondták nem lesz több próba! – fakadt ki Denny.

Francis megbabonázva nézte a lányt. Nem csak azért, mert szép volt, hanem… áradt belőle az a megmagyarázhatatlanság, ami Lukasból is. Egyszóval furcsa volt, de mégis varázslatos. Francisnek a tenger jutott róla az eszébe.

\- Kik vagytok, és mit kerestek itt? – kérdezte a lány.

Francis kitört a kábulatából.

\- A Fortuna kapitánya vagyok, Francis. Az Analynért jöttem.

\- Soha senki nem jutott még el idáig. – mondta a lány, és felállt – Üdvözletem. Én vagyok az Analyn, de szólítsatok Michellenek, azt jobban szeretem.

A matrózoknak, ki tudja aznap már hányadszorra, leesett az álluk. A kincs, amit eddig kerestek, a varázslat, ami uralja a tengereket… egy lány?


	27. Chapter 27

Pár pillanatig megszólalni sem tudtak. Mind valamilyen kőre vagy fegyverre számítottak, na de egy lányra…

\- Te vagy az Analyn? – kérdezte Romulus.

\- _Michelle._ – javította ki – De én vagyok. Halljam, mit akartok?

Romulus, Denny és Lukas Francisre néztek. Nekik ötletük sem volt mit akar kezdeni a lánnyal a kapitány. Francis meglepetten pislogott, hol a matrózaira, hol Michelle-re. A lány sóhajtott.

\- Bármit kérhettek, teljesíteni tudom.

Denny szeme felcsillant, és Lukasra pillantott. Michelle látta ezt, csípőre tette a kezét, és közelebb sétált hozzájuk.

\- Csak kérned kell. – búgta a lány – _Bármit._

Denny beharapta az ajkát, és újra Lukasra nézett, aki elmerült a föld tanulmányozásában.

\- Akkor szeretném azt kérni, hogy…

Lukas ökle csattant az arcán, mire megtántorodott és az arcához kapta a kezét.

\- Nem. – mondta a mágus ellentmondást nem tűrően.

\- De Luke…

\- Lehet, hogy csak korlátozott számban kérhetünk. – mondta Francis és kérdőn a lányra nézett.

Michelle összefonta maga előtt a karját, aztán a szeme megcsillant, és elmosolyodott.

\- Tűz, víz, erdő, levegő és szikla. Öt kő, öt kívánság. Nálatok csak kettő van, legalább kettő kell ahhoz, hogy átjussatok az első barlangon. Bármelyik kő bármelyik kővel párosítható, így mindenhogyan átjuthattatok.

\- Két kívánságunk lehet? Az nem sok. – motyogta Denny.

\- Nem vagytok nagyon tájékozottak, hogy szinte semmit nem tudtok rólam. – csóválta a fejét Michelle.

\- Csak azért, mert még senki sem szerzett meg! – mondta Romulus.

Michelle biccentett, és Francisre nézett.

\- Szóval két dolog. Mi legyen az? – nézett Francisre.

A kapitány lesütötte a szemét. Két kívánság, két kívánság, csak kettő… bolondság lenne gazdagságot, vagy egy szép nőt kérni. Kalóz, az előbbit úgyis megszerzi, feleségre meg nincs szüksége. Bármit kérhet… talán nyertes csatákat? Boldogságot? Örök életet? Nem, örök életet biztos nem kérne.

Felemelte a fejét, és megragadta Michelle csuklóját, és maga után húzva kiment a vízesésen. A lány meglepődött, de nem mondott semmit, csak amikor észrevette Vasht és Erikát mozdulatlanul a parton.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte.

\- Elviszlek, amíg el nem döntöm mi lesz az a két kívánság.

\- Hé, ilyet nem szabad! Nem megyek sehova! – kiáltotta Michelle – Vagy itt döntöd el, vagy nem kapsz semmit!

Francis megtorpant és szembe fordult vele.

\- Megszereztünk. Most először kell elhagynod ezt a helyet. Inkább örülhetnél, hogy nem kell tovább itt lenned bezárva.

A kapitány elengedte a lány kezét. Tudta, hogy Michelle vele fog menni, nincs más választása. Ő már a kalózoké volt.

Lukas csak a két szőke őr felé lendítette a karját, mire Vash és Erika újra tudtak mozogni.

\- Chelle, hova mész? – kérdezte Vash, miközben a lány felé rohant.

\- A kalózokkal. Igazuk van. – morogta Michelle – Kincs vagyok, amit megszereztek.

\- De… de ugye visszajössz, ha teljesítetted a kívánságaikat? – kérdezte félénken Erika.

\- Persze! Hamar itt leszek, csak két kívánságuk van. – mosolyodott el.

Francis elmondta a legénységnek, hogy Michelle az Analyn, és két dolgot kérhetnek tőle, ami bármi lehet. Arra is megkérte őket, hogy az ő beleegyezése nélkül semmit ne kérjenek Michelle-től, bánjanak vele úgy, mint egy vendéggel a hajón. Ezután türelmesen várták, hogy a lány is csatlakozzon hozzájuk a hajón.

Michelle elbúcsúzott a két őrétől, és felszállt a Fortunára. Még intett a barátainak, aztán csettintett, és a legénység nagy megdöbbenésére a nyílt vízen találták magukat. Michelle vigyorogva feléjük fordult.

\- Csak nem gondoltátok, hogy ugyanazon az úton mentek vissza, amikor van varázslat?

A legénység morgott, és Michelle a hajó orrához ment és kiült a korlátra. A matrózok megdöbbenve nézték, aztán lassan mindenki visszatért az eredeti munkájához.

Francis a hajó tatjára ment Eduardhoz egy térképpel és egy iránytűvel. Nem volt baj, hogy Michelle kihozta őket a barlangból, csak éppenséggel nem mondta hova kerültek. A látóhatáron egy sziget sem volt. Sem szárazföld, sem a vízből kiálló sziklák. Még felhők se voltak az égen. Azazhogy valami sárga pont közeledett felé az égből, csak még nem jött rá, mi…

\- Au! – Francis a homlokához kapott, ahova a sárga valami becsapódott.

A földön egy sárga kismadár ült, a hátán egy kis dobozzal. Valószínűleg levél lehetett benne.

\- Kapitány? – kérdezte Eduard a kormány mögött – Mi volt az?

\- Csak egy… - kezdte Francis, de Elizabeth félbeszakította. Francisnek ötlete sem volt, hogy honnét láthatta meg a lány ezt az alig tíz centis állatot.

\- Gilbird! – kiáltotta boldogan, és a kezébe kapta a kis madarat. Amaz vidáman csipogott – Ó, levelet is hoztál?

Elizabeth levette a dobozt a madár hátáról és széthajtogatott egy nagyon pici levelet. Elolvasta, aztán átadta Francisnek.

\- Szerintem ez inkább neked szól.

\- Egy levél? De kitől? – vette el a levelet Francis.

\- Gilberttől.

\- És azt mondtad a madár neve Gilbird? – kérdezett közbe Eduard.

\- Mennyire lehet egoista, ha magáról nevezi el a madarát? – morogta Francis.

Vetett még egy pillantást Elizabeth-re, aztán lenézett a levélre.

 _Hatalmasságom, Gilbert vagyok. Tényleg, még nem is találkoztál Gilbirddel, a madarammal! Ugye milyen király jószág?_

 _Na de gáz van, Francis. Nem tudtam elég ideig a Saltstone-ban tartani Ivant, már a nyomotokban van. Még az indulása előtt megszöktem a hajómmal, szóval már az enyémben is lehet… Szóval megszöktünk, és felcsaptunk kalóznak. Találkoztam egy Antonio nevű fickóval. Elég furcsa, de bírom. Szövetkeztünk, és megbeszéltük, hogy megpróbáljuk feltartani Ivant. Csak siess, Francis! Nem tudom mire kell neked az a kincs, amit ennyire hajkurászol, de ajánlom, hogy gyorsan siess a megtalálásával._

 _A tervünk szerint Stormfury előtt, a nyílt vízen fogunk megküzdeni Ivannal. Gyertek segíteni, hogy mihamarabb leverjük ezeket az idegesítő haditengerészeket. Utána már senki nem mer majd üldözni minket._

 _Írd meg a válaszod, és küldd vissza nekem Gilbirddel. Tudja merre kell jönni, mindig megtalálja az utat azokhoz, akikhez küldöm._

 _Csókoltatom Elizabeth-et és az öcsköst!_

Francis összehajtotta a papírt, és a hajó orrához sietett, Michelle-hez. Nem tudta, hogy Antonio és Gilbert le tudják-e győzni Ivant. Tudnia kell, merre vannak, és hogy juthatnak Stormfury-hez minél hamarabb.

Egyáltalán Gilbert és Antonio miért segítenek neki? Az is furcsa volt, hogy Gilbert kalóznak állt az egész legénységével. Biztos Ludwig és Elizabeth miatt tette. Antonionak mi oka van? A Fortunán van Lovino. Egyedül őt lenne érdeke védeni. Igaz, ha Ivan elkapná őket, akkor Lovino is meghalna, Elizabeth-el, és Ludwiggal együtt. Francis nem olyan jó kalóz, mint Arthur volt, és ezt ők is tudják. Tehát csak a szeretteik miatt harcolnak Francisért. Ez így igazságtalan.

Francis megrázta a fejét. Hiszen Antonio a barátjának tartja. A barátok segítik egymást, így minden stimmelt. Odalépett Michelle-hez, aki a lábát lógatva bámult a tengerre.

\- Hol vagyunk, Michelle?

\- Ez kérés, hogy mondjam el? – kérdezett vissza a lány.

\- Nem. Csak egy egyszerű kérdés.

\- Három napra a legközelebbi parttól. Stormfury az a sziget, keleti irány.

Francis megköszönte és visszament a kormányhoz. Tehát nincsenek túl messze. Megmondta Eduardnak, hogy tartsanak keletre, majd fogott egy papírt, és rövid üzenetet kanyarított Gilbertnek:

 _Három nap, és Stormfurynél leszünk. - Francis_

Kis gondolkodás után még egy szót odavésett:

 _Köszönöm._

Összehajtotta a lapot, és beletette Gilbird dobozába.

\- Menj a gazdádhoz! – mondta neki Elizabeth és útnak eresztette a madarat.

Francis hosszan nézett a madár után, újra nyugtalanság ülte meg a szívét. Elizabeth a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Minden rendben lesz.

A kapitány sóhajtott. Bárcsak itt lenne Arthur! Nem kéne ennyit gondolkodnia, rögtön tudná mit tegyen. Francis biztos volt benne, hogy ha Arthurnak kéne újra megmérkőznie Ivannal, ezúttal ő nyerne.

* * *

A Stormfury-be vezető út második éjszakáján két magányos alak állt a kihalt hajón. Emil és Feliciano voltak az éjszakai őrök, de Feli hamar elaludt, így csak Emil állt szemben Michelle-el a hajó orrában.

\- Nálad vannak a kövek? – kérdezte Michelle.

Emil kinyitotta a markát, és a kék és vörös kő megcsillant a holdfényben.

\- Nem szép dolog volt ellopni őket Francistől.

\- Észre sem vette. Mire felkel a nap, visszateszem őket a helyükre. – mondta Emil.

Michelle pár pillanatig lenézett a kövekre, aztán fel Emil hideg szemeibe.

\- Már csak egy kívánságotok marad. Nem személyenként teljesítek két dolgot, együtt szereztetek meg engem.

Emil habozva nézte a földet.

\- Biztos ezt akarod? – kérdezte Michelle.

A fiú beleharapott az ajkába, aztán elszántan belenézett Michelle barna szemeibe.

\- Hozd vissza Leont!


	28. Chapter 28

\- Hol a fenében vannak?

\- Nemsokára itt lesznek, nyugodj meg, Gilbert.

\- Könnyen beszélsz, Toni.

Antonio vállat vont, és leheveredett a deszkákra. Gilbert törökülésben ült mellette, és kémlelte a messzeségben azt a három hadihajót, ami feléjük tartott, igaz, még volt egy órájuk amíg ideérnek. Ők nem fognak mozdulni. Ha szerencséjük van, akkor Ivan Braginsky nem is indít azonnal támadást, bár erre kevés esély volt.

\- Ketten nem győzhetünk. Túlerőben vannak. – mondta Gilbert – Hogy tudja Francis megvárakoztatni hatalmasságom?!

Antonio felhajtotta a sapkája szélét és az albínóra nézett.

\- A _Pedrosa_ jobb, mint hinnéd. – biccentett a hajója felé – Persze egy Fortunával nem ér fel, de erősek vagyunk.

Gilbert beharapta az ajkát és csak egy pillantást vetett a spanyol paradicsomos zászlajára. Antonio végigmérte, aztán sóhajtott.

\- Eddig még nem láttalak idegesnek.

\- Ez az első csatája hatalmasságomnak kalózként. – mondta, és kihúzta magát. Egyszeriben eltűnt minden nyugtalanság az arcáról.

\- Ide fognak érni. – mondta halkan Antonio – Ha kell, ketten is szembeszállunk velük.

Antonio egy spanyol dalt dúdolva a feje alá tette a kezét és felnézett az égre. A felhők lassan vándoroltak, és néha egy-egy sirály húzott el fölöttük. Csak néhány mérföldre voltak Stormfury kikötőjétől. A felhő, ami eltakarta a napot elvonult, és a napfény a szemébe tűzött. Antonio jobban a fejébe húzta a kalapját. Még van idejük. Van idejük pihenni, és Franciséknek ideérni. Nincs miért aggódnia.

Nem is volt kérdés, hogy segítenek a Fortunának Gilberttel. Nem csak a szeretteik, Lovino, Elizabeth és Ludwig miatt, vagy azért, mert Francis a barátjuk, hanem Arthur iránti tiszteletből is. Mégiscsak Kirkland kapitány volt a leghatalmasabb kalóz a hét tengeren, mindenki tisztelte, és aki nem félte, az a barátjának tekintette magát. Persze Arthur vallotta, hogy a hajóján lévőkön kívül nincsenek barátai.

\- Toni.

Antonio felült, és követte Gilbert tekintetét, és megállapodott a Braginsky-hajókon. Már csak pár perc, és eléjük érnek.

\- Vissza kéne menned a hajódra. – jegyezte meg az albínó – Nemsokára elkezdődik.

A spanyol felállt, és nyújtózkodott. Hamarosan elkezdődik.

\- Cselekedj a terv szerint. – mondta Antonio, mire Gilbert felröhögött – Igenis jó tervem van! Szóval… légy óvatos.

Antonio kinyújtotta felé a kezét, mire Gilbert megszorította.

\- Nyerni fogunk, Toni. – vigyorgott.

A Pedrosa kapitánya is elmosolyodott, megragadott egy kötelet, és átlendült a saját hajójára. Már korábban kiadta a parancsot a legénységének, hogy álljanak készenlétben, hát most eljött az idő.

Antonio keze a pisztolyára siklott, és megsimogatta a markolatát. Az ellenséges hajókról kiáltások hangzottak, aztán beállt a csend. A néma várakozás feszültséget hozott, és a Pedrosa kapitányának keze rászorult a fegyverére.

Egy lövés dördült, de Antonio nem találta a forrását. Átnézett Gilbert hajójára, aki ugyanilyen tanácstalan volt, aztán az egyik matróza megrángatta a ruháját, mire Gilbert megfordult. Antonio követte a mutatott irányt. A szeme elkerekedett, majd elmosolyodott. A Fortuna jött, úgy úszott, mintha éppen most győzött volna le egy egész flottát. Büszke, és elszánt. Arthur hajója.

A kalózhajókon ujjongó és bátorító kiáltások hangzottak fel. Az ő szemükben a Fortuna volt a legerősebb a tengeren.

Antonio ránézett a vigyorgó Gilbertre. Találkozott a tekintetük, aztán előrántották a kardjaikat. Hamar kiszúrták Ivant a középső hajó orrán, aki csak mosolygott megpillantva a Fortunát. Biztosan eldöntötte, hogy ezúttal mindenkit lemészárol. Csak a haditengerészet lesz hírmondója a történteknek.

Francis még nem ért oda hozzájuk, de elindították nélküle a támadást. Megindultak a hajóikkal, és kiúsztak a két szélső hadihajó mellé. A kalózok és a haditengerészek átmentek a másik hajójára, és megkezdődött a harc.

Ágyúk dörögtek, kiáltások harsantak, és pengék csattantak.

A Fortunán látták ezt, és csak jobban felcsigázta a harci kedvük. Amióta Francis kimondta, hogy indulnak Stormfury-be, mindannyian izgatottak voltak és felkészültek. Francis tudta, hogy a legnehezebb feladat vár rájuk. Nekik kell beúszni a főhajó és az egyik oldalsó hajó közé. Mindkét oldalról kaphatnak találatokat. Kivéve…

\- Eduard, állj meg előttük keresztben! – kiáltotta a kapitány. Meg fogják állítani őket.

A kormányos teljesítette a parancsot és a Fortuna elsütötte az ágyúit. A hadihajók kénytelenek voltak megállni, de mindegy volt. Közel értek hozzájuk, hogy át tudjanak jutni egymás hajóira.

Francis egy harci kiáltással előrelendítette a kardját, aztán átugrott az egyik szélső hajóra, ahol nemrég látta Antoniot. Gyors csapásokkal egyre előrébb és előrébb tört az ellenséges hajón, és látta, hogy a legénysége is harcba száll. Le kell győzniük a haditengerészetet. Ha megteszik nemcsak Arthurt múlhatják felül, és lehetnek a legnagyobb kalózok, hanem eztán már nem kell soha menekülniük senki elől.

\- Antonio! – ordította Francis.

A spanyol éppen végzett egy katonával, átvetette a vállán a vértől vöröslő pengéjét, és Francisre vigyorgott. Francis hamar mellé ért.

\- Azt hittük, már ide sem értek. – mondta Antonio.

\- Siettünk. – válaszolta Francis.

\- És az Analyn?

Francis megpördült, és egy sápadt arccal, valamint egy vöröslő szempárral találta szemben magát.

\- Megszereztük. Ott ül fenn az árbocon. – bökött a hajója felé Francis.

Gilbert a mutatott irányba nézett, aztán eltátotta a száját.

\- Az Analyn egy lány?!

\- Egyébként Michelle. Azt mondta kettőt kívánhatunk.

Antonio és Gilbert egyszerre fordultak felé.

\- És mik lesznek azok? – kérdezték.

\- Még nem tudom. – sóhajtott Francis, és lecsapott egy felé tartó katonára.

\- Megnyerhetné nekünk ezt a csatát, igazán. – morogta Antonio.

\- Egy nőre bíznád a sorsod? – kérdezte Gilbert – Én nem tenném.

Sorban legyőzték az ellenségeiket. Nem voltak túl erősek, de Francis látta, hogy a java még hátravan. A középső hajóról még szinte senki nem jött át.

\- Pedig láttam, amit láttam. – kacsintott rá Antonio – Elizabeth aranyos lány.

\- Ezt mondod te, akinek ki tudja milyen a viszonya Lovival. – vágott vissza Gilbert.

\- Semmi olyan amire te gondolsz. – vetett rá gyilkos pillantást Antonio. Gilbert csak vigyorgott.

Francis halkan felnevetett.

\- Jó csapat vagyunk így hárman. – folytatta Gilbert – Kéne valami menő név.

\- Ööö – gondolkodott el Antonio- Nincs ötletem.

\- Majd eldöntjük. – vigyorodott el Francis – Csak előbb nyerjük meg ezt a csatát.

Mindhárman a középső hajó felé fordultak. Azt kell legyőzniük. Ott van Ivan, és ő a kulcsa a győzelmüknek. Ha megölik, vagy egyszerűen csapdába ejtik, már nyertek is. Csakhogy az nem olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy elképzeli az ember.

Antonio megindult a középső hajó felé és a többiek követték. Amint átlendültek a másik fedélzetre, azonnal kemény ellenállásba ütköztek. Ők voltak az első kalózok, akik a főhajóra tették a lábukat.

Francis szemmel tartotta a két barátját, miközben előretört. Egy idő után már le sem vette a szemét a hajó orrán álló Ivanról. A férfi mosolygott, és minden bizonnyal már észrevette, mégis várt. Francis pedig küzdött az előrejutásért, aki csak az útjába került, azt egy rövid párbaj után lepasszolta Gilbertnek vagy Antonionak.

Felfutott a lépcsőn, és megállt pár méterrel Ivan előtt. A kapitány mosolygott, de fegyvert nem húzott elő. Belenézett Francis kék szemeibe, és mintha a tekintete Francis lelke mélyéig hatolt volna. A Fortuna kapitánya megborzongott, és felemelte a kardját.

\- Azt hiszed, a szerencse neked kedvez a hajód miatt? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon Ivan.

Francis megdöbbenve nézett rá. Nem tudta, hogy mit kéne felelnie, egyáltalán volt-e értelme ennek a kérdésnek. Ivan ezt láthatta, a mosolya csak tovább nőtt.

\- Arthur hitt abban, hogy a Fortuna szerencsét hoz neki. Ám a szerencse forgandó. Nekem nincs szükségem rá, de őt akarva-akaratlan is elhagyta.

Francis nem tudott mit válaszolni. Újból felemelte a kardját és tett egy tétova lépést előre. Ekkor ért mellé Gilbert és Antonio. Ivan tekintete rájuk villant, és mindkettejüket lesajnálóan nézte végig.

\- A „második legnagyobb kalóz" és egy áruló… igaz, áruló tartson csak az árulókkal. Te is otthagytad jó utat, Francis.

Gilbert előrébb lépett.

\- Már nincs semmi, ami hozzátok kötne. – sziszegte.

\- Való igaz. De letértél a jók ösvényéről, ennyi bőven elég ahhoz, hogy megbüntesselek. – mondta Ivan.

Antonio és Francis elszántabb tekintettel lépkedtek Ivan felé. Le akarják győzni. Le tudnák győzni. Le fogják győzni. Ivan még a kardját sem húzta elő.

\- Nem vesz minket komolyan… - morogta Antonio.

Gilbert biccentett és Antonioval egyszerre ugrottak Ivan felé. A férfi kikerülte őket, aztán Francis csapásait is. Elhátrált a kormánykerék mellé, ahol megragadott egy kötelet és átugrott a Fortunára. Biztos, döngő léptekkel kezdett sétálni Francis hajóján.

A francia hamar megértette Ivant. Ha Braginsky kapitány kergetőzni akar, hát kergetőzzenek. A végén úgyis elkapják, úgy, ahogy ő elkapta Arthurt. Nem futhatnak örökké egymás elől.


	29. Chapter 29

Ivan nehéz léptekkel törtetett végig a Fortuna fedélzetén. Előző alkalommal látott a kalózok közt gyerekeket. Gyerekeket! Olyannyira meglepődött, hogy nem tudta őket kiverni a fejéből. Két ugyanolyan, és egy piszkosszőke. Biztos fontosak lehetnek valakinek, ha itt vannak. Elég, ha elfogja az egyiküket, és már megadásra kényszerítheti Francist.

Végigjáratta a tekintetét a katonáin és az általa annyira gyűlölt kalózokon. Meg is pillantotta a három kölyköt nem messze a kormánykeréktől. A mosolya szélesebb lett, ahogy haladt felfelé a lépcsőn. Antonionak és a két árulónak fogalma sem lehet róla, mit tervez. Annyit fognak csak látni, hogy az egyik szőke angyalkának csillogó penge szorul a torkához.

Ivanba belehasított a felismerés. A kisebb fiú, azzal az anyáskodó férfival volt a tömlöcben. Emlékezett, az a matróz úgy védte a gyereket, mint egy farkas a kölykét.

A két egyforma gyerek... Francis fiai. Mekkora szerencséje lehet! Nem mintha hitt volna a szerencsében, vagy efféle dolgokban, nem volt szüksége rá, most mégis örült neki.

A gyerekek kezében egy-egy rövid tőr volt, és még így is megpróbáltak harcolni. Ivan mosolyogva közelebb lépett és felkapta a karjába a hosszabb hajú ikert. A torkához szorította a karját, és a kezéből kicsavarta a tőrét. A kisfiú lába a levegőben kalimpált és megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát.

A másik két gyerek először ijedten, aztán dühösen meredt rá. A fiatalabb támadt először, Ivan őt messzire elhajította. Aztán a rövidhajú iker ugrott felé egy harci kiáltással. Ivan könnyedén kicsavarta a kezéből a tőrt, de a fiú nem állt meg, elvetődött Ivan mellett, és hátrarántotta az egyik lábát.

\- Add vissza Mattet! – ordította.

A férfi előreesett, és ugyanebben a pillanatban Matt beleharapott a karjába, így ki tudott szabadulni. Matt felpattant, a testvéréhez futott és felsegítette. Mire Ivan felkelt, már mind a három gyerek előtte állt, a rövidebb hajúval az élen, kezükben a tőrökkel. A férfi mosolygott és közelebb lépett. Alfred rávicsorgott.

\- Még egy lépés és…

\- És mit teszel?

\- Megöllek! Meg foglak ölni, és megvédem a testvéremet és Petert!

\- Bátor kölyök.

Ivan közelebb lépett, és a mosolya szélesebb lett. Ekkor egy nem várt támadás érte oldalról. Romulus egy csatakiáltással, bika módjára lökte el a fiúk elől. Kihúzta a kardját és sötét tekintettel nézett végig az ellenségén. Ivan is lassan előhúzta a saját fegyverét, egyik kezét a háta mögé rejtve.

\- Nem hagyom, hogy bántsd a gyerekeket!

\- Jobb lenne, ha az egyik unokádat ölném meg? Olyan gyengék a Vargasok… - mosolygott gonoszan Ivan.

\- Küzdj meg velem, és meglátod mennyire vagyunk gyengék! – mondta Romulus és meglengette a kardját.

Ivan lesajnálóan végignézett rajta és előhúzta a háta mögül a kezét. Romulus szeme megvillant. Egy pisztoly volt és a csöve felé mutatott. A sálas férfi szomorúan mosolygott.

\- Sajnálom. Nem vagy ellenfél.

Romulus felemelte a kardját, és már lendítette a csapáshoz, amikor Ivan meghúzta a ravaszt.

Romulus fejéből vér fröccsent és az idő mintha lelassult volna egy pillanatra. Az elsőtiszt hátrahanyatlott, és a tekintete az eget kutatta. Sok dolog lefutott a fejében, a legerőteljesebben viszont Feliciano és Lovino mosolygó arca villant fel.

Ivan leengedte a kezét és a gyerekekre nézett. Mind a hárman remegő lábakkal álltak és meredtek Romulus testére. Peter olyan erősen szorította Alfred karját, hogy belefehéredtek az ujjai. Alfred biztosan nem érezte.

Egy ordítás hasított keresztül a csatazajon, és egy Romulusra nagyon hasonlító fiú húzott el hihetetlen sebességgel a fedélzeten. Lovino lerogyott a nagyapja mellé, és megrázta a vállát.

\- Nagyapa! Kelj már fel, te ennél erősebb vagy, hallod?!

Ivan némán figyelte a fiatal fiú indulatát aztán a tekintetét a hajó orra felé fordította. Ha minden igaz, annak a háromnak, Francisnek, Antonionak és Gilbertnek már át kellett érnie. A férfi viszont sehol sem látta őket.

Visszanézett a gyászoló fiúra, és megpillantotta azokat, akiket keresett. Lovino fölött Antonio állt, és megpróbálta finoman elhúzni a nagyapja mellől. Lovino felállt, de lesöpörte a spanyol karját.

\- Hol a fenében van ilyenkor Feli?!

\- Lovino, kérlek…

Antonio maga felé fordította és magához ölelte Lovinót. A vöröshajú alig pár pillanatig maradt a karjai között, hamar ellökte magától és a tekintete megállapodott Ivanon.

\- Te szemét! – ordította és egyik kezébe vette a pisztolyát, a másikkal kirántotta a kardját – Te utolsó mocskos, alávaló…

Lovino folytatta a szidalmazást, miközben nagy lendülettel nekitámadt a sálas férfinek. Antonio beharapta az ajkát és segélykérőn Francisre nézett, aki a gyerekek mellett térdelt. Francis bólintott. Meg kell állítaniuk Lovinot, így csak a saját vesztét fogja okozni. Antonio Gilbertre nézett, aki válaszul előhúzta a kardját.

Antonio és Gilbert Ivan felé vetették magukat, és míg előbbi megragadta Lovino derekát és kidobta a hajóból, addig az utóbbi felvette a harcot a mosolygó kapitánnyal.

Francis rájuk pillantott, aztán vissza a fiúkra.

\- Veszélyes itt, azt akarom, hogy menjetek a partra. – mondta parancsoló hangon.

\- De apu, mi már több veszélyes helyzetben voltunk, most is… - kezdte Alfred.

\- Azt mondtam, menjetek a partra.

Az ikrek összenéztek. Francis tudta mit gondolnak. Azt hiszik, már reménytelen a helyzetük, ezért akarja, hogy menjenek el. Van benne igazság, de nem csak ezért. Ez egy véres csata, nem gyereknek való. Francis tudta, hogy nem reménytelen a helyzetük, de valami még hiányzik a győzelemhez.

\- Nem tehetünk semmit? – kérdezte Matthew.

Francis belenyúlt a zsebébe és előhúzta a két varázskövet. A vizet Matt, a tüzet Alfred tenyerébe tette. Ezután Francis vállára egy vékony kéz telepedett.

\- Mit tegyek? – kérdezte Michelle.

\- Nyerd meg nekünk ezt a csatát! – kérte Francis.

\- Biztos vagy benne? Ez az utolsó kívánságotok. Egyébként sem szeretem más csatáját vívni.

\- Mintha annyi kívánságot kellett volna teljesítened eddig… - morogta Francis aztán felkapta a fejét – Utolsó?!

\- Valaki elhasznált egy kívánságot. – mondta a lány.

Francis nagy szemekkel pislogott rá, de Michelle nem mondott többet. A kapitány magához ölelte a három kisfiút. Hármukat még jobb megölelni, mint az ikreket.

\- Hozzátok vissza Arthurt. – suttogta nekik – Szükségünk van rá.

\- Apu?

Francis elengedte őket és felnézett Michelle-re.

\- Vidd őket biztonságban a partra, és teljesítsd a kívánságukat.

\- Akkor a kivitelük nem kérés?

\- Nem. Azért viszed ki őket, mert nem akarod, hogy meghaljanak.

Michelle sóhajtott és megfogta az ikrek kezét. Peter Alfred kezét fogta.

\- Arthurt, mi? Szerintem se a harc közepébe kéne visszahozni. Először még nincsenek is maguknál. A parton fognak várni mind a négyen.

Francis bólintott. Michelle pille módjára kilibbent a hajóból, és a vízen sétálva vezette a gyerekeket a part felé.

A kapitány felvette a kardját és kiegyenesedett. Ki volt az, aki elhasznált egy kívánságot? És mégis mire? Ha ennek vége lesz, mindenképp utána kell járnia. De most segítenie kell Antonionak és Gilbertnek. Le kell győzniük Ivant, és minden visszaállhat a régibe. Mármint a nem olyan régibe.

Francis nekirontott a sálas férfinak, és eközben Gilbert a másik oldalról akarta keresztbe vágni a férfit. Ivan ebben a pillanatban eltűnt a szemük elől és Antonio mögött jelent meg.

\- Varázslat? – kérdezte Gilbert.

Francis Ivanra meredt, aki egy kést szorított a spanyol torkához. Antonio a fogát csikorgatta, de sokmindent nem tudott tenni. A pengére meredt, és reménykedett, hogy nem fog a bőrébe metszeni.

Ivan gonoszul mosolygott és körülötte sötétlila aura jelent meg. Francis megborzongott a látványára, Gilbert pedig hátrált pár lépést. Ivan őket nézte, és megszorította a kés nyelét. Francis tudta, a következő pillanatban vége lesz a barátjának. Csak egyetlen mozdulat, és vége…

\- Hááááá!

Ivan karjából vér fröccsent, és a kést tartó keze a földre esett. Elizabeth fújtatva és feldúltan meredt a haditengerészet kapitányára.

\- Liz! – kiáltotta Antonio, és kihasználva az alkalmat, eltávolodott a sálas férfitól.

Ivan mosolya lehervadt, és a sötétlila aura is eltűnt. Lehajolt, és a kezébe vette a levágott karját. Az aura újból megjelent és a kapitány közelebb lépett a lányhoz. Elizabeth hátralépett és védekezőn felemelte a kardját. Ivan kinyújtotta felé az egyik ujját, mielőtt a másik karját az oldalához szorította. Az ujjából lila szikra robbant elő és eltalálta a lányt.

Elizabeth felkiáltott és hátraesett. Gilbert rögtön mellé sietett, és megnyugodva fogadta, hogy Liz még él, csak elájult.

Gilbert felemelte a kardját és egy ugrással Ivan előtt termett, aki csak egy kicsit meglökte, mire az albínó kirepült a hajóból. Francis csak a placcsanást hallotta.

\- Mekkora erő… - mondta elképedve Antonio – vagy mágia. Hogyan?

Ivan dühös tekintettel, de kedves mosollyal fordult feléjük.

\- Kockázatos varázslatot használni, nem is sokszor veszem igénybe. Viszont nektek egyedi halált szánok. Élvezni fogom, ahogy atomokra szaggatom az egész kalóz bandát.

\- Nem fogjuk hagyni! – kiáltotta Antonio és előrelépett.

Francis a vállára tette a kezét. Ez így túl veszélyes. Nem mintha eddig nem lett volna az, de most Ivanék nagy túlerőbe kerültek. Talán csak Lukas tudná megállítani… csak ebben a pillanatban Francis éppen sehol sem látta Lukast. Lehet, hogy neki sem lenne esélye ellene.

Mit kéne tenniük? Francis nem látott olyan utat, ami szerencsés lehetett volna.

Felnézett az égre. Arthur… Arthur tudná, mit tegyenek. Szükségük van Arthurra.

Francis szeme elkerekedett és az arcára kiült a meglepetés. Egy fénylő zöld sugár tartott felé, és egyenesen Francisbe csapódott.

A kapitány felkiáltott, mire Antonio ijedten fordult hátra. Francist halványzöld fény vette körül, és értetlenül meredt a kezére.

\- F-Francis? – dadogta Antonio.

Francis felnézett rá, aztán Ivanra.

\- Mi ez? – kérdezte.

Ivan elmosolyodott, de nem válaszolt. Francis rájött, hogy ez nem az ő műve. Ez a zöld fény megnyugtató volt, és kellemesen meleg. Mintha valami erős kötődés keletkezett volna közte és a Fortuna között. A kapitány testébe hatalmas erő költözött, ami mindegyik pillanatban ki akart szabadulni. Ezzel együtt jött még egy nagy adag elszántság is, Francis úgy érezte, _most_ győzni tudna. Pont, mint Arthur oldalán.

Francis leengedte a kardját, és a bal kezét Ivan felé nyújtotta. Tenyeréből zöld fény csapott ki, és a férfi felé tartott. Ivan előtt védelmezőn megjelent a sötétlila aura és elnyelte a zöld fényt.

Francis visszahúzta a kezét és ránézett.

\- Mégis mi a fene ez? – meredt rá.

\- Francis! – kiáltotta Antonio – Ez mágia! Győzd le!

Ivan csonka karjából előjött a lila aura egy kéz formában, és a hatalmas tenyér a hajó korlátjának csapta a spanyolt. Antonio felnyögött, és a feje a vállára billent. Francis szeme elkerekedett és dühösen meredt Ivanra.

\- Most – kezdte vészjóslóan és közeledni kezdett felé – _most_ megfizetsz azért, amit Antonioval, Gilberttel, a fiaimmal, Romulussal, _Arthurral_ tettél. Mindazért, amit ezzel a hajóval műveltél!

\- Micsoda szavak. – mosolyodott el Ivan – De vajon tényleg így lesz?

\- Ne aggódj, nem lesz gyors a halálod.

Francis úgy érezte, tudja használni ezt az új erőt. Olyan egyszerűnek tűnt! Megiramodott Ivan felé, bal kezét előre nyújtva, a kardját készenlétben tartva.

Egyszer kilőtt némi energiát a tenyeréből, aztán a kardjával csapott le. Ivan mindent hárított, sőt még vissza is tudott támadni. Francis hátratántorodott és elejtette a kardját. Már úgysincs szüksége rá. Már tudta mit kell tennie. Fogalma sem volt, milyen égi csoda küldte neki a mágiát, ezt az erőt, de mindenesetre hálás volt érte.

Összeillesztette a tenyerét, és a kezei között a zöld fény izzani kezdett.

Felpillantott Ivanra, aki szintén egy erős támadásra készült. Most eldől, melyikük is az erősebb.

Francis újra a tenyereire koncentrált, aztán kitárta a karját és mindent beborított a smaragdzöld fény.

* * *

 **Bátyám, mondtam, hogy fogok neked üzenetet hagyni. És azt is, hogy nem az utolsóban, hogy ne legyen olyan unalmas. Köszönöm, hogy eddig elolvastad, tényleg, hálás vagyok. Néhány rész lehet, hogy ismerős volt, hiszen segítettél. Azért is köszönet. Ne aggódj, már csak egy fejezet van vissza.**


	30. Chapter 30

Francis egyre csak feljebb és feljebb sietett a hegyen. Hiába mondta a legénysége, hogy pihenjen, egyszerűen nem tudott. Nem, látnia kellett a fiait, hogy épségben vannak-e.

Egy ponton megszűntek a fák, és Francis kiláthatott a tengerre. A hadihajók még égtek a tengeren, de már senki sem volt rajtuk. A Fortuna, a Pedrosa, és Gilbert hajója a kikötőben horgonyzott. Mindenki más lenn maradt, csak Francis sietett rögtön a hegyre. Érezte, hogy a fiai valahol itt lehetnek.

Pedig pont neki kéne ott lennie a kikötőben. Ő volt a hős, aki a varázslatával nem ölte meg, csak kiütötte az ellenséget, viszont a bajtársakat sértetlenül hagyta. A haditengerészet katonáit elfogták és megkötözték. Még nem találták ki, mit tesznek velük.

És még ott volt Emil is, aki engedély nélkül használta az Analyn erejét. Nem mintha bármi baj lett volna abból, hogy visszahozta Leont. Nem, az összes matróza sírva borult az egykor halott barátjuk karjába. Francis szíve örült, főleg Yao mosolyának, ahogy folytak a könnyei, és nem akarta elengedni Leon karját. Mosolygott, ahogy Kiku is. Azelőtt még nem látta őket így mosolyogni. Talán Emil szégyellte magát, amiért ellopta a köveket Francistől, de a kapitánynak nem volt szíve szóvá tenni.

Francis sóhajtott és megérintette a fejét. Sok energiáját elvette a varázslat, de végül sikerült. Le tudta győzni Ivant.

Megrázta a fejét és tovább sietett. Már biztos nincsenek messze…

Kikerült néhány fát, és áttört néhány bokron. Vajon Michelle teljesítette a fiúk kívánságát? És a fiúk tényleg azt kérték, amit Francis is?

Félrehajtott néhány ágat, és kiért a fák közül. A hegynek ezen a részén nem nőttek fák. Csak kövek voltak, és poros, száraz föld. A lemenő nap fénye most vörösre festette az egész tájat. Francis meglátott három fiút a földön. Rohanni kezdett, majd megállt a fiai és Peter előtt.

A gyerekek ránéztek, aztán a mellettük fekvő, eszméletlen, meztelen alakra. Francis szeme elkerekedett, és térdre rogyott a fiúk mellett. Félve érintette meg a szőke hajat, és a hideg bőrt. A teste tiszta volt, és sebek sem látszódtak rajta.

\- Arthur… - suttogta Francis – Édes Istenem, életben van… él…

Alfred és Matt megérintették Francis karját, és az apjuk megfogta Arthur kezét, aztán a fiaira és Peterre nézett.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Michelle eltűnt. – szólalt meg Peter – A kövekkel együtt. Idehozott minket, és akkor megkértük, hogy hozza vissza Arthurt. Előtte elkérte a köveket. Aztán nagy fényesség volt, és a kapitány… vagyis Arthur már itt feküdt.

\- Azóta nem ébredt fel. – motyogta Matthew.

\- Értem. – mondta Francis, és halványan elmosolyodott – Michelle biztosan visszament Vash-hez és Erikához.

\- Apa, te megnyerted a csatát! – kiáltotta boldogan Alfred, mire a testvére lepisszegte – Hős vagy!

\- Nem, azt nem mondanám. – mondta Francis, levette a kabátját, és Arthurra terítette.

Francis apró szorítást érzett a kezén. Arthur fölé hajolt, és a fiúk követték a példáját. A régi kapitány arcizmai megrándultak, és a szemhéjai lassan felnyíltak. Álmos és zavarodott tekintettel bámult a semmibe.

\- A szemei! – kiáltotta Peter.

Arthur ránézett, aztán végig a többieken.

\- Francis? – préselte ki.

\- Igen…

Francis megrökönyödve bámult Arthurra. Nem tudott máshová nézni, és nem csak azért, mert ő egy halott volt, aki visszatért az életbe, hanem a szeme miatt. A bal szeme a megszokott smaragdzöld volt, a jobb viszont kék, akár a tenger.

\- Arthur a szemed! – kiáltotta Alfred is.

Arthur lassan mozogva a jobb szeméhez nyúlt.

\- Sejtettem, hogy valami nem stimmel. Ezzel semmit sem látok.

\- De élsz!

\- Valahogy úgy… - motyogta Arthur és lassan feltolta magát ülő helyzetbe.

Francis végignézett rajta. Sápadt volt, mint általában, és fáradt. Nem biztos, hogy tudna járni. Peter, és az ikrek Arthur karjába vetették magukat. Arthur halkan kuncogott.

\- Szóval ti hoztatok vissza. Jó gyerekek vagytok.

Peter elsírta magát, Matt pedig megveregette Alfred vállát. Arthur megborzolta a hajukat, aztán Francisre vigyorgott. Francis elmosolyodott, és megállapította, hogy mit sem változott. Felnyalábolta, és a karjába vette a régi kapitányát. Arthur a tenger felé nézett.

\- Hiányzik már a szerelmem. – mondta Arthur.

\- Melyik? – kotyogott közbe Peter.

\- Mindkettő. – mondta Arthur mosolyogva, és Francisre nézett – Szerencsére mindig egy helyen vannak.

\- Szóval vigyelek a tengerhez, a Fortunához? – mosolygott Francis.

Arthur elvigyorodott és bólintott. Francis elindult, oldalán a három gyerekkel. Sokáig csak a fiúk beszélgetését lehetett hallani, aztán Arthur megrángatta Francis ingjét, mire a kapitány lenézett.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy a pirosat jobban szeretem? – bökött Francis kék kabátjára.

Francis először a fejéhez akarta vágni, hogy ne elégedetlenkedjen, de végül csak felnevetett. Arthur mit sem változott.

* * *

A levegő nem hűlt le nagyon, de mégiscsak kellemesebb idő volt, mint napközben. Nemsokára vissza fog térni a hőség, amint felkel a nap.

Francis kilépett a fedélzetre, és nyújtózkodott. Egy újabb nap, kalózkapitányként, és az első nap Arthurral, amióta visszatért közéjük. Aznap este nagy mulatság volt Stormfury-ben. Francis biztos volt benne, hogy sokáig nem felejti el azt az estét. Igaz, Arthur még gyenge volt, de ott ült a régi legénysége között, és önelégülten vigyorgott. Aznap este a három hajó matrózai együtt ittak, nevettek és táncoltak, még ha voltak halottaik is. Lovino sokáig gubbasztott a tűz mellett, oldalán Antonioval, amíg rá tudták venni, hogy legalább Antonio hadd próbálja meg felvidítani. Feliciano is szomorú volt, de hamarabb felengedett, mint a bátyja.

Antonio és Francis erőteljesebb unszolására még Gilbert is felkérte táncolni Elizabethet. Feliks megint női ruhába bújt és végiglejtett a férfiak előtt, aztán röhögőgörcsöt kapott, amikor meglátta, hogy a részeg Denny a karjába kapja Lukast, és elszalad vele a parton. A szőke mágus csak kifejezéstelen szemekkel nézett a társaira, és néhányszor rácsapott egy erőteljesebbet Denny fejére, hogy engedje már el.

Francis sóhajtott és halkan felnevetett. A tegnap este valóban felejthetetlen volt. Hajnalban eljöttek úgy, hogy senkinek sem szóltak. Antonio és Gilbert azt tesznek a haditengerészettel, amit csak akarnak.

Megpillantott egy vörös kabátos alakot a hajó orrán, a korlátra támaszkodva. Francis felismerte benne Arthurt, aki elvállalta az éjszakai őr és a kormányos szerepét is. A kapitány Arthur mellé sétált, és mellé könyökölt. A nap első sugarai éppen csak előtűntek a horizonton.

Arthur jobb szemén szemkötő volt, és ezúttal visszavette a vörös kabátját. Pont úgy nézett ki, mint amikor ő volt a kapitány. Nem fordult Francis felé, de beszélni kezdett:

\- Nem semmi, hogy mágiával győzted le őket.

Francis a kezére nézett.

\- Azóta nem is jelent meg a zöld fény.

Arthur elvigyorodott és felé fordult.

\- Nem is fog, mivel az az én mágiám volt. Amikor visszatértem, át tudtam neked adni. De most már belőlem is kiveszett, egyikünk se tudja már használni.

Francis szeme elkerekedett. Ezzel világossá vált, hogy miért érezte magát biztonságban a zöld fénnyel, és hogy miért kötődött annyira a Fortunához.

\- Te… figyeltél minket a túloldalról?

\- Nem tudom. – mondta Arthur és a tekintetét a vöröslő égre emelte – Jó volt ott. Körülvett a nagy semmi, nyugodt volt, és csendes. Csak lebegtem, és nagyon kényelmes volt. Nem gondoltam semmire, de ha mégis visszatértek valahogy rólatok az emlékeim, néhány kép bevillant, amiket még nem láttam. Azok gondolom a jelen eseményei lehettek. Meg amúgy is… - vigyorgott – a lelkem a Fortunáé.

\- Furcsa vagy. – sóhajtott Francis.

Arthur biccentett és megpaskolta a hajó korlátját. Francis nézte, és arra gondolt, hogy tényleg mennyire hiányzott erről a hajóról. Többé nem hagyja, hogy elmenjen közülük. Nem hagyja, hogy elmenjen, és a halálát sem fogja ölbe tett kézzel végignézni.

\- Tudod – folytatta Arthur – amióta visszatértem, úgy érzem minden rendben van. Mármint a szívem normális ütemben ver, és erősebbnek érzem magam. Azt hiszem meggyógyultam.

Francis szeme elkerekedett, majd elmosolyodott. Megint tudta mit kell tennie.

\- Akkor újra lehetsz a Fortuna kapitánya.

\- Őszintén bíztam benne, hogy ezt mondod. – vigyorgott – De Romulus már nincs köztünk, szegény… ki lesz így az elsőtisztem?

Francis hallgatott és a tengerre bámult. Arthur köhintett és rámeredt.

\- Ezt vehetted volna felkérésnek a kapitányodtól. Legyél az elsőtisztem.

Francis mosolygott, és felegyenesedett.

\- Leszek.

\- Szóval elsőtiszt úr, mit teszünk Ivanékkal? Beszéltem velük a kikötőben.

\- Nem tudom. Antonio és Gilbert elintézik.

\- Jó látni, hogy ti hárman ilyen jól kijöttök. De most ők ketten is itt vannak a Fortunán.

\- Micsoda?! – kiáltotta Francis.

Arthur bólintott.

\- Gilbertnek itt az öcsikéje és a barátnője, Antonionak meg Lovino. Csatlakoztak hozzánk. És Ivant is felhozattam a két testvérével a hajóra, hacsak… - Arthur elgondolkodott – Véres pokol, ott maradtak a kikötőben!

Francis pár pillanatig szótlanul meredt rá aztán nevetne kezdett. Ki gondolta volna, hogy a nagy Kirkland kapitány is hibázik olykor! Arthur fogcsikorgatva nézett Francisre, aztán morgott valami olyat, hogy most már nem mennek vissza.

\- Akkor hagyjuk Ivanékat, ahol vannak? – kérdezte végül Francis.

\- Igen. Ha utánunk akarnak jönni, hát legyőzzük őket. Hiszen nálunk van a Fortuna, a legfényesebb csillag a tengeren.

\- És Emil?

\- Én voltam a hibás, hogy elvesztette Leont. Amúgy is vissza akartam őt hozni, de a dolgok nélkülem is rendeződtek. Én bíztam benned és a testvéreimben, és végül is nem csalódtam.

\- Legyőztük Ivant és megszereztük az Analynt. – mosolygott büszkén Francis, aztán eltátotta a száját meglepetésében – Azt akarod mondani, hogy tudtad, hogy fel fogunk támasztani? A terved része volt?

Arthur sokatmondóan belenézett Francis kék szemeibe, aztán a tengerre nézett és mosolygott, úgy, ahogy a szigeten, a Fortuna javításakor.

\- Ki tudja? – kérdezte magától.

Francis megcsóválta a fejét. Arthur kiszámíthatatlan és Francis úgy érezte, soha nem is fogja rendesen megismerni a kapitányát.

\- Merre fogunk innen menni? – kérdezte a francia.

\- Hagyjuk, hogy az áramlat vigyen minket új vizek felé. Új kalandok, új földek, felfedezetlen kincsek felé. A tenger nem fog cserben hagyni. De tudnom kell valamit, Francis.

Arthur újra mélyen belenézett Francis szemeibe.

\- Mit?

\- Bízol még bennem?

Francis elmosolyodott és Arthur vállára tette a kezét. Hosszan figyelte a smaragdzöld szemek csillogását, mielőtt válaszolt.

\- Igen, bízom benned. Bárhová követlek.

Arthur a tengerre nézett és mosolygott. Ez a mosoly gyengéd és finom volt, tele visszafojtott boldogsággal. Ezt a boldogságot pedig nem csak a tengertől, és a szeretett Fortunájától kapta meg, hanem a legénységétől is. Tudta, hogy a matrózai hisznek benne, ettől pedig csak elszántabb lett, és ettől az elszántságtól lehetett ő a valaha élt legnagyobb kalóz.

* * *

 **Itt a vége, és minden jó, ha a vége jó.  
Hű, ez lett eddig a leghosszabb történetem. Remélem tetszett, köszönöm, hogy végigolvastad!**


End file.
